


La Renaissance de McDonaldland

by Cytrouille_Juice



Series: Nouvelles Aventures à McDonaldland [1]
Category: McDonaldland, TV Commercials, The wacky adventures of Ronald McDonald, mcdonalds - Fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 38,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cytrouille_Juice/pseuds/Cytrouille_Juice
Summary: Qui se souviens encore vraiment de McDonaldland?Mais si! Cet univers où vivait Ronald McDonald avec Birdie, Grimace et Hamburglar!... Mais qui se souviens de ses derniers? Qui se souviens du Maire McCheese? de Sundae? Des Fry Kids?...Plus nous les oublions et plus leur monde se détruit.Pour éviter la destruction total de McDonaldland, le Dr Quizzical (personnage je vous l'accorde peu connu chez nous en France) invente une machine qui pourrait apporter une solution au problème. Mais la machine en explosant n'apporte que Holly Does, fille de notre monde qui pense d'abord devenir folle d'avoir été ainsi projeter à McDonaldland, monde imaginaire de son enfance.Et... si c'était elle la solution de la fin du chaos?





	1. La Machine du Dr Quizzical

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà une petite fic sur McDonaldland.  
> Elle était à la base publier sur Skyblog mais je déménage ici pour plusieurs raisons.
> 
> Pour cette fanfic je m'inspire énormément des dessins animés "The Wacky Adventures Of Ronald McDonald" d'où les personnages du Dr Quizzical, Franklin, Tika et surtout Sundae le chien de Ronald (que je trouve juste génial! Mais pourquoi il n'est pas plus connu que ça?)
> 
> Ceci étant dit bonne lecture et désolée d'avance pour les fautes qui ne seront que trop nombreuses à mon grand regret.

McDonaldland... dans notre monde il est connu comme un univers fantastique de créatures plus ou moins bizarres et humanoïdes. Créer dans l'unique but d'être le terrain de jeu d'un clown qui vendait aux enfants ses hamburgers.

Pour nous ce monde est imaginaire et nous sommes le Monde Réel le seul le vrai et l'unique.  
Mais beaucoup de mondes existes... des univers entiers créer par l'imagination des uns et des autres. Ce qui donne donc à McDonaldland une existence.

Et sans que nous en ayons conscience, petit à petit ce monde se meurt. Le ciel est grisâtre la plupart du temps, les couleurs deviennent mornes. Et sans qu'ils ne sachent exactement dire d'où leur venait cette impression les habitants avaient ce sentiment que leur monde diminuait, comme si tout devenait limité en endroits où aller.  
Birdie peinait à voler, Hamburglar disait perdre l'appétit (même si Sundae en doutait beaucoup). Seul Ronald semblait un peu moins toucher par ce déclin, même si ses pouvoirs de clown diminuaient eux aussi.

Le scientifique le plus renommer de McDonaldland (il avait quand même inventer une machine à voyager dans le temps !) le Dr Quizzical avait commencer un grand nombre de calcules à donner mal au crâne de n'importe qui pour déterminer l'origine du mal qui semblait ronger leur univers.

Il en était venu à la conclusion que c'était les décisions d'un autre monde lier par il ne savait quel raison au leur qui influer sur cette destruction à petit feu.

Il avait donc créer une machine programmer pour trouver une solution à ce problème, qui devait leur donner une idée de pourquoi cet autre monde détruisait McDonaldland.  
D'après lui le meilleur endroit où poser la machine été en plein milieu du parc de la ville, près de la fontaine. Personne n'avait bien comprit le pourquoi du comment mais le scientifique disait que c'était là que converger le plus d'énergies entre les mondes.

La machine ressemblait à un simple encadrement de porte, relier à deux gros tableaux de commandes remplit de boutons et de manettes de divers couleurs.  
Le tout brancher ensemble par des amas de câbles.

Le Dr Quizzical, aider par son fils Franklin, terminait les derniers branchement avec un certain attroupement autour de lui.

Ronald- Vous êtes sûr que ça va marcher.  
Sundae- ça m'étonnerai.

Ce chien serait toujours aussi pessimiste que septique.

Maire McCheese- Il vaudrait mieux pour nous que ça marche.  
Birdie- Je me demande ce que ce monde a contre le nôtre.  
Grimace- Peut-être qu'il ne le font pas exprès.  
Hamburglar- Vous croyez qu'ils ont des hamburgers là bas ?  
Sundae- T'avais pas perdu l'appétit toi ?

Le garçon soupira. Le pire c'est qu'il n'avait vraiment pas faim. Mais les habitudes ont la vie dure.

Grimace- Je comprend pas comment un monde imaginaire peut avoir de l'influence sur nous.  
Franklin- Pas vraiment imaginaire mais parallèle... et j'en sais rien.  
Dr Quizzical- Mais on va bientôt le savoir ! Ça y'est ça marche !

Et tout les câbles enfin branchés, sous les mines plus ou moins rassurés de la petite foule de curieux autour de lui, le scientifique mit sa machine en route.

Une pluie de « bip », « blup », « tip, tip, tuuut » résonnaient dans une belle cacophonie. Les boutons de couleurs clignotaient de plus en plus vite et une sorte de voile blanc comme une image virtuelle flottait dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
L'attroupement eut un vif mouvement de recule quand la machine commença à fumer.

Dr Quizzical- Non ! Non ! Non ! Y'a une surcharge !  
Sundae- Je l'avais dit que je la sentais mal cette machine.

Après plusieurs bips à l'agonie suivit d'un sifflement, la machine explosa dans un grand « BRAOOUUUMMM » ne laissant que des débris et un large rideau de fumée où on ne voyait pas à trois mètres, faisant tousser tout le monde.

Dr Quizzical- NON MA MACHINE !  
Franklin- Papa t'es où ?  
Tika- J'ai perdu mes lunettes !  
Grimace- Les copains vous êtes où ?  
Sundae- Aie ! Hamburglar ! Regarde où tu vas ! Tu me marches dessus !  
Birdie- J'ai les yeux qui pique !

Usant de ses restes de pouvoirs que son univers voulait encore bien lui accorder, Ronald souffla plusieurs fois, la magie faisant son œuvre, la fumée se dissipa dans une légère brise. Dévoilant une certaine confusion entre tout ceux qui s'étaient bousculer aveuglés par la fumée et le Dr Quizzical à genoux, complètement dépité devant sa machine cassée, son fils à coté de lui.

Franklin- ça va aller papa. On va en construire une qui marchera mieux.  
Dr Quizzical- On ne sait même pas si elle a réellement fonctionner.  
Ronald- Ce n'est rien pour la machine le plus important c'est que tout l'monde aille bien.  
Tika- J'ai retrouver mes lunettes !  
Birdie- Mes yeux ne pique plus.  
Hamburglar- J'ai presque faim !

Sundae leva les yeux au ciel avant d'indiquer du bout de la truffe une forme humaine inerte qu'apparemment lui seul avait remarquer.

Sundae- Ouais, ouais tout l'monde va bien. Et celle là on en fait quoi ?

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers la silhouette féminine au sol, à coté de la fontaine.

Personne ne l'avait vu avant l'explosion. Et sans vraiment savoir dire pourquoi elle ne ressemblait pas à quelqu'un d'ici. De dos tous pouvaient voir sa chevelure rousse qui lui arrivait jusque aux épaules. Sa veste en jean, son pantalon noir qui compter un grand nombre de poches et ses chaussures noir type rangers, son sac encore sur son dos.

La petite foule s'en approcha prudemment.

Birdie- Vous croyez qu'elle...  
Ronald- Houhou ? Mademoiselle ?  
…  
Sundae- Pas d'réponse.

Le clown jeta un regard accusateur sur son chien.

Ronald- Bravo ça nous aide beaucoup ça !  
Sundae- Quoi ? C'est vrai !  
Franklin- Vous croyez qu'elle vient...  
Dr Quizzical- De l'autre monde ? Mais alors ma machine à fonctionner !

Le scientifique fut couper dans sa danse de la joie par un regard colérique du Maire McCheese.

Dr Quizzical- Enfin... presque...

Ronald quand à lui, suivit de près par ses amis s'avança vers l'inconnue inerte, la tournant un peu plus vers lui.  
La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'elle respirait encore, le visage jeune souligné par ses tâches de rousseur. Les yeux clos elle semblait avoir reçut un sacré choc en passant d'un monde à un autre, ne répondant pas lorsqu'on la secouer ou qu'on l'appeler.

Ronald- Il faut la réveiller.  
Sundae- Sans blague.  
Franklin- Si elle a été projeter jusque ici il faut vérifier qu'elle n'a rien de casser.


	2. Le Revolver

Avec précautions, Birdie aida le clown à retirer le sac-à-dos de l'inconnue afin de la déposer sur le banc un peu plus loin. A première vu elle avait plusieurs griffures et bleus qui commençaient à apparaître suite à sa projection brutal mais rien de casser. Juste une belle bosse qu'elle avait dut se faire en cognant le rebord de la fontaine.

Hamburglar- Et c'est elle qui crée tant de soucis dans notre monde ?  
Franklin- On a jamais dit ça !  
Ronald- Chut ! Je crois qu'elle se réveille.

Et effectivement, avec un mal de crâne épouvantable la jeune rousse ouvrit doucement les yeux. Ses pupilles essayant de faire la mise au point sur ce qu'elle visualisait (et soyons honnête que si la première chose que vous voyez au réveil c'est une tête de clown inquiet ça ne serait pas très rassurant). La jeune fille fixa Ronald comme-ci elle essayait de reconnaître quelqu'un en marmonnant.

\- Jed' ?

Et c'est à ce moment que Grimace crut bon de passer la tête par dessus le banc juste devant le regard de la nouvelle venue.

Grimace- ELLE A DIT QUOI ?

De quoi faire saisir tout le monde et effrayer leur inconnue qui cria en tombant du banc.  
A présent les yeux grands ouverts elle piocha dans son sac un pistolet qu'elle pointa sur l'attroupement qui été le regard fixer sur elle et se recula en rampant avant de se relever en tenant difficilement son équilibre sur ses jambes.

\- VOUS ETES QUI ? C'EST QUOI CE TRIP ?

Et par un réflexe idiot toute la bande se cacha derrière le banc en levant les mains.

Maire McCheese- NE TIREZ PAS ! JE SUIS LE MAIRE !  
Hamburglar- Je veux pas mourir sans hamburgers dans l'estomac !  
Sundae- Une folle ! On a récupérer une folle !  
Ronald- Mais non elle a peur c'est tout.  
Sundae- Bah va lui dire !

En soupirant le clown, toujours les mains en l'air sortit de derrière le banc.

Ronald- Doucement d'accord ?  
\- Z'ette qui ? C'est quoi s'bordel ?  
Ronald- Je suis Ronald McDonald et...

La rouquine s'énerva en le pointant de son révolver.

\- NON ! S'pas possible ! Vous êtes que des personnages de pub ! Dite moi qui vous... vous...

Et elle tourna de l'oeil, ses jambes pliant sous son propre poids, qui ne devait pourtant pas être bien lourd, elle retomba au sol à nouveau inconsciente. Tout les autres baissèrent enfin les bras. Le clown retourna à pas rapides près d'elle pour la secouer mais elle était de retour dans les vapes.

Le reste de la troupe sortirent de leur cachette.

Sundae- T'es fou ? La re-réveille pas !  
Maire McCheese- On ne peux pas juste la renvoyer d'où elle viens ?  
Dr Quizzical- Euh...

A nouveau dépité il regarda les restes de sa machine.

Dr Quizzical- C'est que ça prendra un certain temps pour reconstruire mon invention.

Et bien entendu tout ce boucan commençait à attirer d'autres habitants de la ville qui venaient voir ce qui se passer.

Maire McCheese- Il ne faut pas qu'on la voit pour l'instant ! Je ne veux pas une panique général !  
Franklin- On peut la cacher au labo.  
Tika- Et si elle se réveille sur la route ?  
Hamburglar- Y'a qu'à la cacher chez Ronald.  
Ronald- Hé ! Pourquoi chez moi ?  
Hamburglar- Parce que c'est toi qui habite le plus près du parc.  
Birdie- C'est toi qui habite le plus près.  
Hamburglar- Oui mais chez moi c'est trop petit.

Et la foule approchant... le voleur de hamburgers serait de toute façon beaucoup trop trouillard pour la maîtriser si elle redevenait menaçante à son prochain réveil.

Ronald- D'accord je l'héberge le temps que la machine soit reconstruite. Sundae, soit gentil et prend son sac.

Du bout des plumes Birdie prit l'arme à feu.

Birdie- Et ça on en fait quoi ?

Ah cette saleté !

Ronald- Range la dans son sac.  
Sundae- Hé ! C'est moi qui le porte le sac !  
Ronald- Sundae ! Commence pas !

L'oiseau mit le révolver dans le sac-à-dos que le chien prit prudemment dans sa gueule comme si ça pouvait à tout moment lui exploser à la figure.  
Son maître quand à lui portait la nouvelle arrivée dans ses bras.

Le Maire McCheese s'en alla à la rencontre de la foule en déclarant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger et pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Tout été sous contrôle !

 

Arriver à la maison du clown, la jeune inconnue toujours inconsciente fut déposer sur le lit en forme d'hamburger.

Sundae- Et tu vas dormir où.  
Ronald- On avisera une fois qu'elle sera réveiller.  
Sundae- Et bien on va pas rire si chaque fois qu'elle est réveiller elle se met à menacer tout l'monde.

Hum... oui c'était peut-être plus prudent de lui confisquer son arme. Ronald ouvrit le sac-à-dos pour prendre le pistolet qu'il tendit à son chien.

Ronald- Il faut cacher ça.

Avec une extrême prudence l'animal prit le révolver et tourna le dos à son maître pour aller cacher ça dans un coin de la chambre si possible, là où la rouquine n'irait pas fourrer son nez. Mais sans faire attention Sundae glissa sur un de ses jouets et tomba de ses quatre pattes, le pistolet en face de lui qui au choc de la chute déclencha la gâchette !... Envoyant une giclée d'eau sur le museau du chien.

Sundae- Je pense qu'on s'est fait berné !

Le clown qui avait commencer à fouiller dans les poches du sac à la recherche d'un indice sur l'identité de son invitée forcée retourna son attention sur son compagnon à quatre pattes au bruit de sa chute et se leva pour ramasser l'arme factice qui effectivement quand on y prêtait attention n'était que de plastique et faisait un léger bruit de « floc floc ».

Un pistolet à eau !  
Ils s'étaient tous fait avoir par un pistolet à eau inoffensif ! Ronald esquissa un sourire avant de retourner son regard sur l'endormie. La situation avait un certain trait d'humour qu'il apprécier.


	3. Holly Does

Sundae se releva en se secouant les poils.

Sundae- J'aime pas me faire rouler !  
Ronald- Tu aurais préférer que ça soit un vrai ?  
Sundae- Non...

L'arme étant finalement sans danger, le clown la posa sur sa table de chevet et reprit sa fouille dans le sac-à-dos au sol, son chien à coté de lui, le regard accusateur.

Sundae- C'est pas bien de fouiller dans les affaires des autres.  
Ronald- Je sais mais je voudrais juste savoir comment elle s'appelle.

Sundae jeta un regard sur la rouquine.

Sundae- Jed' ?  
Ronald- Non c'est moi qu'elle a appeler Jed'.  
Sundae- Pourquoi ?  
Ronald- J'en sais rien.

Ronald sortit enfin du sac un porte-feuille qui contenait des papiers d'identités. Leur inconnue s'appelait donc Holly Does et avait dix-sept ans.

Le clown perdit son sourire en l'observant à nouveau.  
Pourquoi une fille si jeune était déjà si agressive ? Sentant le besoin de se défendre avec une arme ? De quel genre d'univers pouvait-elle bien venir ?

Dans ses pensées il ne vit pas arriver le coup de poing de la rouquine qui venait tout juste d'à nouveau se réveiller. Elle profita du court étourdissement du clown pour récupérer son révolver et se glisser sur ses deux jambes de l'autre coté du lit.

Sundae- Oh non ça recommence !

Elle menaça Ronald qui se massait la mâchoire suite au coup.

Holly- OK ! Fini les blagues ! Vous êtes qui ? Vous m'avez fait prendre quoi comme drogue ? S'quoi s'bad trip ?!

Le chien préféra aller se cacher derrière le lit, même en sachant l'arme factice. Le clown se releva en levant les mains tout en s'approchant d'elle, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Ronald- Je sais que c'est un faux.

Pas besoin d'être fin psychologue pour lire un rapide vent de panique sur le visage de la jeune fille alors que le clown était à présent juste en face d'elle et baisser les mains.

Holly- Ah ouais ? Bah prend déjà ça tiens !

Et Ronald se prit le jet d'eau en plein dans les yeux, le temps qu'il les frottes pour y voir à nouveau clair, son invitée forcée essaya de lui arracher les cheveux. Choquée elle se recula de plusieurs pas en baissant la garde de son arme, fixant tour à tour le clown et la mèche rouge dans sa main.

Ronald- AIIIE ! Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
Holly- Attend.. le maquillage coule pas... c'est pas une perruque... t'es quoi au juste ?  
Ronald- Je te l'ai dit je suis Ronald McDonald et...  
Holly- Non... non ça c'est pas possible ! T'existe pas mec ! T'es juste un personnage de pub !

A se demander le quel été le plus incrédule entre Holly qui découvrait que rien n'était faux autour d'elle et le clown qui se demandait ce qu'elle voulait dire par « personnage de pub qui n'existe pas ».

Prudemment il s'approcha encore d'elle en essayant de la calmée.

Ronald- Je suis aussi réel que toi.  
Holly- Non, non, j'crois pas non !  
Ronald- Si je n'étais pas réel tu n'aurais pas pu me filer un coup de poing. Et je peux te dire que tu frappes fort.

Toujours inquiète mais moins menaçante, la rouquine se mit à explorer la chambre du regard.

Holly- OK tu marques un point. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous dans un putain de monde imaginaire ? Et...

Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains.

Holly- Aiiie...

Ronald lui tendit la main.

Ronald- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir toute les explications mais si tu veux bien m'écouter calmement.

Il avait l'impression d'essayer d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage. Quel genre de monde transformer une jeune fille en ce genre de chose ?

Ronald- Tu me fais confiance ?

Plus résignée que décidée, Holly accepta de lui prendre la main, il la guida jusqu'au lit pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir tout les deux.

Holly- On va dire que tu me rappel quelqu'un en qui j'avais confiance.  
Ronald- Jed' ?  
Holly- Hum...

C'est comme-ci elle venait de se refermer sur elle même comme une huître à ce simple nom. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux ne plus le prononcer pour l'instant.

Le coté rassurant des choses c'est qu'elle remit le révolver dans son sac.

Ronald- Sundae tu peux aller lui chercher un verre d'eau s'il te plaît ?  
Sundae- Je fais tout dans cette maison...

Pour la première fois la jeune rousse lâcha un petit rire qui surprit le clown.

Holly- Aussi grognon que dans le dessin animé.  
Ronald- Quel dessin animé ?

Holly le regarda de façon très perplexe, personne n'était au courant de rien dans ce monde ? Ou dans ce rêve ? Ou dans ce trip ?... elle ne savait plus très bien.

Ronald- Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souvienne dans ton monde ?

La jeune fille massa la bosse qu'elle avait sur le crâne en cherchant à se souvenir des détails.

Holly- Je skouater sur un des banc du Mcdo près de la gare des bus, j'espérais en prendre un le lendemain matin. J'allais piquer un somme et... j'sais plus... y a eut du vent, de la fumée sortit de nul part et un grand flash blanc. Et j'me suis retrouver ici.

OK la machine du Dr Quizzical avait vraiment dut beugué.

Holly- Pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir à McDonaldland ?  
Ronald- Tu connais le nom de cet endroit ?

Elle le regarda complètement blasée.

Holly- C'était dit dans quasiment toute les pubs à l'époque.


	4. Personnages de pub

L'époque ?

Soit... c'était au tour de Ronald de répondre aux questions de la rouquine qui n'avait pas demander à se retrouver là.  
Il lui expliqua donc que leur univers mourrait à petit feu, la fameuse machine et... l'explosion qui l'avait projeter ici par accident.

Sundae été remonter avec le verre d'eau sur un petit plateau. Holly prit le verre et but avant de tousser.

Holly- Bah en même temps ça commence à faire un bail qu'on vous voit pu dans les pubs, les gens vous oublient. Enfin j'en sais rien moi.  
Ronald- Pourquoi tu parles toujours de pubs ?  
Holly- Vous êtes vraiment au courant de rien ici ?

Le chien et son maître firent signe que non.  
Franchement étonnée la jeune rousse expliqua brièvement...

Holly- Chez nous... enfin chez moi... bref... Z'ette juste des personnages inventer par Mcdo. C'est une chaîne de fast-food qui vous a inventer pour attirer les gosses. Y a eut un tas de pubs, des dessins animés, des jeux vidéos, un tas de jouets.  
Sundae- Wah ! On est célèbre alors ?  
Holly- Ouais et non. Depuis un certain temps y refont tout les restaurants, y a une nouvelle mascotte à la con qui remplace tout l'monde.

Un peu trop d'infos d'un coup !

Donc dans l'univers de cette fille ils n'étaient rien que les personnages imaginaires d'un fast-food ?  
Comment c'était possible ça ?  
En tout cas Holly semblait connaître certaines choses sur McDonaldland ça prouvait qu'elle ne mentait pas. D'après elle, elle en avait eut des jouets, surtout ceux avec Birdie.

Le clown se releva en faisant les cent pas tout en réfléchissant. Sundae leva les yeux au ciel, ça y'est son maître essayait de se donner l'air intelligent.

Ronald s'arrêta pour se tourner à nouveau vers son invitée forcée.

Ronald- Donc chez toi nous ne sommes que des mascottes qui amusent les enfants ?  
Holly- Bah ouais.

Et si elle en avait eut des jouets étant gosse le clown se dit soudain qu'il devait y avoir entre eux une différence d'age beaucoup plus grande que visible. Est-ce que le temps passer différemment là bas ?  
Mais sa bonne humeur eut le dessus sur ses interrogations.

Ronald- Et moi je t'amusais quand tu étais petite ?  
Holly- Haha ! Et pas qu'un peu !

Ça ressembler à un rire et un sourire des plus sincère ça. Et le clown aimait voir les gens sourire et s'amuser. Il sortit un foulard à rayures de sa manche.

Ronald- Et est-ce que dans ton monde je fais aussi un peu de magie ?

Sur ses mots il transforma le foulard en baguette de magicien !... Mais dans les trois secondes suivantes le bâton se tordit dans sa main, aussi mou qu'un morceau de caoutchouc.  
… Merde !... C'était gênant !

Sundae se mit une patte sur le front, il faudrait que son maître s'y fasse au fait que ses pouvoirs diminués aussi.  
Quand à la jeune rousse elle était littéralement morte de rire autant du tour raté que du double sens qu'elle y voyait, tout en étant même pas certaine que le clown en face d'elle y voit second sens. Après tout il n'avait été créer que pour les gosses.

Ronald regarda dépité le bâton mou dans sa main et le fit disparaître sans même une étincelle en soupirant. Mais au moins il avait réussi à faire rire Holly.

Holly- Ha ha ha ha ! Dans mes souvenirs tes tours été mieux.  
Ronald- Hum.. oui ma magie n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

La jeune fille se leva devant lui et le clown espéra soudainement qu'elle avait calmer ses poings, elle le surprit quand avec un sourire espiègle elle tendit la main vers son oreille pour en sortir une pièce.

Ronald- Où t'as appris ça ?

Le sourire de la rouquine se ternit un instant et elle haussa les épaules.

Holly- On m'a appris.

Elle jongla avec la pièce entre ses doigts avant de la ranger dans sa poche.

Holly- Mais bon si tu permet c'est ma pièce j'la garde.

Sundae passa devant elle.

Sundae- Radine.  
Holly- Hé le fric ça pousse pas sur les arbres.

Le clown haussa les épaules à son tour.

Ronald- Pas comme les burgers.  
Holly- Les...

Oui elle avait presque oublier ce détail à McDonaldland. Elle laissa tomber et se dirigea vers les grandes fenêtres en formes d'arches où les rideaux rouges été fermer. Avant même qu'elle essaye de les ouvrir, Ronald appuya sur un bouton à coté de sa table de nuit et un mécanisme écarta les rideaux, dévoilant la vue sur le parc et une partie de la ville au yeux d'Holly.

La jeune rouquine découvrit un monde terne et grisâtre où tout semblait triste comme si la vie y tournait au ralentit. Elle aussi perdit son peu de bonne humeur retrouver.

Holly- Dans mes souvenirs c'était plus joyeux.

Le clown la rejoint près de la vitre.

Ronald- Oh, avant ça l'était.  
Holly- Et pourquoi vous faite rien pour que ça change ?  
Sundae- S'bien pour ça qu'on avait créer la machine ! Mais au lieu de changer quelque chose t'as juste débarquer ici !

Ronald se retourna vers son chien en lui faisant le signe « chut », un peu en colère. Ce n'était pas une façon de parler aux gens. Mais au lieu de râler, la rousse se contenta de croiser les bras en s'appuyant sur le coté de la fenêtre avec un rictus.

Holly- J'ai jamais été désirer nul part va. Juste renvoyez moi dans mon monde et on en parle plus.  
Ronald- Comment quelqu'un ne peut être désirer nul part ?

Une fois de plus elle haussa les épaules.

Holly- Boarf... t'es un personnage de pub tu peux pas comprendre.

Le clown été vexé ! Mais soit...


	5. Oui elle est réveillée !

Ronald- Personne n'a dit que tu n'étais pas désirer ici en attendant que la machine soit réparer.

Une alarme sonna avec une lumière rouge qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

Ronald- ça c'est les autres qui appel.  
Holly- Punaise, j'avais complètement oublier ça.

Tout les deux se dirigèrent vers la barre qui permettait de descendre au rez-de-chaussée en se laissant glisser.

Ronald- C'était aussi dans le... ?  
Holly- Le dessin animé ouais.

Holly descendit à la suite de Ronald qui la rattrapa à l'arriver. C'est qu'elle n'était plus descendu d'un étage de cette façon depuis les plaines de jeux quand elle été enfant.

Ronald- ça va ?

Elle s'éloigna de quelque pas en remettant sa veste en place sur son t-shirt noir.

Holly- Ouais, ouais ça va j'suis pas en sucre.

Sundae descendit aussi en râlant sur son maître.

Sundae- Tu vas te décider à répondre ?

C'est vrai que la sonnerie qui continuait de retentir été franchement agaçante. Pas moyen d'avoir l'excuse de ne pas avoir entendu le téléphone.

Le clown suivit des deux autres partit s'asseoir à son bureau où était entasser plusieurs écrans de divers formes et claviers bizarres.

Pour la rouquine c'était tellement étrange de voir tout ça en vrai et non à travers une télé.

Un des écrans s'alluma sur Birdie et sa mine inquiète.

Birdie- Ronald ? Tout va bien ? Comment va la fille ?  
Ronald- Oui tout va bien, elle est réveillée et a cesser de menacer tout l'monde.

Et pendant que le clown disait ça avec un grand sourire amusé, Holly était partager entre lever les yeux au ciel ou rester le regard fixer sur l'écran. Après tout elle l'avait dit, étant gosse, sa préférée c'était Birdie.

Birdie- Tu as pu en apprendre plus ?

En s'éloignant un peu plus loin dans la pièce le chien grommela.

Sundae- Oui on est juste des bêtes mascottes de publicité.  
Ronald- Chuuut... Et bien notre invitée s'appelle Holly et je crois qu'elle est un peu fan de toi.  
Birdie- Vraiment ?

La jeune fille se pencha sur le dossier du fauteuil pour être à hauteur de l'écran.

Holly- Salut.  
Birdie- Oh.. Salut, contente que tu ailles mieux.

Un autre écran s'alluma, cette fois sur Grimace.

Grimace- Hello !

La rousse se redressa vers l'écran plus haut en montrant le poing, se rappelant de celui qui lui avait fait peur à son arrivée.

Holly- Toi ! C'est toi qui m'as foutu la trouille ! Espèce de gros.... !  
Ronald- On va s'calmer !

Il tira sur la manche de son invitée forcée, le pauvre Grimace s'était un peu reculer comme si il avait peur que le poing traverse l'écran.

Ronald- Tout va bien Grimace, notre nouvelle venue est juste un peu... sur les nerfs.

Elle croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils. Encore un nouvel écran s'alluma sur Hamburglar.

Hamburglar- Les copains ! Vous êtes au courant ? Le maire veut nous voir à la mairie dès que la fille sera réveillée !... Ah bin je vois qu'elle est réveiller.  
Holly- Salut.  
Sundae- Pour être réveillée, elle est réveillée...  
Ronald- Il y a un soucis ?  
Hamburglar- J'en sais rien. Il veut peut-être juste faire le point sur la situation.  
Ronald- On arrive. Tous rendez-vous à la mairie !  
Birdie, Grimace et Hamburglar- OK !

Et tout les écrans se coupèrent, Ronald se releva tout sourire.

Ronald- Tu es prête ?  
Holly- J'ai le choix ?

En la prenant par la main il l'entraîna vers une mini piscine à boules... Holly se souvenait de ça. Elle se figea devant.

Holly- Dit moi que c'est une blague.  
Sundae- Je te rassure c'est pas non plus mon moyen de transport préféré, mais c'est le plus rapide.

Le clown regarda la rouquine avec étonnement.

Ronald- Tu as quelque chose contre les boules ?

Amusée elle pouffa de rire.

Holly- Retiens moi de détourner ce que tu viens de dire.

Sans comprendre ce qui était drôle, Ronald la poussa en avant.

Holly- Hého ! Non moi je plonge pas là dedAAANNNSSS !

Et il venait de la pousser dans la piscines à balles qui cacher le toboggan magique qui pouvait emmener ceux qui l'emprunter aux quatre coins de la ville.

Le chien complètement blasé regarda son maître.

Sundae- Tu sais y faire avec les filles toi c'est fou...

Et il plongea à son tour, suivit par le clown.

Holly ne vit pas la moitié du trajet en toboggan multicolore, elle avait les yeux hermétiquement fermer durant toute sa chute, se répétant en boucle qu'elle était dans un rêve de fous !

A l'arrivée elle fut projeter du toboggan jusque sur le trottoir et tomba en avant. Elle allait tout juste se relever que Sundae lui tomba dessus.

Sundae- Je déteste ça !  
Holly- C'est pas un plaisir non plus de t'avoir sur le dos.

Le chien se poussa.

Sundae- Si tu crois que c'est un plaisir de te tomber dessus.


	6. A la Mairie du Maire McCheese

Ronald sortit sans problème sur ses pieds du toboggan et se précipita pour aider la nouvelle arrivée à se relever.

Ronald- Tu vas bien ?  
Holly- J't'ai dit que j'étais pas en sucre.

Bon ça devait vouloir dire qu'elle allait bien. Est-ce qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens fait de sucre dans son monde ?

Ronald- Viens.

Il la guida à l'intérieur de la mairie, loin du regards des quelques curieux présent dans la rue.

Dans le bureau du Maire McCheese tout le monde été déjà là, tout ceux présent à l'explosion de la machine ou presque... c'est à travers un écran de télé violet qui sortait du mur par un long ressort que l'on pouvait voir le Dr Quizzical et son fils dans leur laboratoire qui essayaient d'assembler plusieurs pièces de métal et d'électronique.

Holly se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise dans cette pièce où tout les regards étaient poser sur elle aussi curieux que méfiants. Elle se mit en retrait comme pour se cacher derrière le clown.  
Ronald prenait presque ça comme une petite marque de confiance, avant qu'il ne se souvienne de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. A ses yeux il ne faisait que lui rappeler quelqu'un en qui elle avait eut confiance.

Grimace le moins rassurer de tous, après les menaces vidéo de la nouvelle arrivée, essaya de se faire tout petit derrière Hamburglar et Birdie... ce qui n'était pas simple vu sa corpulence.

Le clown essaya de calmer tout le monde.

Ronald- Du calme, elle va bien et elle ne compte blesser personne.  
Hambuglar- Elle n'a plus son arme ?  
Sundae- C'était un pistolet à eau... KAÏ !

Il regarda méchamment la jeune fille qui venait de lui marcher sur la patte et qui à présent levait les yeux au ciel de l'air le plus innocent du monde.

Holly- Scuse moi j'l'ai fais exprès...  
Sundae- Grrmmblll !

Il fallait faire un concours de sale caractère entre ces deux là.

Ronald poussa en avant son invitée réticente qui ne savait pas ce qui été le plus bizarre dans cet endroit entre voir ses héros d'enfance en chair et en os, cette TV attacher à un ressort ou la grosse tête en forme de burger du maire.

Ronald- Je vous présente Holly. Elle est plus... sympathique qu'on aurait d'abord pu le penser.  
Grimace- C'est sûr ?

Le Maire McCheese se leva de derrière son bureau pour aller serrer la main de la rouquine.

Maire McCheese- Et bien quoi qu'il en soit mademoiselle bienvenue a McDonaldland ! Et désolé de vous avoir fait venir si brutalement dans notre monde.  
Holly- Ce... c'est pas grave...

Elle avait des yeux ronds comme des assiettes. Est-ce que c'était mal polie de fixer les morceaux de tranches de fromage qui dépassaient de cette tête de burger ?

Ronald- Je lui ai expliquer pour la machine déjà.  
Maire McCheese- Ah bien ! Le Dr Quizzical est entrain de la réparer !

Un grand bruit de métal qui se casse la gueule résonna depuis l'écran de télévision ainsi que la voix du scientifique.

Dr Quizzical- ça avance !... Franklin passe moi l'tournevis !

Un bruit d'explosion...

Dr Quizzical- Non j'ai rien dit ! Passe moi l'extincteur !

Avec un toussotement gênée, Tika tourna le bouton du téléviseur afin de l'éteindre.

Holly- Dite, j'suis partie pour rester combien d'années ici à s'train là ?  
Maire McCheese- Ne soyez pas défaitiste ! Le Dr Quizzical sait ce qu'il fait... enfin... je crois... Vous repartirez bientôt chez vous !

Holly ne savait pas si elle était encore plus stresser ou au contraire rassurée quand se fut Birdie qui s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire.

Birdie- Oui on te garde pas prisonnière, tu vas retourner dans ton univers ne t'en fais pas. Et puis tes parents doivent s'inquiéter de ton absence.

C'est un rire blasé qui sortit de la bouche de la jeune rousse.

Holly- ça je pense pas non.

Le clown posa une main sur l'épaule d'Holly.

Ronald- Bien sûr que si. Tout les parents se font du soucis pour leurs enfants.

Elle tourna le regard vers lui, toujours aussi blasée et sarcastique.

Holly- Ouais, sans doute pour ça que j'ai grandit dans un foyer après que ma mère m'est abandonnée sur un parking.

La rouquine ne s'attendait pas à jeter un tel froid autour d'elle. Tous étaient choqués à cette annonce.

Sundae (à Ronald)- Là t'as gaffer.  
Ronald- Chuuut.

Mais oui il avait gaffer et en beauté en plus ! Il s'en voulait. Birdie, les plumes devant le bec était aussi choquée que les autres. Elle n'aurait pas dut mettre le sujet des parents sur le tapis.

Birdie- Je suis désolée.. je ne savais pas.  
Holly- Tu pouvais pas savoir.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de faire du regard un rapide tour d'horizon.

Holly- Hé ça va ! Faut vous en remettre. J'ai pas d'famille c'est pas un drame non plus.  
Hamburglar- Mais tu veux dire que dans ton monde personne ne s'occupe des enfants ?  
Holly- Si dans des orphelinats et des foyers, y s'en occupent parce qui sont obliger par l'administration.

La télévision que Tika avait éteinte se ralluma sur le Dr Quizzical.

Dr Quizzical- Et cette jeune fille a t-elle des informations sur ce qui se passe dans son monde ? En quoi est-il lier au nôtre ?


	7. Théories

Les questions les plus importantes étaient un peu passer à la trappe. Mais les véritables situations de crises n'étaient pas choses courantes à McDonaldland.

Ainsi Holly raconta à nouveau et plus en détail ce qu'était McDonaldland dans son univers. Un simple monde imaginaire fait pour attirer les gosses et leurs vendre des burgers accompagner de jouets. Les divers produits dérivés qui existaient... et aussi comment depuis quelques années McDonaldland se faisait beaucoup plus rare, remplacer par une mascotte en carton, le Happy Meal souriant qu'on pouvait voir dans certaines vieilles pubs était devenu un petit machin braillard aussi con qu'un lapin crétin.  
En faite il n'y avait quasiment plus rien sur les personnages de McDonaldland, seul le personnage de Ronald était encore utiliser pour quelques animations de temps à autres.

Tout ceci renvoyait le scientifique à une de ses vieille théorie qu'il avait depuis longtemps ranger dans un carton, la trouvant trop farfelue.  
Théorie comme quoi les mondes se créent par l'imagination des uns des autres. Chaque univers dépendaient de plusieurs autres et ses autres dépendaient eux même d'autres mondes dans une boucle sans fin.  
Mais cette théorie voulait aussi donc dire que lorsqu'un de ces univers tombait dans l'oublie il se voyait détruit n'ayant plus personne pour le faire exister.

La jeune rousse était malgré elle porteuse de bien mauvaises nouvelles. Mais le Dr Quizzical était fier de dire que sa machine avait en partie fait ce pourquoi elle avait été programmer, en amenant ici Holly ils avaient su pourquoi leur monde se détruisait petit à petit. Et puis se disant qu'il venait de dire une bêtise qui n'apporter aucune solution il préféra couper la communication en prétextant qu'il allait finir de reconstruire la machine pour que leur nouvelle arrivée puisse retourner chez elle.

Ronald- Et... en retournant dans ton monde tu ne pourrais pas expliquer notre situation ? Qu'ils ne doivent pas nous oublier ?  
Holly- T'es fou ? Ça marchera jamais ! Si y vous jettent aux oubliettes c'est juste que vous devenez plus cher que vous ne rapporter au niveau de la pub c'est tout. Le pognon, dans mon monde y a que ça qui compte. Et l'expliquer à qui ? Déjà t'es content quand t'arrive à parler au gérant d'un restaurant alors arriver à parler aux gros bonnets de Mcdo... rêvez pas.

Grimace chuchota maladroitement à Hamburglar, si bien que toute la pièce l'entendit.

Grimace- Si y mettent des gros bonnets ces gens doivent avoir vraiment froid.

Passer ce détail venant du gros bonhomme violet, le Maire McCheese retourna s'asseoir complètement dépité à son bureau.

Maire McCheese- Il n'y a donc aucun espoir pour McDonaldland.

La rouquine se sentait mal pour ses héros d'enfance mais même en se creusant les méninges elle ne voyait pas comment les aider. Ça la rendait triste aussi de les voir appeler à disparaître.

Birdie- Mais toi tu ne nous as pas oublier.  
Holly- Non... mais les gosses ont la mémoire courte de nos jours tu sais.

Enfin non justement elle ne savait pas.

Ronald- Mais pas toi.  
Holly- Chacun ses bons souvenirs.

Décidément sur ses souvenirs ou son passé à part leur avoir avouer qu'elle était orpheline, Holly été un véritable coffre-fort.

Le maire se remit droit dans son grand fauteuil.

Maire McCheese- Appeler à disparaître ou pas nous devons nous occuper du présent. Déjà il ne vaut mieux pas cacher aux habitants l'arrivée de cette demoiselle et trouver où l'héberger.  
Ronald- Je peux l'héberger.  
Sundae- Hého ! On pourrait me demander mon avis !  
Ronald- Et bien donne le ton avis.

Le chien regarda l'humaine de haut en bas avant de soupirer.

Sundae- C'est d'accord.

Le clown sourit, son compagnon à quatre pattes avait un sale caractère mais n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant.

Maire McCheese- Très bien le problème est régler !

A nouveau il s'affaissa dans son fauteuil.

Marire McCheese- La vie est devenue bien compliquer à McDonaldland... Je préférais le temps où je n'avais qu'à m'occuper des vols d'hamburgers.  
Hamburglar- Vous savez même si je vais pas les manger je peux retourner en voler quelque uns si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

Après un regard noir du maire, Hamburglar préféra partir en rasant les murs et rejoindre ses amis qui sortaient du bureau.  
Lui il n'avait dit ça que pour rendre service ! Zut à la fin !

Le garçon rejoint Ronald et Sundae qui marchaient dans le couloir en retrait de Grimace et de Holly et Birdie qui semblaient plonger dans une grande conversation. On aurait dit deux copines qui se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Hamburglar- Alors tu vas la loger chez toi ?  
Ronald- Oui pourquoi ?  
Sundae- Ronald rappel toi que tu ne fais que lui rappeler quelqu'un en qui elle à eut confiance, rien de plus.  
Hamburglar- Il devrait y avoir quelque chose de plus ?  
Ronald-... Non mais c'est quoi cette conversation ?

Il fut proposer d'aller au restaurant Mcdo du parc pour y manger un morceau. La rouquine accepta, son estomac gargouillant en réponse.

Avec un peu de magie, le clown agrandit une des tables pour que tout l'monde y prenne place.

Holly-... Tu t'y prend mieux pour agrandir des truc que pour garder un bâton dur on dirait.

Et elle fut la seule à éclater de rire à sa blague que personne ne comprenait, a part Ronald qui n'en comprenait qu'une partie et soupira un peu vexé.

Grimace- De quoi elle parle ?  
Ronald- D'un tour raté.

Chacun mangeant son menu c'était à se demander le quel été le plus curieux sur le monde de l'autre.

Holly se disait qu'elle se faisait bien trop vite à ce rêve éveiller mais après tout... Carpe Diem, elle avait toujours profiter des instants présents que la vie lui offrait. Cette chienne de vie qui n'offrait que de trop rares bons moments.

Birdie- Alors tu veux dire que dans ton monde il existe autant de pays que ça ?  
Holly- Bah oui... quelqu'un va finir ses frites ?  
Hamburglar- Tu peux prendre les miennes j'ai plus faim.

Et il lui tendit sa nourriture que la jeune fille prit presque avec méfiance. Dans ses souvenirs Hamburglar été un crevard pas permis. Le clown posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami.

Ronald- Ton appétit reviendras.  
Hamburglar- Si on doit tous être oublier, ça me semble mal partit.


	8. Première Nuit a McDonaldland

Ronald essaya de remotivé ses troupes.

Ronald- On va pas se laisser abattre ! Il y a toujours eut de l'espoir à McDonaldland et il y en aura toujours ! Pour tout l'monde, même ceux qui ne sont pas d'ici.

Il échangea un sourire avec la rousse. Elle même n'aimant pas voir Hamburglar si triste, hasarda une question qu'elle se posait depuis gamine.

Holly- Hamburglar, j'me suis toujours demander, t'habite juste à coté des buissons à burgers. Pourquoi tu manges pas simplement ceux là au lieu d'essayer de voler ceux de tout les restaurants ?

Le garçon la regarda comme-ci elle était la dernière des ignorantes.

Hamburglar- Bah parce qu'il faut d'abord les préparer après qu'ils ont pousser ! Tu sors d'où toi ?  
Ronald- Hamburglar !  
Hamburglar-... Ah oui j'oubliais...  
Sundae- T'as vraiment une mémoire de poisson rouge.

Sans s'en soucier Holly retira les cornichons de son burger avant de re-mordre dedans.

Holly- Si faut les préparer avant. Pourquoi vous les préparez pas meilleurs ?  
Ronald- Que veux-tu dire ?  
Hamburglar- Pas bons nos burgers ?

Le clown fit signe au garçon de se calmer.

Holly- Bah... en même temps c'est du fast-food ok mais... vos burgers sont loin d'être les meilleurs du monde quoi.

S'en suivit un grand débat sur les recettes de cuisines. De l'avis général la nouvelle venue avait de bonnes idées pour améliorer la préparation des burgers. Hamburglar en salivait d'avance et réussit presque à finir son repas.

Ronald ne voulait pas y aller trop vite en conclusion mais... voir le garçon à coté de lui remanger enfin avec appétit, le maire reprendre des décisions, Birdie qui riait, parler de nouveaux burgers... c'est comme si malgré elle, Holly améliorait déjà certaines choses à McDonaldland.

 

Le soir tombé, tous se dirent à demain et la rouquine suivit le clown et Sundae jusqu'à chez eux. En chemin elle souriait comme une gamine.

Ronald- Tout vas bien ?  
Holly- Oh ouais ! Juste que si on m'avait dit un jour que je pioncerai chez Ronald McDonald bah tu vois j'l'aurai pas crut.  
Sundae- Vous n'avez pas l'air de croire à grand chose dans votre monde.  
Holly- Non... enfin y'en a qui croient en des vieux bouquins qui ont été écrit y a plus de deux milles ans et suivent ce qui est marquer dedans... bref c'est un peu con.  
Ronald- Il est écrit quoi dans ces bouquins ?  
Holly- En gros qui faut obéir à un dieu qui nous a créer pour qu'on le vénère sinon y nous enverra en enfer parce qu'il nous aime.

Le chien et son maître se regardèrent en se grattant la tête. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette invention ?

Sundae- Si le père de Franklin a raison avec sa théorie ton monde a été fait par un fou furieux.  
Ronald- Sundae ! Il ne faut pas juger les gens !  
Holly- Non mais je suis du même avis.

De retour à la maison, la jeune fille fut un peu surprise, elle avait oublier ce détail que la barre pour descendre de la chambre fonctionnait aussi dans le sens inverse et y faisait également y remonter.

En bâillant Sundae se moqua en allant jusqu'à son panier.

Sundae- Vous allez faire comment ? Y a qu'un lit.  
Ronald- Je vais prendre le canapé.  
Holly- T'es sérieux ? Ça va j'peux pioncer sur le canapé j'ai l'habitude.  
Ronald- Raison de plus pour que tu prennes le lit.

Lit que la rousse regarda en coin. Un lit burger, c'était cliché jusqu'au bout et pourtant ça la faisait sourire.

Le clown s'éclipsa par une de ses trois porte de placard pour mettre son pyjama, Sundae en grommelant descendit son panier pour dormir en bas avec son maître.  
Quand Ronald ressortit de son placard il trouva Holly étalée sur son lit, les jambes pliées les pieds encore au sol et les bras tendus de chaque cotés. A croire qu'elle n'avait plus profiter d'un lit douillet depuis longtemps.

Avec un toussotement gêné le clown lui adressa la parole.

Ronald- Tu ne te met pas un pyjama ?

Au rire moqueur qu'il venait de provoquer il se demanda si il n'avait pas dit une bêtise. Peut-être que dans le monde de la rouquine les gens dormaient tout habiller et que les pyjamas n'existaient pas ?

Mais Holly se contenta de se glisser hors de ses bottes et de déboucler la ceinture de son pantalon afin de le retirer.

Holly- Y a longtemps que j'ai plus d'pyj'.

Ronald savait qu'il devrait détourner le regard ! Et pourtant il avait du mal à le faire malgré sa gène croissante. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Ronald- Si... si tu veux je peux te prêter quelque chose.

La jeune fille releva la tête en sa direction.

Holly- Comme quoi ?

En ravalant sa salive il ouvrit à nouveau une de ses portes de placard et en sortit un de ses sous-pull à rayures qui serait bien évidemment trop grand pour Holly.

Ronald- Palampampampammm !

La rousse éclata de rire en laissant sa tête retomber sur les épaisses couvertures. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un « Tadaaa » normal il fallait qu'il chantonne le petit air de la pub Mcdo.  
Quand au clown il était fier d'avoir réussi à la faire rire à nouveau.

Ronald- Essaye le au moins.  
Holly- OK on va voir ça.

Et d'un coup de pied elle fini de virer son pantalon, se releva et se dirigea vers Ronald en retirant sa veste en jean et son T-shirt noir.

GLUPS ! Non le clown ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Est-ce qu'il faisait soudain chaud dans cette chambre ?

La jeune fille s'amusait du regard gêné et rougissant que posait le clown sur elle quand elle lui prit le vêtement des mains.

Ronald- Tu... t'sais.. t... tu sais tu pouvais aussi te changer dans le placard...

Il se maudissait de bégayer autant.


	9. Pyjama

Essayant de se dépêtrer du sous-pull un peu large pour elle, Holly répondit toujours avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Holly- Tu sais quand tu grandis dans un foyer où la salle des douches est mixte, la pudeur t'en a vite plus rien à foutre.

Si elle le disait... La rouquine passa enfin la tête du vêtement qui lui descendait jusque sous les hanches, ses mains peinant à sortir des manches.

Holly- C'est pas au point.  
Ronald- Oh attend !  
Holly- Hé !

Elle fut d'abord surprise quand il s'approcha d'elle pour prendre le tissus du sous-pull de chaque cotés, il tira dessus et le vêtement s'agrandit jusqu'à ses chevilles comme une grande chemise de nuit. Ronald se redressa tout sourire, fier de lui et se demanda ce qui n'allait pas quand il croisa le regard septique de son invitée.

Holly- Ôte moi d'un doute... t'es gay ou t'es juste pudique ?

Et évidemment le clown ne comprenait pas tout le sens de la question.

Ronald- C'est dans ma nature d'être gai et joyeux !

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait répondu de si drôle mais Holly pouffa à nouveau de rire en commençant à faire un bord à une des manches.

Holly- Laisse tomber. Quand j'disais que c'était pas au point je parlais des manches.  
Ronald- Oh pardon !

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir autant gaffer avec quelqu'un en si peu de temps.  
Ronald ne voulant que trop bien faire prit la seconde manche pour y faire un bord aussi. Mince, pourquoi le regard de la jeune fille restair fixer sur lui ? Et pourquoi ça le troubler tant ?

Ronald-... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Holly- Tu retires jamais ton maquillage ?

Maquillage ? Son visage ?

Ronald- Ce n'est pas du maquillage.  
Holly- Tu veux dire que c'est vraiment ta peau ?  
Ronald- Exactomundo.

Il relâcha le bord de la manche terminer et recommença celui que la rouquine avait fait et qui se défaisait déjà.

Qui y avait-il de si étonnant à ce que sa peau soit ainsi ? Pourquoi Holly pensait-elle à ce point qu'il s'agissait de maquillage ? Et pourquoi essayait-il de se concentrer sur le bord de la manche plutôt que sur la jeune fille qui le dévorait du regard ?

Elle qui l'avait habituer aux coups de poings il fut presque surprit quand elle approcha doucement sa main de sa joue pâle. 

Holly- Je peux ?

Toucher son visage ? Pourquoi pas si ça l'intriguée à ce point.

Ronald- Tu peux.

Une petite sensation bizarre qu'il tenta d'ignorer quand elle posa la main sur sa peau, frottant doucement avec son pouce.

Holly- Putain mais c'est vrai.

Le clown sourit.

Ronald- Je te l'avais dit.

La jeune rousse lui rendit son sourire en croisant son regard amusé. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange pour elle de se laisser presque pouponnée en le laissant faire les bords des manches de sa chemise de nuit improvisée. Pour elle Ronald McDonald avait toujours été synonyme d'une certaine sécurité et de confiance, et cela encore aujourd'hui apparemment. Elle avait pourtant bien l'impression de le regarder différemment que lorsqu'elle été enfant.

Est-ce que le clown n'avait pas vu son trouble ? Ou au contraire essayait-il de le dissiper quand il relâcha sa manche pour à son tour poser sa main sur son visage avec un grand sourire.

Ronald- Et toi ? Tes tâches de rousseur ? Elles sont vraies ?

Elle rit.

Holly- Garantit cent pour cent rousse !... Tu retires jamais tes gants ?

Euh... pourquoi cette question ? Est-ce que c'était mal poli dans l'univers d'Holly ? Ronald se dépêcha de retirer son gant, dévoilant une main toute aussi blanche et la reposa sur la joue de la jeune fille.

Ronald- C'est mieux ?  
Holly- On doit avoir l'air ridicules, mais c'est mieux.

Ils partagèrent un rire interrompu par l'arriver de Sundae qui remonta par la barre.

Sundae- J'ai oublier mon coussin... Ah pardon je dérange.

Le clown et la rouquine se séparèrent, d'ailleurs comment s'étaient-ils autant rapprocher ?

Ronald- Non ! Non pas du tout ! Je l'aidais avec sa chemise de nuit !  
Holly- Que je trouve beaucoup trop longue à mon goût.

Le projet d'y mettre demain un coup de ciseaux et finalement tout le monde se dit bonne nuit après cette journée riche en émotions pour tout le monde.

 

Le matin suivant semblait un peu moins grisâtre que d'habitude. Ou est-ce que Ronald se faisait des idées ?

Quoi qu'il en soit le petit déjeuner presque prêt il remonta dans la chambre pour réveiller son invitée qui dormait profondément dans son lit hamburger. Blottit dans les draps et les oreillers comme dans un nid douillet, le clown était presque peiner de la réveiller.  
Et à peine il lui frôla l'épaule en lui disant que le soleil était lever... qu'il se prit un coup de poing direct du droit sur son nez rouge !

Ronald- AIIIEEE !

Holly ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Holly- Oh pardon ! Scuse c'est un réflexe !

Hé bin décidément !

Ronald- Tu es toujours aussi sympathique avec les gens qui te réveille le matin ?  
Holly- Euh... hum...

Elle évita la question en se penchant vers Ronald qui assit sur le bord du lit se tenait le nez.

Holly- ça va ? J't'ai rien casser au moins ?


	10. Une Matinée a McDonaldland

Le clown fit craquer son nez.

Ronald- Je crois que non.  
Holly- Et bin tant mieux.

Et elle replongea dans les oreillers.

Ronald se leva en se frottant toujours le nez.

Ronald- Tu viens prendre le petit déjeuner ?  
Holly- Huummm... J'arrive.

Il lui tendit les mains pour l'aider à se sortir du lit dans le quel elle serait bien rester encore une heure ou deux.

Holly s'amusa de voir que la cuisine était aussi bariolée que le reste de la maison. Il flotter dans l'air une bonne odeur de pancakes, d'oeufs et de bacon griller.

Sundae- Enfin réveillée. Tu veux quoi ?  
Holly- De tout ! Je meurs de faim.

Lâchant enfin son nez moins douloureux, avec un sourire le clown prit trois oranges dans un des saladier avant de se diriger à reculons vers le presse-fruit en jonglant.

Ronald- Un petit jus de d'orange ?  
Holly- Ouais.

Et elle avait retrouver son sourire espiègle, elle aussi prit trois autres oranges pour se mettre à jongler également.

Holly- Tu crois vraiment que t'es le seul à savoir faire le malin ?  
Ronald- Jolie !

Moins enthousiaste que son maître, le chien préféra s'en aller avec son assiette pleine.

Sundae- ça va se finir en salade de fruit sur le sol ça...

Mais les deux autres ne l'écoutaient pas et continuèrent leurs jongleries en riant, Ronald à l'aide de sa magie fit apparaître petit à petit d'autres fruits du saladier dans ses mains, les passant à la rousse devant lui.

Ronald- Hop !  
Holly- Hé ho ! Doucement ! La jonglerie à deux j'maîtrise pas super !

Et pourtant elle y arrivait avec un peu de concentration.

Est-ce que c'était un des effets de ce monde ? Qu'importe elle s'amusait ! Et le clown aussi s'amusait de cette petite complicité qu'il partageait avec la nouvelle venue.

D'habitude il était seul à pratiquer la magie et la jonglerie, partageant parfois quelques tours avec ses amis. Mais même si il ne s'agissait que de tours de passe-passe il se sentait un peu moins seul avec Holly. Il faillit perdre le rythme de son jonglage en se demandant depuis quand il avait commencer à se sentir un peu seul ? C'était nouveau ça non ?

Et la prédiction de Sundae d'une salade de fruit sur le carrelage se réalisa quand la sonnerie stridente indiquant un ou des appels vidéo résonna dans la maison. Surprenant les deux jongleurs qui lâchèrent tout.

Sundae- Je l'avais dit...

Ronald se rendit tout de suite devant ses écrans et appuya sur un des boutons pour décrocher. Birdie apparût sur un écran.

Birdie- Salut !  
Ronald- Salut Birdie !  
Birdie- Tika propose une partie de cerfs-volants dans le parc cette après-midi. Vous en êtes ?   
Ronald- Bien sûr !

La rouquine s'approcha des écrans en grignotant un pancake qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

Holly- Du cerf-volant ? Vous êtes sérieux ?  
Sundae- Tu pourrais prendre une assiette.  
Holly- Pourquoi faire ? Après faut faire la vaisselle.

Le chien grommela.

Sundae- On a un lave-vaisselle.

Le clown se tourna vers son invitée.

Ronald- Tu as quelque chose contre les cerfs-volants ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

Holly- Non mais... c'est pas un peu pour les gosses de jouer aux cerfs-volants dans le parc ?  
Birdie- Et alors ? Tu es déjà à la retraite ?

Tout le monde pouffa de rire et Holly fini par accepter l'invitation pendant que Sundae râlait sur les miettes de pancake au sol.

 

Le petit déjeuner avaler, le clown rangeait les assiettes quand la voix de la jeune rousse se fit entendre depuis l'étage.

Holly- Hé ! Ronald ! T'as pas d'miroir dans ta salle de bain ?  
Ronald- Si ! Il y a un mécanisme pour... j'arrive !  
Sundae- Je l'ai toujours dit que c'était idiot ton système pour faire sortir les miroirs du plafond.

Sans se soucier des remarques de son chien le clown remonta par la barre, ravalant sa salive en trouvant son invitée devant la baignoire, les bras croisés, son peignoir jaune sur le dos, ses longs cheveux roux encore humides.

Avec une grande respiration il essaya de retourner son attention sur ce qu'on lui avait demander et si possible sans bégayer.

Ronald- Le miroir est là.

Holly le suivit jusqu'au mur où été accrocher un jeu de dame qui tenait avec des aimants. Une suite de combinaisons en bougeant un pion fit descendre un petit miroir du plafond.

Holly- Ah OK... T'as pas plus grand ?  
Ronald- Oh si bien sûr.

Et une autre suite de combinaisons du pion fit descendre juste à coté d'elle un miroir bien plus grand en forme de l'arche de McDonalds, la surprenant un peu.

Holly- D'accooorrrddd...


	11. Les Cerfs-Volants

Le clown était tout sourire, fier de lui.

Ronald- Pratique non ?  
Holly- Euh ouais, jouer aux dames dès l'matin pour faire descendre un miroir tu trouves ça pratique toi ?

Perdant un peu de son sourire, les bras ballants, Ronald la regarda avec étonnement.

Ronald- En quoi ça ne l'est pas ?  
Holly- Hum...

La vie lui avait apprit que beaucoup de choses se mettaient à fonctionner lorsqu'on taper dessus. Qu'il s'agisse d'un magnétoscope ou de l'administration. La rouquine frappa donc le coté de son poing sur le mur qui résonna et les deux miroirs remontèrent à leurs places. Avec un demi-sourire très sûre d'elle, elle cogna à nouveau dans la paroi, faisant redescendre les miroirs.

Holly- ça c'est pratique et pas prise de tête.

Le clown regardait tour à tour les miroirs, le mur et le plafond.  
Oui bon chacun sa vision du mot « pratique ». Lui pourtant il l'aimait son système de jeu de dames ! Mais si Holly préférait faire ainsi...

Ronald- Oui, ça marche aussi. Je vais redescendre... si tu n'as plus besoin... de moi...

Les mots mourraient uns à uns dans sa gorge et il reculait de plus en plus vite en direction de la porte en voyant la jeune fille qui face au miroir commençait à défaire le nœud du peignoir.

Holly- Hum, ouais ok.

Les bords du peignoir venaient de s'ouvrir quand Holly sursauta en entendant la porte claquée.  
Et bien au moins ce n'était pas avec Ronald qu'elle risquait un viol.

Un peu perturbé et le rouge aux joues, le clown glissa jusqu'à l'étage d'en dessous. La pensée fugace dans son esprit qu'il savait maintenant que son invitée était une vraie rousse. Il fallait qu'il se sorte cette idée et cette vision de la tête.

Sundae- Ronald ? Ça va ? T'es tout rouge.  
Ronald- Oui.. euh... il fait chaud dans la salle de bain.  
Sundae- Le chauffage à fond ? Et bien si elle est aussi frileuse que toi vous êtes fait pour vous entendre.  
Ronald- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
Sundae- Je te rappel avec combien de couvertures tu dors dans ton lit hamburger ?

Oui certes... mais en quoi ça voulait dire qu'Holly et lui allaient forcément s'entendre ? Et qu'est-ce que Sundae entendait par là ?

Le clown se secoua la tête, peut-être que c'était lui qui se faisait de drôles d'idées !

 

En début d'après-midi, après une nouvelle chute dans le toboggan, que la nouvelle arrivée commencer à apprécier quand elle n'y était pas pousser, elle atterrit avec Ronald et son chien non loin du parc.

Sundae marcha en avant sur l'allée, laissant les deux humains derrière lui.  
Avec un sourire moqueur Holly relança la conversation.

Holly- T'étais presser de sortir de la salle de bain.

Oh non ! Le clown sentait le rouge lui remonter aux joues. Il essaya de paraître impassible, même si il devinait au regard de son interlocutrice que ça devait être plutôt raté.

Ronald- Je.. je voulais juste te laisser un peu d'intimité.  
Holly- Mouais...

Elle se mit à marcher à l'envers pour faire face à son héro d'enfance.

Holly- T'as peur des filles ou quoi ?  
Ronald- Quoi ? Mais bien sur que non !

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question ?

Holly- Alors t'es juste pudique et/ou super timide ?

Ronald se contenta de continuer d'avancer en ravalant sa salive ne sachant pas quoi répondre. A vrai dire il n'en savait trop rien lui même. Avant aujourd'hui il n'avait jamais été dans ce genre de situation.  
Les mains dans les poches, marchant toujours à reculons, la rouquine inclina la tête en souriant.

Holly- Je sais pas si je trouve ça pathétique ou mignon.

Mignon ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle trouvait mignon ?  
Et comment ça pathétique ?  
Mais elle avait dit mignon non ?

Arriver sur l'herbe non loin de la fontaine, les autres les attendaient déjà avec les cerfs-volants.

Le temps gris n'empêcha personne de s'amuser. Le concours à celui qui élèverai son cerf-volant le plus haut. Birdie regardait avec nostalgie les jouets volants, elle que ses ailes ne portaient plus.

Le clown s'approcha derrière Holly qui malgré sa réticence de ce matin devait bien avouer qu'elle s'amusait comme une gamine. Ronald posa ses mains sur les bras de la rousse en souriant aussi.

Ronald- Hé tu te débrouilles bien. Ton cerf-volant se dresse déjà bien haut.

Elle pouffa de rire.

Holly- Ouais on m'a déjà dit que j'étais douée pour dresser des trucs en hauteur...

Elle tourna la tête un instant pour croiser le regard incompréhensif du clown.

Holly- Laisse tomber.

Décidément, parfois Ronald ne comprenait rien à ce que la nouvelle venue voulait dire. Les choses qu'elle disait devaient sans doute avoir une signification pourtant.

Ronald- T'as déjà fait du cerf-volant avant ?  
Holly- J'en avais plus fait depuis le foyer avec Jed'.

Elle se tut immédiatement en perdant son sourire après avoir prononcer ce nom, son cerf-volant perdant également de l’altitude.

Le clown n'aimait pas la voir tristounette chaque fois que ce nom mystérieux était prononcer. Ses mains se firent plus douces et rassurantes sur les bras d'Holly, remontant jusqu'à ses épaules avant de redescendre lentement.

Ronald- C'est quelqu'un qui comptait beaucoup pour toi n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune rousse se contenta d'un « hum » et d'un petit hochement de tête approbateur. D'habitude elle était encore plus fermer qu'une tombe à ce sujet, mais par certains cotés son héro d'enfance lui rappelait beaucoup cette personne en qui elle avait réellement confiance.  
Après tout... peut-être que le vrai Ronald McDonald méritait aussi sa confiance ?


	12. Les Cerfs-Volants 2

Avec à nouveau le sourire aux lèvres, voulant la joie d'Holly, le clown glissa ses mains jusqu'à celles de la jeune fille qui tenait la bobine de fil du cerf-volant.

Ronald- Aller ! On le fait monter encore plus haut ! Je crois que tu as une enfance à rattraper !

Retrouvant un petit sourire elle haussa les épaules en fixant elle aussi le regard sur le jouet dans les airs.

Holly- Bah j'ai manquer de rien, un toit sur ma tête et à manger dans mon assiette.  
Ronald- Hum... je crois qu'il te manquait quelque chose.  
Holly- Quoi ?  
Ronald- De supers aventures !

Il fut heureux de l'entendre rire avec lui.

Holly- C'est pour ça que j'attendais l'bus avant d'atterrir ici. J'm'aventurais à travers le pays.  
Ronald- Ah oui ?  
Holly- Ouais. On sait jamais s'qui peut arriver. La preuve j'attendais tranquillement un bus pour la Floride et j'débarque à McDonaldland.

Tout les deux échangèrent un nouveau rire. Une fille qui aimait donc l'aventure ! 

Pourtant Ronald voyait une ombre dans cette histoire. A McDonaldland les aventures étaient toujours pleines de rebondissements joyeux où l'on finissait toujours par se faire des amis.  
Rien à voir avec le comportement méfiant de la rousse et de son besoin de se protéger avec une arme même factice. Son univers devait être bien effrayant.

Aucun des deux ne se soucia vraiment du quel d'entre eux s'était rapprocher en premier. Mais le fait est qu'à présent ils regardaient tout deux les prouesses aérienne du cerf-volant, coller l'un contre l'autre. Le clown tenait la jeune fille contre lui, une envie de rester ainsi, comme un cocon autour d'elle qui lui ferai oublier tout les mauvais souvenirs de son monde qui lui semblait bien agressif.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Holly de laisser aller, du moins pas sans quelques verres de tequila. Mais là elle avait juste décider de laisser tomber. Après tout elle été dans un univers où rien ne pouvait lui arriver de mal pas vrai ? Et Ronald lui rappelait une confiance passée qu'elle retrouvait comme on goûte à nouveau une sucrerie de notre enfance, c'est agréable et on a envie que cette sensation dure toujours.  
Ok, elle commençait aussi à trouver son comportement plus mignon que pathétique.

Les autres les observaient en coin d'un regard attendrit et amusé. Dire qu'hier encore leur nouvelle arrivée parler au clown avec les poings !  
Avait-il réussi à l'apprivoiser ?

La rouquine n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écouler à jouer ainsi au cerf-volant au rythme de la respiration calme de Ronald contre son dos.

Grimace- J'ai faim ! Qui a faim ?

Sans le vouloir il venait de briser le petit cocon autour du clown et d'Holly qui comme tous tournèrent leurs regards vers le gros bonhomme violet.  
Hamburglar désespéra.

Hamburglar- Moi j'ai pas faim.  
Birdie- Aller, on va se manger une petite glace !

Elle tenta de rassurer le garçon.

Birdie- ça, ça passe tout seul.

Il ne fit que soupirer de résignation.

Hamburglar- Si tu l'dis.  
Grimace- Alors on y va !

Et sur ces mots il leva les bras en signe de victoire, lâchant son cerf-volant qui s'envola au loin.

Grimace- Oups...

Et tout le monde rit aux éclats de sa nouvelle gaffe.

Les autres commençaient à faire redescendre doucement leurs jouets volants, la jeune rousse y mettait un peu plus de temps, faisant durer le plaisir, il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus amusée comme une enfant. Ronald fit apparaître dans une de ses main se qui ressembler à plusieurs petites fleurs multicolores en papier qu'il approcha du visage d'Holly.

Ronald- Tu viens manger une glace aussi ?  
Holly- Ouais...

Elle souffla sur les fleurs de papier pour les faire tomber mais elles se transformèrent en petits papillons d'autant de couleurs qui s'envolèrent vers les arbres. Le clown affichait un large sourire satisfait que ses pouvoirs ne l'ai pas trahit. La jeune fille elle aussi sourit en coin en se laissant à nouveau aller contre lui.

Holly- Tu devrais économiser ta magie.

Économiser... un principe qui n'existait pratiquement pas à McDonaldland où la pénurie était une chose un peu abstraite. Après tout la nourriture pousser sur les arbres et ce monde tout entier avait été créer pour que ses habitants soient heureux.  
Manquer de quelque chose n'étaient pas dans leurs habitudes.  
Et le clown ne savait pas dire en quoi ça le toucher que la rouquine se soucis de ça... se soucis de lui...

Ronald- Je voulais juste te faire sourire.

Voilà un truc au quel la nouvelle venue n'était plus habituer depuis le fameux Jed' dont elle parler si peu. Troublée elle préféra retourner son attention vers son cerf-volant toujours en l'air.

Holly- Dans mon monde j'ai apprit qui vaut mieux économiser le peu qu'on a. Chez moi les contes de fées sont pas vrais, si tu donnes le peu qu't'as y a jamais une bonne fée qui t'le rendras.  
Ronald- Je vois... c'est chacun pour soi.  
Holly- La plupart du temps oui.  
Ronald- C'est triste.

Est-ce qu'il développait un sentiment égoïste de vouloir la garder ici à l'abri de cette univers ?

… A l'abri, façon de parler, peut-être n'était-elle pas plus en sécurité dans un monde condamné à mourir.

La rouquine sentit la prise du clown se resserrer, les bras à présent autour de sa taille. Elle n'était pas vraiment du genre sainte nitouche et se demander si elle se faisait des idées. Holly s'était depuis longtemps faite à l'idée que personne ne tenait à elle.

Le reste de la bande s'était déjà éloigner, regardant en arrière pour voir que Ronald et la rousse ne les suivaient pas.

Hamburglar- Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ?  
Birdie- Ils sont mignons tout les deux.  
Hamburglar- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
Birdie- Ah les garçons ne comprennent jamais rien !

Le voleur de burgers haussa les épaules en levant les mains, suivant la fille oiseau qui se dirigeait vers le restaurant.

Hamburglar- Si les garçons ne comprennent pas c'est parce que vous les filles vous n'expliquez jamais rien !

Sundae continua de regarder son maître avant de rejoindre les autres. Il était toujours septique sur l'avenir. Qu'est-ce que ces nouveaux changements annonçaient ? Du bon ? Ou du mauvais ?  
Et après tout devait-il se faire du mourrons pour ça ? McDonaldland et tout ses habitants étaient appeler à disparaître de toute façon.


	13. L'Explosion de la Machine à Laver

Trois jours étaient passés depuis la journée aux cerfs-volants.

Le Dr Quizzical n'aimait pas être déranger dans son travail et Franklin se contentait de dire que la reconstruction de la machine avançait bien. Mais que ce qui prenait le plus de temps était de renforcer tout les composants pour éviter une nouvelle explosion.

Du coté d'Holly et Ronald la colocation était donc toujours de mise. Les questions à répétitions de Birdie agaçait un peu Sundae. En quoi savoir ce qui se passait à la maison entre le clown et la rouquine pouvait bien intéresser cet oiseau ?  
Ne parlaient-elles pas assez souvent entre elles ces deux là ?

Et pourtant le chien le premier pouvait comme le reste de la bande résumer les choses avec un vieux refrain Disney « Y a quelque chose qu'hier encore n'existait pas »

«  Qui l'aurait cru ?  
C'est incongru  
Qui l'aurais su ?  
Oh oui, mais qui ?  
Qui pouvait croire que ces deux-là se seraient plu ?  
C'est insensé  
Attendons voir c'que ça donnera  
Y a quelque chose qu'hier encore n'existait pas »

Bien entendu le caractère bien trempé de la jeune fille n'avait en rien changer. Mais sa carapace méfiante s'était bel et bien fissurée et le clown en était heureux. Même si il continuait à ne pas comprendre beaucoup des allusions faite par son invitée, il appréciait sa compagnie. Tout les deux pouvaient passer des soirées entière à parler de divers tours de magies... de passe-passe pour Holly.

Ronald avait toujours aimer voir les gens, rire, sourire, croquer la vie à pleine dents. Mais quand il s'agissait de son invitée c'était... quelque peu différent.

Amuser les gens le rendait toujours heureux également mais avec Holly son cœur s'emballait facilement. Des adjectifs comme « jolie » ou « belle » lui venait en tête quand il la regardait. Il appréciait leurs points communs comme il avait l'impression que sa propre joie de vivre se brisait quand elle lui parlait de son univers corromput où elle avait grandit et faisait des efforts surhumain pour ne pas lui dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de la voir retourner là-bas, qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle.

Tout ça former en lui un sentiment nouveau qu'il se refusait de définir, sachant qu'elle partirait.

La rouquine avait toujours adopter la philosophie « Carpe Diem », vivre l'instant présent sans se soucier du lendemain parce que le lendemain ne se souciait pas d'elle.

Jusque ici la vie lui ne lui avait apporter que quelques amis mais personne en qui avoir une confiance aveugle.  
Ronald lui rappeler cette seule personne de confiance. Et il était le vrai, pas juste un mec sous un costume.

Le cerveau d'Holly menait une certaine bataille en elle. D'un coté elle sentait bien, elle apprécier le clown plus que de raison et se disait que ça n'était sans doute pas normal. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer tant d'allusions, attendant presque qu'il en comprenne une. Un béguin ? Nààn ! Ou oui.. peut-être.. et son code de vie voulait profiter de tout ce que cette chienne de vie lui offrait alors pourquoi pas ? Elle n'avait jamais eut une telle complicité avec quelqu'un auparavant.

Pourtant elle savait bien qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle, dans son univers d'origine et elle s'acharnait à faire taire cette partie de son esprit qui n'avait aucune envie de rentrer.

Le fait est que sentiment ou pas... autre monde ou pas... la vie quotidienne avait aussi sa place.  
Et c'est ainsi qu'Holly entra plus que sur ses gardes dans la buanderie où la machine à laver faisait un boucan du diable.

Holly- RONAAALD ! C'est normal que le lave-linge y fasse autant d'bruit ?

Le clown arriva en courant accompagner de son chien, voyant sa machine à laver tourner beaucoup trop fort, de la mousse commençant à sortir par le hublot.

Ronald- Euh... non.  
Sundae- Oh, oh...

Et dans un grand « BLAM » le hublot sauta, faisant éclater de la mousse dans toute la pièce et sur ses occupants.

Sundae- Tu déclenches souvent des explosions partout où tu vas ?  
Holly- Des explosions de truc blanc tu veux dire ?  
Sundae- Non en général.

La jeune fille se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de tordre ses cheveux tremper. Ronald essaya de retirer la mousse qu'il avait sur lui, toujours avec son sourire rassurant.

Ronald- Aller, ça aurait être pire.

Et le lave-linge déversa encore plus de lessive dans la buanderie. Blasé le chien sortit en essayant de ne pas se casser la figure sur le sol savonneux.

Sundae- Je vais chercher les serpillières.  
Ronald- Bonne idée Sundae.

La rouquine essaya d'avancer jusqu'à la machine pour voir l'état de son linge et glissa au sol pour atterrir sur les fesses.

Holly- Aie ! Grmbl !  
Ronald- Attend je t'aide.

Il lui tendit les mains pour l'aider à se relever, mais lui aussi en tirant vers le haut sa jeune invitée perdit l'équilibre sur le sol plein de lessive et tomba en arrière dans la mousse avec Holly sur lui.

Ronald- Oups.  
Holly- Et bien j'ai dut bol que t'es confortable pour amortir les chutes.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, la rousse s'était déjà rendu compte que son héro d'enfance était assez confortable, les fois où comme au parc il leur été arriver de se retrouver l'un contre l'autre et où elle avait cette impression d'être dans un cocon.

Ça ne déranger pas non plus le clown d'avoir Holly sur lui. Pour une raison qu'il refusait de s'expliquer il aimait être en contact avec elle dans ces petits moments où le temps semblait s'être arrêter. Même si cette fois-ci la situation été un peu différente, leurs vêtements humides leurs collant à la peau, créant une petite sensation de malaise chez Ronald qui en revanche amusait beaucoup la fille sur lui. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il lui semblait que la respiration de la rouquine s'était elle aussi quelque peu accéléré.

Sundae revint dans la pièce et posa au sol le seau plein de serpillières qu'il tenait dans sa gueule.

Sundae- Vous fichez quoi par-terre ?


	14. Bataille de Mousse

Le clown poussa Holly pour l'obliger à se lever et se releva lui même avec son sourire enjoué.

Ronald- Et bien autant en profiter pour faire une bataille de mousse non ?

« les excuses sont faites pour s'en servir » pensa la rousse.

Holly- Je me disais la même chose.

Et elle laissa tomber un gros tas de mousse sur la tête de son héro d'enfance.

Ronald- Hé ! Attend un peu !

Le chien finit par s'asseoir en soupirant, voyant les deux humains se coursaient dans toute la buanderie comme si ils faisaient une bataille de boules de neige.

La sonnerie stridente qui annonçait un appel résonna pour les surprendre et une fois de plus et ils glissèrent tout les deux dans la lessive, la jeune fille tombant cette fois sur le dos du clown.

Holly- Preuuummmsss !  
Ronald- Non preums !

Leur nouveau jeu d'être le premier à répondre aux appels vidéos.  
Sundae les regarda suspicieux.

Sundae- Commencez déjà par vous relever sans vous casser la figure.

Ça ressemblait à un concours de glissades mais la jeune fille pleine de mousse sortit la première de la pièce et courut jusqu'au fauteuil vert qui était devant les écrans, Ronald la suivait de près, tout autant couvert de mousse.

Holly- Oui allooo ! Maison de Ronald McDonald, ici Holly qui vous parle.

Elle se retourna vers le clown.

Holly- J'aurai fais une excellente standardiste pas vrai ?  
Ronald- Je n'en doute pas.

Et il retira la mousse qu'il avait sur sa salopette pour la coller sur la tête de la rouquine qui la retira en rigolant.  
Sur l'écran, Birdie qui venait d'appeler se demandait ce qui se passait.

Birdie- Vous avez fait quoi tout les deux ?  
Ronald- La machine à laver à exploser, alors on a fait une bataille de mousse. On devrait en organiser une géante dans le parc un jour. C'est amusant !

Il rirent tout les trois, Sundae les rejoint en poussant le panier à linge avec sa tête.

Sundae- Holly je crois qui va y avoir un problème.

La rousse piocha un de ses t-shirt qui avait rétrécit en taille trois ans. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en le voyant ainsi.

Ronald- Oups...  
Holly- Ah ok... chez vous quand ça rétrécit au lavage c'est pas pour jouer quoi.

Ronald lui prit le vêtement des main avec un sourire très sur de lui.

Ronald- Je vais arranger ça.

Et il essaya de tirer sur le tissus mais... au contraire de son pull qu'il avait agrandit en un clin d'oeil pour en faire une chemise de nuit, là le t-shirt refusait de reprendre une taille normal. Des étincelles sortaient de ses gants mais rien ne se passait, se fut à son tour d'ouvrir des yeux ronds. Ça c'était pourtant de la magie facile !

Ronald- Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?

Le chien s'en retourna vers la buanderie tout en répondant à son maître.

Sundae- Notre monde se détruit t'as oublier ?

Oui mais si il n'était même plus capable d'un tour simple, c'était très inquiétant sur l'avancement de la destruction.  
Avec un petit sourire rassurant Holly reprit son t-shirt.

Holly- C'est pas grave. C'est peut-être parce que ça viens de mon univers.  
Ronald- Oui peut-être...

Et il jeta un œil vers la buanderie avant de souffler en direction de la pièce, souffle magique qui évacua toute la mousse en un clin d'oeil tout en faisant flotter Sundae quelques instants dans les airs avant qu'il ne retombe au sol avec le seau sur la tête.

Sundae- HE !

Les deux humains partagèrent un rire moqueur avant que la jeune rousse ne retourne son attention sur son vêtement.

Holly- Et je fais quoi maintenant ? A part s'que je porte j'ai plus d'fringues.  
Birdie- Oh oh... on dirait qu'il est temps d'aller faire du shopping !  
Holly- Tu crois ?  
Birdie- Oui ! Viens je t'emmène faire les magasins entre filles ! Rendez vous dans le centre ville !

Et l'oiseau raccrocha. Le clown suivit du regard son invitée qui remonta à la barre pour aller se sécher dans la salle de bain. Quand à lui encore tremper d'eau savonneuse, il se demandait ce que son chien faisait toujours dans la buanderie.

Ronald- Sundae ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le chien frottait une serpillières au sol, plusieurs autres étaient étaler dans la pièce.

Sundae- J'éponge ! Parce que tu as bien retirer la mousse mais pas l'eau !

Ah oui... effectivement la pièce été encore détremper... sa magie ne faisait plus que les choses à moitié.

 

Une fois Holly de sortit, Ronald finissait de vider le dernier seau d'eau, il n'y avait plus qu'à laisser sécher la pièce et à appeler le réparateur pour le lave-linge. Sundae tordit la dernière serpillière.

Sundae- Tu l'aimes bien Holly ?

Le clown fut surprit de la question.

Ronald- C'est une fille sympathique quand elle ne frappe personne. Parfois j'aimerai comprendre tout ce qu'elle dit mais...

Le chien coupa la parole à son maître.

Sundae- Tu sais bien s'que j'veux dire.

Ronald soupira.

Ronald-... Je crois qu'on peut dire que je l'aime bien.  
Sundae- Aime bien comment ?  
Ronald- Sundae ! Ça c'est moi que ça regarde !


	15. Shopping à McDonaldland

Sundae- Tu sais qu'elle repart bientôt ? Et que nous on va tomber dans l'oublie ?

Le clown perdit son sourire avant de changer de sujet.

Ronald- Tu sais quoi ? Et si ce soir on aller au restaurant manger de bons burgers avec toute la bande ? Et demain on pourrait faire une grande partie de cache-cache dans le parc !  
Sundae- Hum... ça me paraît un programme pas trop aventureux, ça me va.

D'un autre coté McDonaldland n'était plus vraiment une terre de grandes aventures à présent hélas.

 

Du coté des boutiques la rouquine se baladait librement. Le Maire McCheese avait prévenu la population de son arrivée. Mais s'était bien garder d'avertir les gens de la situation de leur monde. Il ne voulait pas de mouvements de panique et voulait que ses concitoyens continuent de vivre dans le bonheur et non dans la crainte.

En attendant ça faisait rire la nouvelle venue de voir que presque tout les vêtements d'ici portaient le logo des deux arches de McDonalds. Et pour tout les habitants ça semblait tout à fait normal.

Holly sortit de la cabine d'essayage avec ses derniers vêtements choisis. Un nouveau short jaune avec une ceinture rouge, de longues chaussettes rayés rouge et blanche, un débardeur rouge assez court qui laissait voir son ventre, le logo de McDonalds aussi cousu sur le tissus. Ainsi que des converses rouges pétant elles aussi faut-il le préciser au logo des deux arches là où il y aurait dut avoir la marque « converses all stars ».  
Devant Birdie elle tourna sur elle même.

Holly- T'en pense quoi ?

La fille oiseau leva une plume avec un clin d'oeil.

Birdie- T'es au top !  
Holly- Merci je sais, je sais.

Elles rirent toute les deux et la rouquine se tourna vers le miroir pour s'admirer à nouveau. Elle s'était habituer à s'habiller de vêtements surtout pratiques pour le voyage. Mais là elle s'était fait plaisir et s'était mise en valeur.

Birdie s'approcha d'elle avec un regard entendu.

Birdie- Tu cherches à savoir si ta tenue plaira à Ronald ?

Holly sursauta presque à la question.

Holly- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Sundae t'as dit quelque chose ?  
Birdie- Non. Pourquoi il aurait du ?  
Holly- Non.

La fille oiseau rit sous cape.

Birdie- Tout l'monde voit que vous vous entendez plus que bien tout les deux.

Bien obligée de l'avouer l'humaine haussa les épaules.

Holly- Ouais.  
Birdie- JE LE SAVAIS !  
Holly- Chuuut ! Non mais crie le plus fort aussi !  
Birdie- Pardon.

Birdie reprit son calme avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Birdie- Du coup tu comptes rester ?  
Holly- Quoi ? Non ! Il a toujours été prévu que je reparte chez moi.

L'oiseau perdit sa joie.

Holly- Mais tu sais que ça va faire de la peine à Ronald ? Et puis à nous aussi... toi au moins dans ton monde tu ne nous as pas oublier.

La jeune rousse se regarda tristement dans la glace. Oui elle était bien ici mais... sa place si elle en avait une était dans son univers non ?  
Et quand au clown...

Holly- C'est compliquer... c'est aussi un peu parce qu'il me rappel Jed' qu'il vaut mieux que je parte.

Birdie regarda son amie avec compassion.

Birdie- Je ne sais pas qui est Jed'. Tu refuses de nous en dire plus. Mais tu nous as dit que dans ton monde il n'était plus là pour toi. Et ici Ronald est là pour toi.

Un point pour la fille oiseau ! Holly allait répondre mais le clown, Sundae, Hamburglar et Grimace entrèrent dans la boutique.

Ronald bloqua un instant sur la rouquine. Il ne rêvait pas ? Elle s'était habiller de ses couleurs fétiches ! Et une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas de hasard. En cet instant il la trouver vraiment et plus que d'habitude, jolie ! Non belle ! Non ça n'allait pas... Sexy ?  
Oui Sexy était le mot juste ! Mais est-ce qu'il avait oser penser ça ?

Son petit blocage tandis qu'il la dévorait malgré lui des yeux n'échappa pas à la jeune fille qui après un regard entendu avec Birdie s'avança vers le clown, le regard lubrique, se mordant tout doucement la lèvre inférieur avant de parler et d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou de son héro d'enfance.

Holly- Ronald ? T'as un bigmac dans la salopette ou t'es juste content d'me voir ?  
Ronald- Je.. euh...

Sarcastique le chien passa son chemin pour aller s'asseoir sur un des pouf près des cabines.

Sundae- Alors là si t'as pas comprit.

La rousse jeta un œil vers Sundae. Est-ce que le chien était plus dégourdit que son maître ?

Le clown posa les mains sur les bras d'Holly dans un vague mouvement sans force pour la repousser mais elle ne bougea pas. Et il cherchait à analyser le sourire provocateur qu'elle avait dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Ronald fut comme sauver par le gong de cette situation par Grimace qui sortit une nouvelle bêtise.

Grimace- Vous avez trouver votre bonheur ici ? Parce que moi je suis entrer dans un magasin pour m'acheter un nouveau chapeau mais aucun ne m'allait.  
Hamburglar- C'est normal, t'étais au rayon des abats-jours !  
Grimace- Ah bon ?

Le garçon se mit une main sur le front à la naïveté du gros bonhomme violet tandis que tout les autres se mirent à rire en imaginant Grimace avec un abat-jour sur la tête.


	16. Cache-Cache

Birdie échangea un clin d'oeil avec Sundae, pour eux ça crever les yeux le béguin qu'il y avait entre le clown et la nouvelle venue. D'ailleurs Ronald avait toujours les bras d'Holly autour de lui qu'il ne cherchait plus à repousser, voir même ils s'étaient rapprocher.

 

Et pendant la soirée c'était encore plus difficile pour le clown de cacher ses regards envers son invitée et sa nouvelle tenue. Quand à la rouquine elle devait avouer qu'elle adorait se sentir ainsi dévorer des yeux.

Sur le canapé bleu devant la télévision, Ronald avait prit l'habitude de poser plus ou moins discrètement son bras sur le dossier du canapé pour le faire glisser sur les épaules d'Holly.

C'était vieux jeu et cliché mais elle avait décider de se laisser faire, se rapprochant de son héro d'enfance en passant ses jambes sur les siennes.  
Les autres soirs, en espérant ne pas se faire jeter, le clown posait sa main au niveau des genoux de la jeune fille, cette fois-ci il ravala sa salive avant de le faire, elle n'était pas en pantalon mais en short et il crut se faire repousser quand la rouquine prit sa main dans la sienne. Mais elle la reposa un peu plus loin sur sa cuisse avec un sourire en coin.

Holly- ça t'arrive de savoir où mettre les mains ?

Ronald se dit qu'il venait sans doute de louper une allusion.

Ronald- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
Holly- Laisse tomber.  
Ronald- Tu veux dire mettre les mains dans tes poches pour te prendre ta pièce ?

Et il retira sa main de la cuisse d'Holly, faisant apparaître la pièce de monnaie au creux de son gant jaune.

Holly- Hé rend moi ça !

Au milieu de leurs rires le clown referma son poing que la jeune fille essayait d'ouvrir pour récupérer son bien, il tendit le bras en l'air hors de sa portée en s'amusant toujours mais avec un sourire très fière d'elle la rousse fit mine d'abandonnée.

Holly- M'en fous j'l'ai récupérer.  
Ronald- Ah oui ?

Et elle sortit la pièce de sous son débardeur, sous le regard étonné de Ronald qui rouvrit sa propre main pour constater qu'effectivement la pièce n'y était plus.

Ronald- Mais ! Comment ?

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

Holly- Ha ha ! J'ai mes secrets.

Oh bien sûr d'un coté c'était mauvais signe pour le clown de perdre ses pouvoirs et se faire berner par un tour de passe-passe. Mais ça voulait aussi dire qu'Holly était très douée ! Et il devait admettre qu'il aimait énormément ce coté de sa personnalité. Comme tout le reste d'ailleurs.

Leurs regards troublés mais heureux furent couper par Sundae qui sauta sur le canapé et s'y étala de tout son long, poussant un peu plus son maître vers la rouquine.

Sundae- Je suis même trop fatigué pour regarder la télé !

De toute façon les deux humains sur le canapé eux non plus n'avaient plus aucune idée de ce qui se passait à l'écran depuis quelques minutes.

Ronald- Il faut être en forme demain, on va faire une grande partie de cache-cache dans le parc.  
Holly- Attend t'es sérieux là ?  
Ronald- Bien sûr.

Ils se fixaient aussi étonner l'un que l'autre.

Sundae- T'as quelque chose contre le cache-cache dans ton monde ?

La jeune fille laissa un instant sa tête partir en arrière en soupirant un peu blasée.

Holly- Nàààn... mais j'veux dire. Cache-cache, s'pas un peu pour les gosses ?  
Ronald- Pas plus que le cerf-volant... ou faire un peu de magie.

Et sous le nez de son invitée il rouvrit sa main où était de retour la pièce. Holly fouilla sur elle pour la chercher, quand est-ce que le clown lui avait reprit ça ?

Holly- OK... va pour le cache-cache demain.

Ronald rit, heureux qu'elle accepte enfin. Elle finissait toujours par s'amuser des jeux dans le parc.

 

Le lendemain un peu plus à l'écart de la fontaine où ils se retrouvaient d'habitudes toute la bande été là.  
A présent qu'elle été elle aussi habillée aux couleurs de McDonaldland il y avait peu de choses qui différencier Holly d'eux finalement.

Birdie, contre un arbre, les ailes devant les yeux commença à compter. Tous partaient si rapidement dans divers cachettes et la jeune rousse se sentait un peu perdue. Ça faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus jouer à ce jeu et les fois où elle avait dut se cacher pour divers raisons. C'était dans un milieu urbain et non dans un parc.

La voyant encore au milieu du chemin tandis que la fille oiseau arrivait à la moitié du décompte, le clown fit signe à la rouquine de venir se cacher avec lui dans les hauts buissons autour d'un arbre.  
Holly courut vers son héro d'enfance et s'appuya contre le tronc, elle leva la tête en direction des branches de l'arbre.

Holly- J'aurai aussi pu grimper.  
Ronald- Tu sais grimper aux arbres ?  
Holly- Hého mon personnage préféré était un oiseau, OK ?

Ronald sourit, la rousse ne ratait jamais une occasion de rappeler qui été sa chouchoute lorsqu'elle été enfant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, dans ou sous l'arbre, Birdie les trouva en deuxième après Grimace.  
C'était au tour de Sundae de compter.

Hamburglar- Ouais mais tu triches tu nous retrouve avec ton flair !  
Sundae- L'avantage d'être un chien !

Mais tous étaient de l'avis du garçon, Sundae grommela.

Sundae- D'accord ! Alors trouvez vous des cachettes plus compliquées et je compterai une dizaine de plus.  
Ronald- ça me paraît honnête.

Grimace compta sur ses doigts.

Grimace- ça nous donne combien de temps ?

Il était toujours un peu à l'Ouest celui là.


	17. L'Ancien McDonaldland

Tous partirent chercher des cachettes juger « plus difficiles ».

Le clown ne savait plus vraiment quand il avait prit la main d'Holly. Peut-être quand Birdie les avaient trouver derrière l'arbre ?  
Pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas lâcher ? Aucune idée mais ça ne déranger apparemment aucun des deux.

Assez éloigné, la voix du chien qui comptait n'était plus qu'un murmure. Ronald s'arrêta en faisant un rapide tour d'horizon à la recherche d'un endroit où se cacher.

Ronald- Hum...  
Holly- C'est quoi là bas ?

Elle pointa du doigt une partie du parc qui était vallonnée et en friches, la route de briques jaunes (qui faisait vaguement pensé au Magicien d'Oz) qui y menait ne ressemblait plus qu'à un sentier tellement la végétation y avait reprit ses droits. Au loin il semblait y avoir un vieux bâtiments et un lac.

Le clown regarda tristement le lieu.

Ronald- Oh... là bas... on y va plus... je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.

La rouquine lui lâcha la main, courant jusqu'à l'herbe haute qui lui arrivait aux genoux, elle se retourna vers son héro d'enfance.

Holly- Alors c'est ce que j'appelle une cachette difficile.

Et elle se remit à courir avec un grand sourire espiègle. Ronald la suivit, lui courant après.

Ronald- HE ! ATTEND MOI !

La jeune fille termina sa course un peu essoufflée une fois arriver au bâtiment qu'elle avait aperçut. Devant lui elle se recula de quelques pas pour mieux l'observer.

C'était un vieux restaurant McDonalds à l'abandon. On aurait pu le croire sortit d'une série apocalyptique, il était envahit de lierre et un arbre avait à moitié poussé sur l'un de ses cotés, comme-ci il prenait possession du lieu, des tables à l'extérieur écroulées sous la verdure, la grande enseigne aux deux arches jaunes était tomber au sol et à demi-couvertes par un arbuste qui faisait pousser les paquets en cartons mais... pas les frites dedans. D'ailleurs les buissons autour ne donnaient que des burgers si petits qu'ils ne pouvaient servir que d'amuse-gueule.

Le clown rejoint enfin son invitée, lui aussi un peu à bout de souffle de sa course. Il n'aimait pas la voir avec ce regard si triste devant les ruines de son univers.

Holly- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ici ?  
Ronald- Et bien... si on en crois la théorie du Dr Quizzical... sûrement que cet endroit a été oublier. Comme le vieux Capitaine Crook là-bas.

Il tourna la jeune fille en direction du lac un peu plus loin, pointant du doigt ce qui ressembler à un vieux monsieur en costume de pirate avec sa veste rouge et son chapeau noir. Complètement voûté et la mine grise, sur son épaule un perroquet vert à moitié déplumé, il pêchait inlassablement, sortant parfois de l'eau un poisson en forme de burger qu'il mettait dans un seau à coté de lui, sans voir que le poisson-burger re-sauter à la flotte dès qu'il ne regardait plus.  
Près de lui un vieux panneau de bois pourri, on pouvait encore lire malgré la peinture effrité « Lac Filet-O-Fish ».

Holly- C'est le Capitaine Crook ?  
Ronald- Tu le connais aussi ?  
Holly- Oui et non, j'ai vu des jouets vintages avec lui, des verres et des poupées. Il est dans un dessin animé aussi. Mais on le voit plus depuis longtemps.

Ronald jeta à nouveau un regard triste sur le pirate. Voilà certainement la raison de son état.  
Sans prendre conscience des nuages noirs qui tournaient au dessus d'eux, Holly entra dans le vieux restaurant, la porte tomba comme une masse au premier contact. Son héro d'enfance suivit la jeune fille, entrant avec elle et toussant à cause de la poussière.

Ronald- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Holly- J'explore.

Le clown aimait explorer et partir à l'aventure ! Seulement ici... il y avait une part de nostalgie. Il y avait un temps où ce restaurant était l'endroit où il retrouvait ses amis. Où il empêchait Hamburglar et le Capitaine Crook de voler les burgers en leur expliquant qu'il été mieux de partager.

La grande salle était sombre, certaines dalles au sol étaient défoncer par la nature qui se réapproprier les lieux. Il y avait encore les tables, le comptoir, quelques vieux cartons de Happy Meal entasser... un peu comme-ci tout avait été figé dans le temps.

La jeune rousse au milieu de la pièce fit un tour sur elle même, l'air vraiment désolée.

Holly- Je me souviens de cet endroit dans les pubs... et des vieilles pubs qu'on trouve sur le net.

Le temps dans l'univers d'Holly devait passer différemment et bien vite. Ronald avait une impression flou qu'hier encore cette place été un endroit joyeux et pourtant incapable de réellement donner une date précise de quand ce lieu était tomber dans un tel état.

Il se plaça derrière la rouquine, la laissant à nouveau se reposer contre lui, posant ses mains rassurantes sur ses bras. Elle n'était pas de ce monde et semblait pourtant profondément attrister par son sort.

Holly- J'aimerai vraiment vous aider.  
Ronald- Tu l'as dit toi même qu'il n'y avait pas de solution.  
Holly- … Ouais... Carpe Diem...

Les voix de leurs amis qui s'approchaient leur rappela la partie de cache-cache en cours qu'ils avaient un instant oublier.

Un rapide tour d'horizon pour trouver une cachette et vite !

A coté du comptoir, le clown ouvrit un placard d'où tomba un balais qu'il lança plus loin.

Ronald- Vite, entre !

Holly obéit et entra dans l'armoire, Ronald à sa suite. Serrer dans ce petit espace, la porte à peine entre-ouverte qui leur permettait de jeter un œil pour voir si quelqu'un entrer dans la salle.

Holly- Tu sais quoi ? Si on été dans une histoire farfelue, je dirais qu'on a un auteur sans imagination qui fait tout pour nous rapprocher.

Le clown haussa les épaules. Après tout... si on en croyait la théorie du Dr Quizzical... pourquoi pas. Tout était possible !  
(Ouais l'auteur s'auto-critique elle même, voilà !)

A l'extérieur les voix se rapprochèrent, leurs amis devaient être juste devant le restaurant... les voix s'éloignèrent à nouveau.

Ronald- Au moins.. je crois qu'on va gagner la partie de cache-cache.  
Holly- Tu vois que j'ai eut une bonne idée.

La jeune fille échangea un sourire avec son héro d'enfance.


	18. Premier Baiser

Le clown essaya de regarder par le petit jour de la porte pour voir si sa bande d'amis revenait par ici.

Pourtant, bien que le placard soit inconfortable ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment d'avoir Holly serrer contre lui. Pour tenir à deux dans l'armoire ils s'étaient enlacer, la jeune fille pratiquement sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas marcher sur les grandes chaussures rouge de son héro d'enfance.  
Le clown se demanda pourquoi la rouquine se mit soudain à rire, il lui fit un « chuuut » en souriant lui aussi.

Ronald- Tu veux qu'on gagne la partie non ?  
Holly- Oui... mais si on doit rester là... Ronald ?

Elle voulait qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. Chose qu'il essayait soigneusement d'éviter pour ne pas rougir. Pour évité une question sur sa respiration plus rapide ou sur le fait que ses mains avaient commencer à se déplacer sur le dos de la jeune fille.  
Et quand le clown tourna le regard vers elle... se fut pour se retrouver avec son visage à moins d'un centimètre du sien.

Holly était le genre de fille à prendre le taureau par les cornes dans pas mal de situations. Et advienne que pourra, tant pis si elle faisait une connerie... ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de Ronald.

C'était comme une pluie d'étincelles qui les traverser tout les deux !  
Un frisson partager !  
La rousse s'étonna, agréablement surprise de l'ardeur avec la quelle le clown répondait à ses lèvres. A vrai dire Ronald s'étonnait lui même, mais il se sentait incapable de s'en empêcher, est-ce que son cœur aller sortir de sa poitrine ?

Un premier baiser qui n'eut pas le temps d'être approfondit, la jeune fille et son héro d'enfance cessèrent quand les voix de leurs amis se firent entendre cette fois-ci dans la pièce.

Sundae- Je suis sur la piste je te dis !  
Hamburglar- ça commence à faire un moment que tu nous répètes ça !  
Grimace- Euh... vous croyez vraiment qui sont venus jusque ici ?

Le chien ouvrit d'un coup de pattes les portes du placard d'où sortirent rapidement Ronald et Holly.

Sundae- TROUVE !

Le clown, l'air de rien, essayait de reprendre son air enjoué habituel, la jeune rousse ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire en coin.

Birdie- Et bien vous étiez bien cacher cette fois ! C'est vous qui avez gagner !  
Holly- Sérieux ?  
Sundae- Bah oui si on te l'dit. Vous faisiez quoi ici ?  
Ronald- On se cacher quelle question !  
Hamburglar- Oui ça on s'en doute mais pourquoi vous êtes venu jusque ici ? Cet endroit me file la chair de nuggets.  
Holly- C'est moi... j'ai juste voulu explorer un peu.

Un craquement de tonnerre résonna au dessus de leurs têtes.

Grimace- Oh, oh... on ferait bien de rentrer.  
Sundae- Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de censé.  
Ronald- Sundae !

Le chien grommela.

Le gros bonhomme violet fixa les gagnants du jeu de cache-cache comme si il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quelque chose.

Holly- Quoi ?  
Grimace- Pourquoi vous avez le teint rouge ?  
Ronald- Il faisait chaud dans ce placard et vous avez mit du temps à nous trouver.

Les excuses sont faites pour s'en servir deuxième service !

Ronald essaya bien de fabriquer par magie des parapluies avec des feuilles mortes qu'il tenta d'agrandir mais peine perdu, il fallait croire que la magie avait déserté cette endroit.

Ils retournèrent donc tous en courant vers la ville, sous la pluie, avec de vieux cartons de Happy Meal comme maigres parapluies au dessus de leurs têtes. Le clown dut retourner quelques pas en arrière chercher la rouquine qui restait sur le chemin à fixer ce paysage morne, où le Capitaine Crook continuait sa pêche sous la pluie comme un automate mélancolique, ignorant les nuages encore plus noirs qui semblaient manger très lentement l'horizon.

Ronald- Viens ! On peut rien pour lui il veut rester ici ! Il ne parle plus à personne !

Commençant à vraiment avoir froid, Holly prit la main de son héro d'enfance et courut avec lui se réfugier vers la ville. Les amis se dirent rapidement au revoir et à demain à hauteur du parc avant de se séparer pour rentrer chacun chez soi.

Enfin passer la porte d'entrée, Sundae se secoua les poils, formant une petite flaque d'eau sur le carrelage.

Sundae- Brrr quel temps !  
Ronald- ça tu l'as dit.  
Holly- ATCHOUM !

Le clown referma la porte et lança vers la poubelle son carton détremper ainsi que celui de la jeune rousse qu'il prit rapidement par les épaules, frottant ses mains sur ses bras pour la réchauffer.

Ronald- ça va ?  
Holly- Humhum... j'ai besoin d'un bain chaud j'crois.

Le chien tordit une de ses oreilles humides.

Sundae- Après une douche froide ? Bonne idée.

Holly monta à l'étage sans un mot.

Ronald se demandait ce qui se passer. Après avoir été si proche d'elle et goûter à ses lèvres si brièvement, voilà qu'elle était distante. Est-ce que c'était sa faute ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?  
Ou est-ce que c'était d'avoir vu cette partie de McDonaldland qui la perturber ?

 

Plus tard dans la soirée sur un tas de coussins, un plaid sur elle, Holly regardait la nuit tomber sur McDonaldland depuis la fenêtre en forme d'arche.  
Sa tranquillité fut troubler par Ronald qui remonta par la barre, il fut surprit de trouver la jeune rousse assise ainsi au sol dans l'obscurité.

Ronald- Hé ? Ça va ?  
Holly- Humhum... Qu'est-ce qui y a ?  
Ronald- Oh juste Sundae qui cherche la télécommande de la télévision, je venais voir si elle n'était pas ici.  
Holly- J'l'ai pas vu.

Et elle retourna son attention sur l'extérieur sous le regard suspect du clown. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Holly l'avait habituer à un ton colérique ou enjouée, mais jamais cette petite voix sourde et mélancolique. Oubliant totalement sa recherche de la télécommande il alla s'asseoir en face d'elle dans les coussins empiler contre la fenêtre.

Ronald- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?  
Holly-... Rien...


	19. Tristesse

Il appuya son regard sur elle n'aimant pas qu'elle lui mente. Elle finit par reprendre la parole en soupirant.

Holly-... T'as déjà été triste ?

Ronald ravala sa salive, cette fois c'est peut-être lui qui n'avait pas envie de répondre.

Holly- J'me disais aussi...  
Ronald- Oui...

Et cette fois il avait toute l'attention de la rouquine. Il regarda aussi par la fenêtre pour éviter de croiser son regard. La tristesse avait toujours été un sujet un peu tabou chez lui, comme si il ne s'en sentait pas le droit, qu'il n'avait pas été créer pour ça... et depuis ce qu'il savait sur le monde d'Holly il se disait que c'était sans doute le cas.

Ronald- Mon univers se désagrège petit à petit... Mes amis perdent leurs pouvoirs, ce qui fait partit de leur façon d'être... et même si je suis un peu moins toucher que les autres... c'est aussi le cas pour moi.

Il osa retourner les yeux vers ceux de la jeune fille. Elle restait silencieuse, maudissant intérieurement son monde.

Ronald- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es triste ?

Holly hésita un instant avant de répondre. En général pour qu'elle parle de son passé ou de ses sentiments il fallait lui tirer les vers du nez.

Holly- Juste... des fois j'me demande si c'est un hasard si j'suis tombée ici. Dans mon univers tout l'monde vous voit juste comme les mascottes d'une chaîne de fast-food qui fait des burgers dégueulasses qui rendent les gens obèses.

En effet se n'était pas très glorieux.

Holly- Mais pour moi... c'est que des bons souvenirs. J'voyais les autres gosses repartir avec leurs familles... et moi je restais sur l'aire de jeux, comme si c'était un peu vous ma famille.

Le clown cherchait quelque chose à dire pour la consoler.

Bizarrement dans sa tête c'était la normalité qu'un enfant soit heureux avec une famille autour de lui pour l'aimer. Pourtant du plus loin qu'il se souvienne lui même n'avait jamais eut de parents quelconques.  
D'une main rassurante il prit celle de la jeune fille.

Ronald- Tu sais... je n'ai pas vraiment de parents non plus.

Un sourire quelque part entre le sarcasme et la mélancolique se dessina sur le visage de la rouquine.

Holly- Ouais... t'as des créateurs qui sont entrain de t'oublier. On est un peu pareil quand on y pense. Nos géniteurs nous jettes quand on devient trop encombrant. Faut croire que c'est ça la vie.

Elle renifla se qui ressembler à un pleure dans l'obscurité en se frottant les yeux.

Ronald- Non, il ne faut pas dire ça. La vie c'est...

Il fut couper dans sa phrase par Holly qui à sa grande surprise se glissa dans ses bras, assise sur ses genoux, le visage blottit dans son cou en marmonnant.

Holly- Tais toi s'il te plaît...

Ronald obéit. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison et qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à dire.  
Il se contenta de la garder contre lui en essayant de contrôler sa respiration pour tenter de maîtriser les battements de son cœur. Pourquoi s'était-il mit à battre si vite ?

Ce n'était absolument pas la première fois qu'il faisait un câlin à quelqu'un et pourtant... ça lui semblait une sensation complètement différente.  
Est-ce que c'était dut à leur rapide baiser ?  
La jeune rousse le sortit de ses pensées en parlant d'une voix à moitié endormit.

Holly- Ronald ?  
Ronald- Hum ?  
Holly- Tu peux dormir avec moi ce soir ?  
Ronald- Bien sûr.

Le clown la resserra un peu plus contre lui en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas seulement content de retrouver son lit. Mais plus il en apprenait sur son invitée, plus il avait envie de rester proche d'elle, la protéger de son univers de fous et la faire rire.

Leur petit cocon qu'ils venaient de se former se trouva éclaté par la voix de Sundae venant du rez-de-chaussé.

Sundae- RONALD ? T'AS TROUVER LA TELECOMMANDE ?

La télécommande de la télé ! Il l'avait complètement oublier !

Ronald- Oh zut !

Holly étouffa un petit rire, se décollant un peu de son héro d'enfance pour lui permettre de se lever mais il n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir l'intention, fixant la bouche de la rouquine se demandant si...  
Avec un sourire retrouver, la jeune fille répondit à la question silencieuse du clown en collant ses lèvres aux siennes.

Sundae- RONAAALD !

Ce chien n'avait jamais autant agacer son maître sans le savoir ! Et cette fois-ci le clown se leva pour redescendre par la barre disant qu'il n'y avait pas de trace de la télécommande à l'étage.

Depuis son amas de coussins, Holly entendit bientôt un grand « YOUPIII » avant de voir remonter Sundae avec son panier.  
En voilà un qui était heureux de retrouver la chambre.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, le chien était très heureux à nouveau à sa place dans son panier, les quatre fers en l'air, ronflant déjà.

Au contraire de son maître qui ne trouvait pas vraiment le sommeil. Un coté bien élevé de lui voulait laisser à la jeune rousse assez d'espace... mais elle n'avait pas l'air de cet avis et Ronald se retrouva bientôt avec Holly blottit contre lui. Pourquoi s'était-elle faite une chemise de nuit aussi courte déjà ?

La respiration du clown eut un raté quand il la sentit poser sa main sur son torse, commençant dans l'obscurité de la chambre à ouvrir les boutons de sa veste de pyjama. Et le pire c'est qu'elle faisait tout ça les yeux fermés comme si elle dormait le plus innocemment du monde.  
La rouquine fit entendre un petit grommellement frustrée quand une fois tout les boutons ouvert sa main trouva le sous-pull à rayures de Ronald.

Holly- Grrmmblll... tu dors avec beaucoup trop d'épaisseurs.

Et certainement qu'elle avait raison car il avait soudain très chaud !  
Il retira au moins ses gants, posant ses mains blanches sur la jeune fille contre lui.

Ronald- C'est mieux ?

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres d'Holly.

Holly- Parce que j'suis fatiguée, on va dire que oui.

Le clown la sentit se calée un peu mieux contre lui et sa respiration se détendre, signe qu'elle s'endormait. Lui était beaucoup moins sûr de dormir. Zut ! A présent il avait à nouveau envie de l'embrasser.


	20. "Je t'aime"

Après seulement quelques heures de sommeil, Ronald fut réveiller par son chien qui sautait sur le lit.

Sundae- ALLER ! DEBOUT ! C'EST L'HEURE DU PETIT DEJEUNER ET J'AI FAIM !

Le clown prêta de suite attention à la forme endormit dans ses bras qui s'était agripper à lui. Avait-elle peur qu'il parte en pleine nuit ?

Ronald- Chuuut ! Holly dors encore.  
Sundae- Et bien il faut la réveiller.  
Ronald- Je m'en occupe, va préparer le petit déjeuner.

Sundae se dirigea vers la barre en trottinant.

Sundae- Et je sais, pour la belle aux bois dormants c'est un croc mcdo avec du bacon grillé et un œuf cuit des deux cotés !

Ronald sourit en laissant sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller. Son chien était râleur mais il retenait ce qui faisait plaisir aux gens.

En prenant garde à ne pas l'écraser ni la réveiller trop brutalement, le clown se tourna vers Holly, ses mains ayant décidés de leur propre chef de ne pas rester immobiles.  
La jeune fille ouvrit doucement les yeux, une forte envie de se rendormir la piquait.

Ronald- Bonjour...  
Holly- 'Jour...

Ronald ne savait pas trop comment elle s'était laisser glisser dans le creux du matelas si bien qu'il était à présent quasiment sur elle. Et que même au réveil il la trouvait belle.

Cette fois il prit les devants pour l'embrasser, ça devait être encore plus addictif que la nourriture du fast-food dont il était la mascotte, car le clown sentait qu'il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de la rouquine, ses baisers étaient devenus comme une drogue.

C'était sans compter l'audace d'Holly, déjà beaucoup plus réveillée à ce contact qui colla son corps à celui de son héro d'enfance. Ronald crut qu'il allait fondre plus vite qu'une glace au soleil quand la langue de la jeune rousse chercha à jouer avec la sienne, sentir ses formes coller contre son corps lui envoyait des étincelles dans le cerveau... et ailleurs.

Un simple gémissement dans le baiser semblait le rendre fou, la rouquine ne savait plus très bien si elle était dans un rêve ou non. Mais dans les deux cas c'était le moment d'en profiter. Elle avait connu d'autres garçons plutôt bons au plumard mais... jamais rien de tel qui la faisait sentir si bien. Peut-être ce sentiment de sécurité qui lui avait tant manqué ?  
Ou bien un autre sentiment plus puissant...

Sundae- LE PETIT DEJEUNER EST BIENTOT PRET !

Cette annonce les coupa dans leur élan.

Holly- Et bien ça c'est ce que j'appelle un service du réveil.

Et des réveils comme ça, l'un comme l'autre en voulait bien tout les jours. Aussi dingue la situation soit-elle.

Mais même si le petit déjeuner se passa dans une bonne ambiance, quelque chose tournait en boucle dans l'esprit du clown. Il aimait Holly, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute et leurs échanges de baisers plutôt ardents devait bien être une preuve de sentiments réciproques du coté de la jeune rousse.

Alors qu'étaient-ils tout les deux ? Des amoureux ? Des amants ? Un couple ? Ou juste deux amis qui s'étaient embrasser ?  
Ronald se sentait aussi un peu coupable de ne même pas lui avoir dit « je t'aime » depuis cette partie de cache-cache.

Holly été moins soucieuse, l'habitude de vivre au jour le jour sûrement et l'habitude d'enterrer au fond d'elle tout ressentit gênant.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle fut doublement surprise après le petit déjeuner.

La rouquine sortait à peine d'une des trois porte du placard où elle s'était habillée. Adossé au mur à coté de la dernière porte, son héro d'enfance l'attendait, il perdit son sourire en jetant un regard vers sa montre qui sonnait. Elle aussi pouvait recevoir des appels vidéos. Le clown rejeta l'appel en voyant que cela venait de Franklin. Le garçon voulait sans doute le tenir au courant de l'avancement de la construction de la machine qui renverrai Holly chez elle et... Ronald n'avait aucune envie de parler de ça maintenant.

Holly- C'était quoi ?  
Ronald- ça peut attendre, rien d'important.

Si il le disait, la rouquine se dit qu'elle n'avait pas de questions à se poser.

Ronald retrouva son sourire quand la jeune fille vint d'elle même se blottir dans ses bras pour chercher ses baisers, son souffle eut quelques ratés quand il la sentit ouvrir la fermeture éclair de sa salopette et poser les mains sur son torse contre le tissus de son sous-pull.

Ronald- Je t'aime.

Cette petite phrase lui avait complètement échapper ! Il avait juste dit ce qu'il penser et ne s'attendait pas à la réaction de la rousse.  
Elle le repoussa vivement, comme choquée, comme si on venait de lui annoncer la pire des nouvelle.

Ronald-... ça va ?  
Holly- Hum...  
Ronald- Holly ?

Il essaya de poser sa main sur son épaule mais elle se dégagea vivement comme si son touché la brûlait. Et elle partit en courant jusqu'à la barre.  
Le clown essaya de la rattraper en lui courant après, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

La rouquine passa en courant par la porte d'entrée qui venait d'être ouverte par Sundae qui revenait avec le journal.  
Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce bazar ? Puis le chien vit arriver son maître qui courait lui aussi, il prit dans sa patte le journal qu'il tenait dans sa gueule afin de pouvoir parler.

Sundae- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Ronald- T'as pas vu où est aller Holly ?  
Sundae- Non elle est juste sortit en courant.

Ronald sortit à son tour.

Sundae- Mais quelqu'un va me dire s'qui se passe dans cette maison ?

Mais une fois sur le trottoir, le clown ne trouva personne. La jeune fille avait disparût. A nouveau un sentiments aussi tabou que la tristesse ou le regard qu'il posait sur Holly quand il la trouver sexy l'envahit.

C'était ça avoir le cœur briser ?  
Il fallait qu'il la retrouve !  
Mais où pouvait-elle bien se cacher ?


	21. A la Recherche d'Holly

Ronald fit le tour des rues alentours en criant le prénom de la jeune rousse.

Sans réponse.

Il fini par se diriger vers le parc, peut-être que les autres y seraient et pourraient l'aider.

Près de la fontaine le clown trouva Grimace, Tika et Hamburglar qui encourageaient Birdie à sauter sur un trampoline en battant vivement des ailes.  
Il semblerait que la fille oiseau teste un nouveau moyen pour essayer de reprendre la voie des airs.

Arriver près d'eux, Ronald attira tout les regards et Birdie cessa de sauter.

Grimace- ça va bien ?  
Tika- T'as pas l'air en forme.  
Birdie- ça a un rapport avec Holly ?  
Ronald- Vous l'avez vu ?  
Tika- Oui en vitesse, elle partait à l'autre bout du parc.  
Birdie- On l'a appeler mais elle n'a pas répondu.  
Hamburglar- Et après on dit que c'est moi qui suis mal élever !  
Birdie- Bien sûr que tu l'es !

Et d'un coup d'aile elle fit tomber son chapeau sur le nez du garçon qui pesta.

Tika- Il y a un problème ? Vous vous êtes disputer ou quelque chose comme ça ?  
Ronald- Oui et non... c'est compliquer, il faut que je la retrouve.

Pas envie de s'embrouiller dans des explications il repartit comme une flèche vers l'autre coté du parc.  
Il ne se sentait pas encore près et encore moins maintenant, à avouer à ses amis ce qui se passer entre lui et la rouquine.

Grimace- HE ? ON PEUT T'AIDER ?

Mais le clown était déjà loin et ne l'entendit pas. Le gros bonhomme violet baissa les bras, l'air dépité d'être ainsi ignorer.

Tika- Laisse le. Je crois qu'il veut la retrouver tout seul.

La fille oiseau se laissa retomber en arrière sur son trampoline en fermant les yeux avec un sourire niais.

Birdie- C'est si mignooon !  
Hamburglar- Qu'est-ce qui est mignon ?

Le niais ayant fait place à l'agacement, Birdie se redressa en se tournant vers Hamburglar.

Birdie- Forcément ! Toi, tu comprends jamais rien !  
Grimace- Fallait comprendre quelque chose ?

Cette fois c'est blasée que la fille oiseau se laissa retomber sur son trampoline, les plumes devant le visage.

Birdie- Raaahhh les garçons !

Grimace et Hamburglar se regardèrent en haussant les épaules. Raahh les filles quel mystère !

 

Ronald de son coté continuait d'appeler Holly sans avoir de réponse. Il arriva à la bordure qui séparait le nouveau parc de « l'ancien » complètement en friche comme oublié sous les nuages noirs.

Cet endroit avait tellement perturber la rouquine. Mais c'était aussi l'endroit de leur premier baiser.  
Était-ce là qu'elle été retourner ? Le clown avança. Après tout cette piste en valait bien une autre.

Il continuait cependant de se demander pourquoi elle s'était enfuit ainsi à un « je t'aime ». Ronald ne comprenait pas, il lui avait juste dit ce qu'il ressentait. Cette fuite voulait bien dire qu'elle ne partager pas ses sentiments et ça... ça lui faisait mal.  
Doublement du fait que quelque chose au fond de lui le faisait à nouveau se sentir comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il n'était pas censé ressentir.

Dans ce décor morne et vallonnée rien n'avait changer. Au loin les nuages noirs toujours aussi menaçants qui grignoter l'horizon, le Capitaine Crook qui pêcher inlassablement dans le lac et le vieux restaurant McDonalds en ruine dans le quel le clown entra en appelant la jeune rousse une nouvelle fois.  
Il ouvrit le placard où ils s'étaient cacher, jeta un œil du coté des cuisines et des jeux pour enfants... mais rien.

Ronald ressortit, triste et les bras ballants, elle n'était pas ici.  
A moins que... Les arbres !  
Ici il y en avait à foison et elle lui avait dit qu'elle savait y grimper, son personnage imaginaire préféré étant Birdie elle avait apprit à se percher sur les branches pour avoir la même vue que les oiseaux et remettre les oisillons dans leurs nids quand ils en tomber.

Le clown leva les yeux et dans la verdure ne tarda pas à voir à travers le lourd feuillage d'un grand arbre des couleurs jaunes et rouges qui n'étaient pas d'un très bon camouflage. Il retrouva un sourire soulagé.

Hum mais comment grimper là-haut la rejoindre ?  
Ronald utilisa un peu de magie en soufflant au sol et un petit nuage de souffle l'éleva jusqu'aux branches imposantes de l'arbre où été cacher la fille qu'il aimait. Hélas sa magie n'était plus ce qu'elle était... le nuage se dissipa à quelques centimètres de la branche à la quelle le clown se rattrapa de justesse.

Ronald- OUPSSS !  
Holly- Qui est là ?  
Ronald- C'est moi !

Et avec un effort il monta sur la branche, rejoignant prudemment Holly qui s'était assise contre le tronc, ses genoux replier sur elle.

Ronald- Tu vas bien ?  
Holly- Hum... Comment tu m'as retrouver ?  
Ronald- Je commence à te connaître.  
Holly- Hum...

Elle s'était murer dans le silence. Ronald regarda devant lui, les branchages laissaient une vue devant eux sur le lac de Filet-O-Fish et le Capitaine Crook. La rouquine fixait ce paysage morne, les yeux tristes.  
Le clown toussota avant de parler, cherchant un peu ses mots.

Ronald- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

La jeune fille soupira.

Holly- Laisse tomber, tu peux pas comprendre, t'es un...

C'est pas que ce discours commencer à l'agacer mais...

Ronald- C'est pas parce que dans ton monde je suis un personnage imaginaire que je ne peux pas comprendre.

Ronald se surprit lui même d'avoir parler si fermement. Holly lâcha un nouveau soupir de résignation et se cogna volontairement l'arrière de la tête contre le tronc.


	22. Romance Dans l'Ancien McDonaldland

Holly- J'ai dix-sept ans putain ! C'est sur des types comme Norman Reedus, Johnny Depp ou Hugh Jackman que j'devrais être en kiff et craquer complètement !

Le clown ne connaissait aucun des noms cité, mais il imaginait déjà des hommes type mannequins belles gueules, gros plein de muscles. Et... il ne répondait pas vraiment à cette description.

Holly- Pas sur toi !

Et là elle venait définitivement d'enfoncer le clou.

Pourtant à nouveau elle souffla comme désespérée. Peut-être que Hamburglar avait raison et que parfois les filles étaient juste compliquées.

Holly- Et les « touah je t'aiiimeuh » des potes bourrés ça compte pas.

Phrase qui intriguer Ronald, la rouquine se mit à jouer nerveusement avec une brindille en entre ses doigts.

Holly- Du coup on me l'as jamais vraiment dit sincèrement tu comprends ? Enfin à part Jed' mais c'était pas le même amour tu vois...

Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains.

Holly- Raaahhh je déteste quand tout devient compliqué !

Encore ce Jed' ? Ça semblait être un énorme bordel dans la tête d'Holly et le clown n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Le cœur serrer, se voulant rassurant il se déplaça pour se mettre sur la même branche, en face d'elle, lui retirant doucement les mains qu'elle serrait de chaque coté de son crâne.

Ronald- Hé... c'est pas moi qui vais te juger... tu le sais. Tu m'connais non ? Enfin dans ton univers.

La jeune fille baissa la tête en entourant ses jambes pliés avec ses bras.

Holly- Ouais je sais que toi t'es sincère justement. Et je sais qu'en m'disant qu'tu m'aimes t'attends une réponse mais... tu vois j'ai jamais dis ça à personne. Mais c'était pas gênant puisque j'avais personne à aimer ou à qui j'me suis attacher. J'veux dire ça va, c'est pas comme si j'avais jamais eut de gars, ça doit faire depuis mes quatorze ans que j'couche mais...

« Personne à aimer ou personne à qui j'me suis attacher »... Paroles qui résonnaient dans l'esprit de Ronald. Il n'avait pas réellement mesurer la solitude de la rouquine dans son monde.

Elle lui avait dit avoir passer son enfance dans un foyer, il l'avait donc imaginer plein d'adultes aimants et plein d'enfants avec qui jouer comme une grande bande de copains.  
Elle lui avait dit ne pas tenir en place et passer son temps à voyager. A McDonaldland les voyages étaient synonymes de nouvelles rencontres et de plein de nouveaux amis !

Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas dans l'univers d'Holly. Et à cela le clown avait d'autant plus envie de la garder près de lui pour la protéger, tout comme un sentiment tabou de colère le piquait. Il ne savait pas qui été ce Jed', mais qui était-il pour abandonner une enfant à une telle solitude ?

Ronald- Mais ?

La rouquine ravala sa salive.

Holly- Mais quand j'vois s't'endroit... s'que tu risques de devenir si tout l'monde t'oublie...

Elle indiqua le Capitaine Crook.

Holly- ça me rend dingue ! Et j'ai l'impression que j'en crèverai si tu devais finir comme ça ! J'veux pas... tu comprends ?

Le cœur de Ronald se réparer et se gonfler encore plus vite qu'il ne s'était briser !

Peut-être que la jeune fille ignorait qu'il y avait bien des façons de dire « je t'aime ». Et si le clown savait ce qu'était une amitié très forte, ce que c'était d'avoir des amis proches... ça... c'était une preuve d'amour.

Holly releva les yeux vers le sourire de son héro d'enfance. Est-ce qu'il comprenait ? Avec un soupir de soulagement elle se blottit contre lui quand il la prit dans ses bras.

Ronald- Je comprend... Et si on descendait de là ?

C'est que contrairement à la jeune rousse, il n'était pas des plus à l'aise en haut d'un arbre. (mais bon essayez donc de grimper de branches en branches avec ces putains de grandes godasses rouges vous !)

Sans trop y croire il essaya de sortir une corde de mouchoirs de sa manche et... surprise ! Autant de mouchoirs noués qu'il le voulait en sortait ! Est-ce que sa magie allait mieux ?

Ronald attacha donc un des bout de la corde magique à la branche, laissant le reste tomber jusque par terre. Il descendit en premier, Holly à sa suite. Mais sa magie n'allait pas tellement mieux... la corde se brisa au milieu de leur descente, leur faisant retrouver le sol beaucoup plus vite que prévu.

Ronald- OUTCH !

Il ne savait pas si il disait ça à cause de sa rencontre brutal avec la terre ou si c'était à cause de la rouquine qui lui été tomber dessus.

Holly- Bon... ça c'est fait...

Ils se relevèrent tout les deux en riant, le clown aimait l'entendre rire à nouveau. Et sans se soucier du paysage de désolation autour d'eux ou que quelqu'un puisse les surprendre, il embrassa la jeune fille, heureux qu'elle réponde avec tout autant d'ardeur à son baiser qu'ils ne cessèrent qu'à bout de souffles.

Holly- Ronald ? T'as un bigmac dans la salopette ou t'es juste content de me voir ?

La rousse pouffa de rire autant que son héro d'enfance. Ah cette phrase, depuis la première fois à la boutique de vêtements il l'avait entendu un certain nombre de fois !

 

Tout les deux ils auraient pu rejoindre les autres... aller s'amuser dans le parc... ou même rentrer à la maison...  
Mais la journée se passa lentement dans cet endroit oublié. Ronald et Holly juste heureux de vivre ce moment ensemble, loin de tout.

En passant le pont de pierre ils ne virent même pas que pour la première fois depuis des années le Capitaine Crook releva un instant la tête pour les regarder passer, avant de retourner à sa besogne de pêche sans but, les poissons-burgers qu'il attraper sautant à chaque fois à nouveau à l'eau.

Le clown aussi avait l'impression que sa mémoire se réveillait, montrant à la rouquine des endroits de ce lieu bien plus vieux que le restaurant à l'entrée. Des décors qu'elle n'avait vu que dans de très vieilles pubs qui dataient de bien avant sa naissance.

Elle avait des yeux émerveillées qui rassurer Ronald, son monde même dans un si triste état pouvait encore faire rêver !

C'était la fin de la journée quand devant une des ruines ils s'étaient assit contre un arbre pour se reposer de leur marche. Holly assise sur les genoux de son héro d'enfance, l'embrassant doucement, souriante aux mains du clown qui se déplacer lentement sur son anatomie. Hum ? Elle n'aurait certainement pas imaginer ça étant gosse !  
Pourtant à l'instant présent ça ne la déranger pas.


	23. Première Fois

Dans l'esprit de Ronald ce sentiment étrange de culpabilité, comme si il ressentait des choses qu'il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir s'estompait progressivement. La fermeture éclair de sa salopette ouverte et les mains de la jeune rousse sur lui ne faisait que lui envoyer de petits éclairs d'excitation.  
Elle cessa les bisous mouillés qu'elle déposait dans le cou de son héro d'enfance, prise d'un rire moqueur contre elle même.

Holly- Je vais passer pour une folle dans trente secondes.  
Ronald- Pourquoi ?  
Holly- J'ai envie de toi...

La phrase avait été chuchoter, si bien que le clown se demandait si il avait bien entendu, mais les caresses plus enthousiastes d'Holly ne laissait que peu de place au doute. Ronald eut une nouvelle fois cette impression qu'il avait complètement beugué, comme quelque que chose qui venait d'exploser dans son cerveau.

Ronald- Tu veux dire ?  
Holly- Je veux dire est-ce que t'as un bigmac dans la salopette ou...  
Ronald- Je suis content de te voir.

Ils rirent comme deux imbéciles à cette réponse.

La soirée gagnant plus vite en obscurité dans cette partie de McDonaldland à cause des lourds nuages noirs au dessus de leurs têtes, les deux amoureux décidèrent de rentrer.

Ils retrouvèrent tout leurs amis au restaurant du parc. Toute la bande était heureuse de les revoir apparemment réconcilier. Ils prirent tous place à une table pleine de nourriture.

Grimace- ça va mieux ?  
Sundae- Vous allez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passer ?  
Ronald- Juste... un malentendu.  
Holly- Ouais... y a des truc pas pareil dans les deux mondes on va dire. Mais c'est... réglé ?  
Ronald- Oui c'est réglé.  
Sundae- Et bah tant mieux !  
Hamburglar- Mais c'était quoi le malentendu ?

Birdie se mit à râler en agitant ses ailes devant le garçon, les sourcils froncés.

Birdie- Tu comprends jamais rien décidément !  
Hamburglar- Si on m'explique pas je risque pas de comprendre !

Et il se tourna sur son banc en croisant les bras, dos à tout le monde.

Grimace- Fais pas ta mauvaise tête. Tu veux mon burger ?  
Hamburglar- J'ai pas faim !  
Birdie- Pour remonter le moral de tout le monde, ce soir j'ai penser à organiser une soirée pyjama ! Vous êtes tous invités ! Même toi !

Et elle refit tomber son chapeau sur le nez d'Hamburglar.

Hamburglar- Grrmmbbll... J'viendrais.  
Tika- Pas de soucis pour moi !  
Grimace- J'apporterai des boissons !  
Sundae- Pas de problème !

Holly toussota, gênée.

Holly- ça vous dérange si je viens pas ? On a pas mal marcher, j'suis vraiment crevée.

Elle y voyait une occasion en or pour profiter de la maison seul à seul avec son héro d'enfance. Ce dernier croisait les doigts que personne ne remarque la main de la rouquine qui se baladait paresseusement sur sa cuisse.

Ronald- Oui je pense qu'on va rentrer à la maison. Sans rancune Birdie ?

Hamburglar se tourna à nouveau vers ses amis.

Hamburglar- Quoi ? Mais aller ! ça sera pas aussi marrant sans vous !

Fâchée, la fille oiseau lui prit fermement le bras.

Birdie- Alors toi ! Tu sais pas laisser les gens un peu seuls quand ils le demandent ?  
Hamburglar- Mais pourquoi faire ?

Birdie soupira en se cachant le visage avec une aile. Son ami été désespérant !

Tika- Au faite Ronald, Franklin m'a dit qu'il a essayer de t'appeler et...  
Ronald- OH ! Elles ont l'air délicieuses ces frites ! Qui en veut ?

Le clown se sentait une pointe coupable. Après tout c'était le marché de départ que la jeune rousse ne resterait à McDonaldland que le temps de la réparation de la machine avant de retourner dans son monde. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.  
Il ne voulait pas entendre parler des réparations qui la séparerai de lui.

Le repas se passa sans autres « incident » notable, si ce n'est Grimace qui renversa la salière.

Tous partirent ensuite chacun de leurs cotés, la plupart chez Birdie, Holly et son héro d'enfance vers la maison de ce dernier.

Un peu d'appréhension ?  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand le désir réunit deux êtres qui ne viennent pas du même monde ?  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand on succombe au personnage imaginaire avec qui l'on a grandit ?

Des questions oubliées quand dans l'entrée de la maison, sans même avoir prit la peine d'allumer les lumières, Ronald avait repris possession de la bouche de sa chérie.  
Il ne s'était jamais sentit ainsi, dévorer par l'envie.

Et pendant que les autres s'amusaient à la soirée pyjama organiser par Birdie en se racontant des histoires de fantômes tout en mangeant des chips et des crèmes glacées.

Du coté d'Holly et Ronald, débarrasser de leurs vêtements, dans le grand lit hamburger, leurs deux corps s'enlaçaient, s'embrassaient, se caressaient, se découvraient et s'apprivoisaient... se laissant aller, guider par ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

La jeune rousse devait avouer que pendant un instant l'idée d'une déception lui avait traverser l'esprit.

Le clown avait été créer pour un univers enfantin, et si sous ses habits il n'y avait rien ? Un peu comme c'était le cas pour les poupées Ken ?  
Mais elle se mordit la lèvre en découvrant que c'était tout le contraire. Quand pour plaisanter elle lui avait demander si il avait un bigmac dans la salopette ou si il était juste content de la voir elle ne se doutait pas qu'il s'agissait du menu super size.

Ronald se laissait diriger par des instincts qui lui été jusque là inconnus et dont il ne regrettait pas une seconde la découverte. Il aimait la jeune fille avec son cœur, à présent il l'aimait avec son corps et il se demandait si son cerveau n'allait pas exploser à tant de nouvelles sensations.

Et prise par celui qu'elle aimait, Holly n'était pas en reste, ne retenant pas ses cris et ses gémissements.

Le clown pensait qu'il aller devenir fou aux encouragements de son amante, et grogner son plaisir tout en lui faisant un suçon dans le cou, ivre de ce plaisir électrisant qui ne cesser de monter.

Les mains dans les cheveux rouges de Ronald, la rouquine trouva sa libération, se cambrant dans les bras de son bien-aimé, laissant éclaté une jouissance qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit avec d'autres. Son cerveau plus vraiment en état de penser lui rappela quand même cette vieille rumeur qu'il paraît que faire l'amour est bien meilleur avec des sentiments... la jeune fille n'avait plus vraiment de doutes sur la question, ses gémissements se terminant en cris, son corps prit de petits spasmes de plaisir.

L'orgasme attaqua à son tour le clown, il avait l'impression qu'un grand choc de magie venait de le traverser, comme-ci un grand feu d'artifice venait d'éclater avec toute ses couleurs devant ses yeux fermer. Un plaisir grandiose et effrayant à la fois mais tellement mieux qu'un grand huit. Une puissante déferlante d'émotion qui l'avait laisser le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre, la tête dans une douce sensations de flottement.

Tout les deux tremblants, reprenant le contrôle de leurs respirations, restant serrer l'un contre l'autre, Holly embrassa doucement les paupières closes, le bout du nez, puis les lèvres de son amant.

Holly- Je t'aime.. je t'aime.. je t'aime.. je t'aime..

Le clown sourit et rouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard de sa bien-aimée encore embrumer de plaisir. Après qu'elle lui ai avouer qu'elle n'avait encore jamais dit « je t'aime » à personne, la voilà qui le lui répéter inlassablement comme si elle avait des années d'amour à rattraper.

Ronald- Moi aussi je t'aime.. je t'aime..

Il profita de son sourire pour l'embrasser à nouveau, un baiser doux qui s'enflamma rapidement, leur faisant retrouver leur ardeur.


	24. Qui Etait Jed'?

La nuit d'ébats passée, le lendemain il était déjà tard dans la matinée quand le couple s'éveilla en se câlinant, créant autour d'eux une petite bulle de bonheur dans ce monde en déclin.

Soudain la jeune rousse fut prise d'un petit rire joyeux.

Ronald- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Holly- Non rien. Mais quand j'y pense, si on nous voyait, y a plus d'un gosse qui serait traumatiser.

Ronald la rejoint dans son rire. Elle n'avait pas tord et leurs corps portaient des marques de leur nuit ensemble, les suçons qu'ils s'étaient fait un peu partout dans le cou et au niveau de la poitrine, le clown portait même une petite trace de morsure à l'épaule gauche. Mais il aimait bien ces petites meurtrissures, son ego se gonflant en pensant à la nuit de plaisir aux quelles elles renvoyaient.

Et il souriait de voir sa chérie contre lui qui s'amusait du bout des doigts à relier entre elles les marques qu'il avait sur le corps comme si il s'agissait d'un jeu à points.

Sa peau blanche et laiteuse avait toujours fasciner la jeune fille, et elle l'était d'autant plus de constater que sur sa peau à elle les suçons ressortaient rouges mais qu'ils apparaissaient bleus comme de petites ecchymoses sur celle de son héro d'enfance.

A nouveau un petit ricanement échappa à la rouquine et elle se tourna sur son dos, bien que toujours blottit contre Ronald, regardant le plafond les yeux dans le vague.

Holly- Coucher avec toi... j'devrais trouver ça tellement bizarre vu que dans mon univers t'existes pas et puis par rapport à Jed' et tout.

Bien qu'il savait qu'il risquait une nouvelle fois de se heurter à un mur de silence le clown osa la question.

Ronald- Pourquoi ?

Holly tourna la tête vers lui.

Holly- Tu veux savoir qui était Jed' ?

Et comment qu'il voulait savoir qui était cette mystérieuse personne ! Ce Jed' qui semblait avoir laisser autant de bons souvenirs qu'une grande blessure au cœur de la jeune fille.

Après un hochement de tête de son amant, la rousse avec un sourire en coin mélancolique et des yeux remplit de nostalgie vida enfin son sac de révélations.

Holly- J't'ai dit que dans mon monde y avait des animations où des mecs se déguises en toi pour amuser les enfants dans les Mcdo pour les anniversaires...  
Ronald- Il était l'un d'eux ?

Et soudain déjà un des mystère était lever, voilà pourquoi Holly leur trouvait une ressemblance.

Holly- Humhum... J'sais plus si j'ai passer une ou deux nuits sur le parking du magasin où ma mère m'avait laisser. Y avait un Mcdo à coté et je sais pas ce qui m'a le plus attirer entre l'odeur de la bouffe ou les animations qui y avait lieu. Jed' était déguiser en Ronald McDonald et faisait des tours de magie, un peu de jonglerie. C'est lui qui m'a apprit tout ça.

Un second mystère de résolu, mais le clown n'osa pas la couper dans son récit.

Holly- Puis les enfants repartaient avec leurs parents et il a vu que j'étais toute seule. Quand je lui ai raconter que ma mère m'avait dit de l'attendre depuis tout ce temps sur le parking, je crois qu'il a eut pitié de moi. Il avait compris que ma mère ne reviendrait pas me chercher. Il m'a payer à manger et il m'a conduit au foyer encore en costume et en maquillage, ça m'a valut une petite célébrité à mon arrivée.

Ronald souriait tristement à l'histoire de sa bien-aimée, toutefois heureux qu'elle soit tomber sur quelqu'un d'aussi bien que ce Jed'.

Holly- Depuis il est revenu souvent au foyer. Cette fois sans le costume, il me disait qu'il était un ami de Ronald... jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'ils été la même personne. En bénévole il est un peu devenu l'homme à tout faire du foyer pour me voir le plus souvent possible. Il était super bricoleur ! Il réparait de tout, des jouets, à l'électronique en passant par l'électroménager et l'électricité.  
Ronald- Pourquoi il ne t'as pas adopter ?

Le clown espérait ne pas avoir gaffer. Heureusement, décidée à tout lui raconter, la rouquine répondit.

Holly- Je l'ai su que plus tard par une des éducatrices. Il avait une addiction aux jeux et il avait déjà eut des problèmes à cause de ça. Du coup ça passer pas pour monter un dossier d'adoption. C'est pour ça qu'il venait le plus souvent possible au foyer. Il était le seul à s'occuper de moi sans obligation administrative... je crois que c'est un peu comme ça un papa.

C'était tellement dommage qu'il n'est pas pu l'adopter. L'univers d'Holly faisait donc passer la paperasse avant le bon sens, l'amour et la joie d'un enfant ? Drôle de monde.

Quand à savoir ce qu'est un père... en théorie Ronald le savait, certainement dut au fait qu'il avait été lui même créer pour les enfants. Mais à y réfléchir il n'avait aucun parents pour exemple.

Ronald- Et.. que c'est-il passer ensuite ?  
Holly- J'en sais rien...J'avais une dizaine d'années quand du jour au lendemain il n'est plus venu au foyer. Plus aucune nouvelle, comme si il n'avait jamais exister... et moi j'étais toute seule.

Le clown se sentit envahit par son sentiment si tabou de tristesse. Pauvre Holly d'avoir vécut deux abandons de la sorte.

Un univers cruel qui expliquait bien ce qu'elle était devenu quand il avait fait sa connaissance. Une jeune fille méfiante, toujours sur ses gardes et prête à en découdre.

Ronald resserra sa chérie contre lui, plus que jamais il avait envie de la garder avec lui, la protéger et lui offrir un avenir meilleur que son passé, oubliant un instant que les jours de McDonaldland étaient compter.  
Le clown fit aussi le lien entre cette situation et le coté baroudeur de la rousse. Ne sachant pas si son raisonnement était bon.

Ronald- C'est pour ça que tu voyages tout l'temps ? Tu le cherches ?

Il s'en voulu immédiatement en voyant une larme rouler sur la joue d'Holly.

Holly- J'en sais rien... Dans mon monde j'me sens juste à ma place nulle-part.

Ronald allait timidement lui proposer de rester... au moins tant que ce monde était vivable. Mais la sonnerie indiquant un appel l'en empêcha. Le clown sortit rapidement du lit. Un peu gêné, il enroula une des couette verte autour de sa taille pour aller jusqu'à son placard et prit le premier pyjama qu'il pouvait enfiler rapidement.  
Cette scène faisait ricaner la rousse qui s'étira au creux du lit.

Ronald- Je reviens.

Et il descendit par la barre.  
Le son strident cessa, le clown avait dut décrocher et la jeune fille décida de le rejoindre en bas. Plus flemmarde elle se contenta de piocher dans les vêtements au sol, se contentant de seulement mettre la salopette de son amant et descendit à son tour.

Ronald devant son bureau plein d'écrans semblait au comble de l'étonnement, un large sourire aux lèvres. Une bonne nouvelle ?

Ronald- ET TU DIS QU'IL EN A MANGER COMBIEN ?  
Birdie- Je ne sais pas exactement il est toujours entrain de manger. Ça lui a prit ce matin de nous dire qu'il avait envie de burgers et il a essayer les idées de recettes d'Holly. Tu sais celles dont on avait parler le lendemain de notre journée de cerfs-volants ? Et depuis il a retrouver l'appétit.  
Sundae- Ouais... et on dirait qui rattrape tout ce qu'il a pas manger ces derniers temps.  
Ronald- Mais c'est génial !  
Birdie- Et tu as vu le ciel ? Il est presque complètement dégager !  
Ronald- Non je n'ai pas encore ouvert les rideaux.  
Sundae- Je vois, t'es encore en pyjama. Vous avez dormit tard avec Holly.

Toujours un peu gêné le clown se gratta la tête, essayant de paraître le plus innocemment crédible possible.

Ronald- Oui... on été très fatigués.

Adossée à la barre, la rouquine mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour qu'on ne l'entende pas pouffer de rire.


	25. Le retour de la bonne humeur ?

Ronald- Je propose qu'on se rejoignent tous au parc tout à l'heure pour profiter du retour du beau temps !  
Birdie- ça marche !

L'appel était terminer.

Holly- Bonnes nouvelles ?  
Ronald- Oui plu...

Est-ce qu'une nouvelle fois quelque chose venait de faire un grand « BANG » d'explosion dans son cerveau ?

Voir sa chérie dans sa salopette bien trop grande pour elle, ses cheveux encore en batailles de leur nuit ensemble, la fermeture éclair du vêtement qu'à demi-fermée qui laissait deviner un décolleté pas désagréable à regarder.  
Pourquoi trouvait-il ça si sexy ?

Et la jeune fille n'arrangeait rien en souriant à son petit blocage. Ronald ravala sa salive en se levant en direction d'une petite fenêtre en forme de la double arche pour ouvrir le rideau.

Ronald- Hamburglar a retrouver l'appétit et il paraît que le beau temps est revenu.

Curieuse, Holly suivit son amant

Effectivement ! Même si les couleurs de cet univers restaient mornes, le ciel quand à lui était resplendissant, n'affichant que quelques paresseux nuages blanc qui faisaient leurs chemins.

Holly- Waahh ! Là ça commence à redevenir comme dans mes souvenirs !

Derrière elle, Ronald la prit contre lui, admirant aussi la vue.

Ronald- c'est magnifique !

Toutefois la jeune rousse tiqua à ce changement soudain. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer le retour du beau temps à McDonaldland ?

ça l'aurait étonnée que les gros bonnets de McDo changent aussi soudainement de stratégie marketing pour en revenir à ce qui avait toujours marcher.

Une idée farfelue lui traversa l'esprit mais... après tout ! McDonaldland était déjà un monde farfelue non ?

Holly- Tu crois que...  
Ronald- Quoi ?  
Holly- Que c'est parce qu'on à... que le monde s'est amélioré ?  
Ronald-... Je n'en sais rien du tout. Peut-être... il faudrait...

Il allait dire « prévenir le Dr Quizzical » mais il n'avait aucune envie de parler du retour de sa chérie. Qui de toute façon, avec un sourire espiègle donna une autre fin à sa phrase.

Holly- Faudrait qu'on remette ça pour voir si ça arrange autre chose.

Le clown n'était pas en désaccord avec cette idée. A peine avait-il poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Holly qu'à nouveau sa montre sonna.

Holly- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il raccrocha au nom de Franklin qui s'affichait.

Ronald- Un faux numéro.

Il n'aimait pas mentir. Mais là... la culpabilité ne pouvait pas lutter face à la nouvelle vague de désir qui envahissait Ronald aux caresses et baisers de son amantes qui avait rouvert sa veste de pyjama, dévoilant les marques des suçons.  
Retour vers le lit hamburgers !

Après tout ils devaient bien avoir le temps non ? Au pire ils auraient juste un peu de retard pour rejoindre les autres au parc.

Le clown aimait voir la jeune fille s'abandonner complètement contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus que luxure. Comme la rouquine aimait voir Ronald perdre complètement pied, la respiration en lambeaux sous ses baisers et ses caresses.

Holly, plus expérimentée que son héro d'enfance avait prit le dessus.

Holly- Ronald ?  
Ronald- Hum ?  
Holly- Je suis la première ?  
Ronald- Oui...

Pourquoi mentir ? La vérité était sans doute évidente.

Le clown ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser du sourire presque sadique et des yeux enflammés de désir de sa chérie. Sa respiration s'accéléra d'un coup quand elle se glissa jusqu’à son entrejambe.

Holly- Donc je suis la première à te faire ça...

Et elle donna un coup de langue sur toute la longueur du sexe dresser de Ronald.

Ronald- AAAaaahhh ouiii...

Un plaisir fulgurant frappa le clown quand il sentit la bouche chaude de la jeune fille envelopper son membre. Des sensations fantastiques qui lui retournaient complètement le cerveau. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il n'allait pas durer longtemps face à ça !

Sa Holly savait le faire monter très haut jusqu'au 7eme ciel !

Ses mains trouvèrent leurs placent dans les cheveux roux de sa bien aimée. Le plaisir était trop intense, une dernière partie lucide de lui se promettait de lui rendre la pareil  
Toutefois une chose perturbait quand même la rouquine... certes elle avait déjà fait parfois une gâterie à quelques uns de ses coups d'un soir et s'était habituer à recracher la semence visqueuse et dégueulasse mais là... c'est elle qui devenait complètement maboule ou ça avait le goût de lait sucré ?*

(* l'auteur à honte de sa connerie ! Si, si j'vous jure!)

 

Une nouvelle partie de jambes en l'air n'améliora à priori rien d'autre dans McDonaldland. Mais après tout ça valait le coup d'essayer non ?  
Ça contribuer au moins à la bonne humeur des deux amants.

Ils retrouvèrent leurs amis au parc, devant le restaurant, Hamburglar s'empiffrait d'hamburgers, il en avait un gros tas dans une assiette, un encore plus gros tas qui débordait d'un carton de Happy Meal. Personne n'osait l'arrêter dans son appétit, trop heureux de le revoir manger.

Holly et son héro d'enfance arrivèrent main dans la main, ce qui n'échappa pas à Birdie qui afficha un grand sourire niais et des yeux rêveurs.

Birdie- Awww...  
Hamburglar- Tu sais t'es pas obliger de t'extasier quand je mange.  
Birdie- C'est pas sur toi que je m'extasie imbécile !

Ce qu'il c'était passer entre eux était un peu difficile à cacher aux autres, surtout face à Bridie qui semblait avoir tout comprit.

La nouvelle était accueillit avec assez d’enthousiasme par toute la bande, même si Holly était un peu distante face à tout ça. C'était pas une annonce de fiançailles non plus ! Ronald était un peu plus à l'aise comme-ci son monde recommençait à tourner rond, qu'il n'était rien de plus normal, que le destin reprenait la bonne voie.

Mais cette joie à table fut de courte durée, Franklin arriva en courant, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il s'arrêta devant la tablée, reprenant un instant son souffle.

Franklin- Super nouvelle les amis ! Papa et moi on a fini de réparer la machine ! Holly tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi !

Et le jeune garçon ne comprit absolument pas pourquoi aucun membre de la bande ne sauter de joie à cette nouvelle. Pourquoi la rouquine perdit son sourire et s'en alla à pas rapides.

Franklin- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Le clown s'en alla à son tour, essayant de rattraper sa chérie.

Sundae- Alors toi t'as rien suivit !


	26. Le Départ d'Holly ?

Le fils du scientifique croisa les bras, vexé.

Franklin- Comment j'aurai pu suivre quelque chose ? J'aidais mon père au labo ! Et chaque fois que j'essaye d'appeler Ronald il ne décroche même pas !

Hum... oui il fallait peut-être mettre au courant Franklin de l'évolution des choses.

 

De son coté le clown arriva enfin jusqu'à chez lui où la jeune fille avait laisser la porte grande ouverte, à l'étage elle faisait déjà son sac.

Ronald- Tu sais, si tu veux tu peux rester ici.  
Holly- Hum.

Il avait l'impression qu'elle s'était refermer comme une huître. Comme à son arrivée ici, comme si elle avait enfiler une armure de froideur.  
Sans doute son meilleur moyen de survit dans son univers.

Ronald- Holly ?  
Holly- Me prend pas l'chou !

Et sans pudeur elle retira ses vêtements de McDonaldland pour remettre ses habits de son univers, ceux avec les quels elle était arriver.

Holly- C'était l'deal de départ non ? T'façon tu sais bien que j'suis nul part à ma place ! J'suis même arriver ici par erreur !

Ronald n'avait aucune envie de s'engueuler avec elle mais jamais ce sentiment si tabou de tristesse n'avait atteint de tel sommets chez lui.

Est-ce que c'était des larmes qui le piquer aux coins des yeux ?

La rouquine passa devant lui sans s'en préoccuper et redescendit à la barre.

Au bas de celle-ci elle prit un instant pour souffler. Elle n'avait fait que semblant d'ignorer la tristesse de son héro d'enfance. Holly détestait le voir triste, ça lui fendait le cœur et elle n'aimait pas ça. Son enfance l'avait tellement habituer à jouer l'insensible.

La jeune fille se disait que peut-être une fois de retour dans son univers son armure impassible reprendrait place.

 

Quelques pas derrière elle, le clown la suivait, le visage inhabituellement triste comparer à celui de la rouquine sur le quel on ne lisait aucune émotion.  
Tout les deux marchaient en direction du parc près de la fontaine où le Dr Quizzical venait de réinstaller sa machine enfin reconstruite.

Toute la bande ainsi que le Maire McCheese étaient réunis pour le départ de leur invitée forcée. Quelques autres curieux comme les Nuggets ou certains Fry Kids.

Mit au courant de la situation le scientifique ne savait pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter envers Holly.  
Une fois sortit de son laboratoire lui aussi s'était bien rendu compte des changements positifs qui s'étaient opérer à McDonaldland.

Le Maire McCheese aussi avait bien vu sa bourgade reprendre du poil de la bête, lui toutefois affichait un grand sourire, n'étant absolument pas au courant de la relation de la nouvelle venue et de Ronald.

Maire McCheese- Holly ! Nous sommes ravis de t'avoir accueillit chez nous ! Comme promit la machine est réparer tu vas pouvoir rentrer dans ton univers !  
Holly- Merci...

Décidément elle ne s'y ferait jamais à cet homme hamburger dont les tranches de fromage dépassaient de sa tête.

La carapace d'impassibilité de la rousse se fissura quand elle dit au revoir à ses nouveaux amis et en particulier à Birdie qui elle aussi lui demanda de rester.  
Holly avait déjà bourlinguer dans plusieurs Etats malgré son jeune age mais jamais personne ne lui avait autant demander de rester. En général les gens étaient bien indifférents à son départ.

Birdie- T'es vraiment décidée ?  
Sundae- Pense à nous de retour là-bas d'accord ?  
Hamburglar- Je t'avais garder des burgers pour la route... mais j'ai eut faim et je les ai manger.

Sundae soupira. L'appétit d'Hamburglar était bel et bien de retour !

De son coté le clown n'arrivait pas à sourire et se demandait même si il y arriverai à nouveau quand sa chérie serait définitivement repartit.  
Peut-être que tout ces sentiments tabous qu'il ressentait s'en iraient avec elle ?  
Cette sensation de sentir son cœur se déchirer de façon lente et douloureuse...  
Après ce qu'elle l'avait ignorer dans la chambre en pliant bagage Ronald fut un peu surprit quand elle l'enlaça pour lui dire au revoir.

Holly- Tu vas me manquer.  
Ronald- Toi aussi... je t'aime.

Et sans se soucier des habitants de la ville qui observer les au-revoir il serra contre lui la rouquine, récupérant ses lèvres afin de l'embrasser pour la dernière fois.

Si leurs amis les regardaient aussi triste qu'attendrit, en revanche c'était quelque peu un choc pour ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant de la nouvelle. Dont le maire qui ouvrit des yeux ronds.

Maire McCheese- J'ai raté un épisode ?  
Dr Quizzical- Pas plus que d'habitude monsieur le maire... pas plus que d'habitude...

L'homme burger fronça les sourcils ne sachant pas comment il devait prendre cette phrase.

Une fois le baiser rompu, Ronald essuya d'un revers de pouce une larme qui roulait sur la joue de son amante, il détestait la voir pleurer.

La machine démarra dans un grondement sourd ainsi que plusieurs « bip » en tout genre, mais cette fois-ci aucune surchauffe. Le portail entre les deux mondes était ouvert.

Le scientifique toussota.

Dr Quizzical- Holly... dès que tu es prêtes tu peux retourner dans ton univers.

La rousse se tourna vers la machine qui l'avait propulser à McDonaldland. Monde imaginaire de son enfance où elle avait cru devenir folle en arrivant.

Holly- OK... Bye tout l'monde ! Ce... c'était sympa...

Elle essaya d'abréger les adieux avant de craquer et passa le portail de retour vers son univers.

La machine l'avait renvoyer dans une ruelle non loin de la gare des bus et du banc du restaurant McDonalds où elle s'était endormit.

La jeune fille respira l'odeur de l'essence et de pollution dans l'air, le bruit de fond des voitures et des divers conversations et insultes des passants qui arrivaient à ses oreilles ne la trompait pas elle été bien de retour « chez elle ».

Merde !  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?

Dans ce monde de têtes de cons qui n'avait jamais voulu d'elle !

Holly n'arrivait plus à contrôler les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues... depuis quand n'avaient-elle plus été aussi triste ?... Depuis l'abandon de Jed'... et... elle se sentait la dernière des conne !

Ronald lui l'aimait pour de vrai ! Il avait assez courut pour ne jamais la laisser seule. Un peu comme si sans qu'elle s'en rende compte le clown avait commencer par magie un minutieux puzzle pour reconstruire les morceaux du cœur que la jeune fille voulait montrer de pierre.


	27. Décision de Rester à McDonaldland

A McDonaldland l'ambiance était morose. Leur invitée forcée leur laisser un grand vide. 

Ronald fixait la machine, comme si son esprit refusait de croire que tout été fini, qu'il ne reverrai jamais Holly.

Avec un soupir triste le Dr Quizzical commença à baisser la manette pour fermer le portail.

Dr Quizzical- Il est temps de...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir d'abaisser le levier que la jeune rousse revint chez eux à reculons, tombant sur les fesses en butant sur le rebord du bas de la machine.

Personne et surtout pas le clown qui se précipita pour l'aider à se relever, ne pouvaient cacher leur surprise et leur joie de déjà la revoir.

Birdie- Holly !  
Sundae- Déjà de retour ?  
Ronald- ça va ?  
Dr Quizzical- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ?

La rouquine à nouveau debout se mit à sourire en essuyant ses larmes d'un coup de manche.

Holly- J'ai décider de rester.

Il y eut plusieurs cris de joies à cette nouvelle, même des serpentins et des confettis sortit d'on ne sait où qui se mirent à voler par endroits, mais la jeune fille ne se souciait plus de ce genre de détails, serrer au point d'avoir du mal à respirer dans les bras de son héro d'enfance.

En bon homme politique qui craignait des problèmes le Maire McCheese lui demanda si elle était certaine de son choix.

Holly- Sûre et certaine !  
Maire McCheese- Dans ce cas tu es la bienvenue! Dr Quizzical je crois que vous pouvez éteindre votre machine.

Le scientifique fini de baisser la manette.

Dr Quizzical- Et bien... au moins maintenant nous savons que le portail fonctionne dans les deux sens sans explosions.

La fille oiseau sautillait de joie en agitant ses ailes, heureuse de la décision de son amie, ne se rendant pas compte que ses pattes quittaient le sol.

Birdie- Tu verras c'est vraiment génial de vivre ici ! Et on fera une grande fête ! On se fera des soirées entre filles ! Et...  
Ronald- Birdie...  
Birdie- Ronald McDonald ne me coupe pas la parole ! Je disais...  
Tika- Mais tu...  
Sundae- TU VOLES !  
Birdie- Quoi ?

L'oiseau regarda vers le sol constatant bel et bien que ses ailes la portait à nouveau. A sa plus grande joies sous les sourires des autres elle se mit a virevolter au dessus de leurs têtes.

Birdie- JE VOLE ! JE PEUX A NOUVEAU VOLER ! YOUPIII !

Et sur ses mots elle fit un looping.

Le Dr Quizzical avec un sourire en coin s'approcha d'Holly.

Dr Quizzical- On dirait que tu as vraiment un aspect positif sur notre univers.

La rouquine se contenta d'hausser les épaules, pas vraiment convaincue.

Holly- J'en sais rien.  
Ronald- Elle y serait vraiment pour quelque chose ?

Le scientifique réajusta ses lunettes.

Dr Quizzical- j'ai créer ma machine pour qu'elle apporte une solution à notre problème. Plus qu'un simple portail je l'ai programmer afin de savoir ce qui détruisait notre monde et trouver un remède contre ce chaos. Holly nous a expliquer pourquoi notre monde se désagréger et depuis qu'elle est ici beaucoup de choses semble s'améliorer. Ma machine fonctionne très bien. Holly, mon portail ne t'as pas fait venir chez nous par hasard.

Laissant là le couple à sa théorie le Dr Quizzical s'en retourna vers son invention et son fils.

Dr Quizzical- Franklin ! Aide moi il faut rapporter la machine au laboratoire !  
Franklin- J'arrive papa !

Avec son sourire retrouver, Ronald passa son bras autour des épaules de sa chérie.

Ronald- Prête pour une nouvelle vie à McDonaldland ?

La rousse soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

Holly- Cette histoire est déjà assez cliché ! N'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît !

Et avec un sourire espiègle elle se blottit dans les bras de son héro d'enfance, lui faisant face.

Holly- Mais dit moi... T'as un bigmac dans la salopette ou t'es juste content d'me revoir ?

Le clown sourit de plus belle en l'embrassant. Sundae passa devant le couple, parlant toujours de sa voix morne et sarcastique.

Sundae- Je crois que je vais redescendre mon panier en rentrant à la maison...

Il fit rire les deux amants.

Ronald se recula d'un pas d'Holly en faisant mine de réfléchir.

Ronald- Il te manque quelque chose...  
Holly- Quoi ?

Et d'un clin d'oeil du clown, par sa magie qui semblait aller beaucoup mieux, la jeune fille se retrouva avec ses habits habituel qu'elle avait adopter depuis déjà plusieurs jours à McDonaldland.  
Amusée, la rouquine s'avança vers son amant avec un sourire espiègle et un regard lubrique, passant ses mains sur le devant de sa salopette.

Holly- Avoue le... ça te durcis la frite de me voir aussi sexy...  
Hamburglar- Des frites dures ? Quel idée !  
Ronald- Hamburglar ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

C'est vrai que dans la petite foule qui s'était disperser que fichait-il juste à coté d'eux ?

Hamburglar- Mais rien ! J'viens juste vous dire que la Maire McCheese vient d'annoncer qu'il organisait une grande fête dans toute la ville ce soir pour fêter la décision d'Holly.


	28. L'Anniversaire d'Holly

Et se fut une fête mémorable ! Un événement qui marqua le retour de la joie et de la fin de la destruction de McDonaldland. Leur monde même si pas complètement « réparer » semblait toutefois stabiliser.

Tout les habitants étaient ravis de leur nouvelle venue d'un autre monde. Même si la jeune fille avait du mal à comprendre ce petit statut d'héroïne que les gens lui donnaient. Pour elle, elle n'avait rien fait à part décider de rester près des gens qui l'accepter.

Finalement Sundae se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas eut plus tôt l'idée de dormir au rez-de-chaussé. Entre la TV et la cuisine... que demander de plus comme confort ?  
C'était finalement mieux que la chambre.  
Il s'y était bien habituer à l'arrivée de la rouquine et à présent ne se voyait plus dormir ailleurs finalement.

Et quand tout allait pour le mieux depuis quelques mois, c'est une autre fête qui fut préparer en cachette... L'anniversaire d'Holly.

Mais évidemment que la rousse se doutait que ses amis préparaient quelques choses.  
Entre les petites cachotteries de Ronald et son chien, les bourdes de Grimace et Birdie devenue sa meilleure amie qui ne savait pas vraiment garder les secrets...

C'est avec cette dernière qu'elle eut une idée d'elle aussi faire une surprise au clown.

Pendant que les deux amies faisaient semblant de ne pas entendre l'agitation des préparatifs de l'étage en dessous dans la maison de Ronald. Dans la salle de bain c'était atelier maquillage.

Bien qu'Holly avait un peu moins blanchit le teint de son visage que la peau blanche de son héro d'enfance, elle y avait ajoutée un sourire fin beaucoup plus féminin (qui lui donnait peut-être un petit coté Joker) et un maquillage de petits triangles inversés sous ses yeux, semblables à ceux de Ronald.

Heureuse, la fille oiseau sautilla sur son tabouret en agitant la houppette du poudrier, créant une petite brume de maquillage blanc autour d'elle.

Birdie- Tu es géniale !

La rouquine termina son trait de crayon noir sous son œil.

Holly- Tu trouves ?  
Bridie- Mais oui ! Ronald va adorer ! Crois moi !  
Holly- Si tu le dis.

Elle posa son crayon sur le meuble de salle de bain et se sourit nerveusement dans le grand miroir. Elle espérait ne pas être trop ridicule aux yeux de son petit ami, qu'il ne prendrait pas cela comme une moquerie.

Mais bien au contraire.

 

Sundae leur cria qu'elles pouvaient descendre (marmonnant que vu le chahut qu'ils avaient fait en bas elles devaient bien se douter de quelque chose)

Holly descendit à la barre, sa meilleure amie volant à coté d'elle. Tout le rez-de-chaussé était plonger dans le noir, juste de toute petites étincelles de magie qui guider la route jusqu'à la porte du salon... et dès qu'elle fut pousser toute les lumières s'allumèrent d'un coup avec une pluie de confettis et de serpentins, toute la bande criant un « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRES ! ».

Et même si elle s'y attendait la jeune fille se sentait un peu secouée. Depuis combien de temps on ne lui avait plus souhaiter son anniversaire ? Depuis quand elle ne l'avait plus fêter ?

La réponse était simple... depuis l'abandon de Jed' et cette joyeuse ambiance lui rappelait ses quelques anniversaires d'enfance au McDo non loin de son foyer où Jed' sous son déguisement s'occupait de l'animation, faisant d'elle la reine d'un jour.

Mais le regard que posait sur elle Ronald été bien loin du regard paternel que Jed' lui portait.

C'était le clown qui voulait organiser une grande surprise pour sa chérie et voilà que c'était elle qui le surprenait. Le maquillage qu'elle s'était faite... il la trouvait ainsi magnifique à croquer ! Il s'approcha d'elle en la dévorant des yeux.

Ronald- Waouh ! T'es... t'es... t'es...  
Holly- Oh non quand s'pas la magie qui ramolli, tu trouves pu tes mots.

N'ayant pas vraiment le temps de saisir l'allusion à son 1er tour de magie raté qui avait tant fait penser la rouquine à autre chose. Tout les autres y allaient de leur petit commentaire.

Sundae- Ah ouais d'accord... c'est ça que vous bricoliez dans la salle de bain depuis autant de temps ?  
Birdie- Oui !

La fille oiseau était très fière de sa participation au maquillage.

Hamburglar- C'est marrant comme ressemblance.  
Grimace- Oui, là vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre... j'veux dire ça se voit.  
Tika- Mais Holly vraiment ça te vas bien !  
Franklin- Ouais ça choque pas. J'peux demander à papa une machine à maquillage pour que tu puisses le faire tout les jours si tu veux.

La jeune fille s'amusait beaucoup du regard envieux plein d'étincelles de désir que Ronald posait sur elle.

Holly- Bon tu m'embrasses ou j'vais attendre encore longtemps ?

Le clown se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas déjà fait et embrassa fiévreusement sa petite amie qui lui rendit son baiser avec la même ardeur, se félicitant intérieurement d'avoir prit du maquillage tenace.

Hamburglar se dirigea directement vers la table pleine de victuailles et du gâteau d'anniversaire rectangulaire où était calligraphier en pâte d'amande la lettre « H » pour Holly. Il se frotta les mains.

Hamburglar- Bon et bien le temps qu'ils finissent je propose d'attaquer le gâteau.  
Tika- Attend, avant il faut souffler les bougies.  
Sundae- Heum... la bouche d'Holly me semble un peu occuper en ce moment.

Les deux amants se séparèrent en entendant les moqueries et rirent à leur tour.

Ronald- Je vais allumer les bougies !

Et il marcha à pas rapides vers la table, claquant des doigts pour le faire. Une petite pointe de fierté à sa magie qui ne lui faisait plus faux bon. Il avait réussi à allumer les bougies sans faire cramer tout le gâteau.

Espiègle, la rouquine s'avança.

Holly- Et quand je pense que c'est moi dans mon monde qui avait une réputation d'allumeuse...

Ronald la regarda sans comprendre. Il ne la savait pas pyromane ! Ou est-ce qu'il avait encore raté une allusion quelque part ?

Birdie- Aller Holly ! Fait un vœu !

ça semblait tellement idiot et enfantin pour la jeune fille de faire un vœu le jour de son anniversaire. Et pourtant à McDonaldland ça avait l'air de la chose la plus naturel du monde. En tenant ses cheveux roux elle se pencha donc sur son gâteau pour souffler les bougies, avec ce vœu impossible.

« Revoir Jed' »


	29. Changement de Peau

Vous savez ? Ces boums de notre enfance qui nous semble qu'elle étaient parfois les meilleurs fêtes de notre vie, sans avoir besoin d'alcool... juste des amis, de la bonne humeur, de la musique et des jeux sans prise de tête.

C'était un anniversaire quelque peu magique pour Holly. A McDonaldland on ne devenait pas un adulte sérieux. S'amuser comme un gosse dans une piscine à boules été autoriser, se goinfrer de friandises aussi, danser même si on a l'air ridicule... s'éclater !

Et pourtant à la fin de la fête, une fois les invités partit, Sundae ronflant dans son panier, se promettant de tout ranger demain matin... C'était une autre ambiance à l'étage pour le clown et sa petite amie.

Dans la pénombre sur le lit hamburger, Ronald, sans retenu explorait a nouveau le corps de la rouquine, dévorant son visage de baisers, fiévreux dans ses caresses. La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment comment il réussissait à déjà la rendre aussi impatiente que lui.

Apparemment ce petit maquillage n'était pas sans effet. Ronald McDonald avait donc des fantasmes ?  
Le clown n'avait jamais sentit une excitation aussi sauvage l'envahir, mais qu'il se laisse aller à ses instincts ne semblait pas déranger Holly, bien au contraire.

Oui la voir maquiller ainsi lui faisait quelque chose, c'était un peu comme-ci le destin lui envoyait la fille faite pour lui. Sa parfaite âme sœur.

Comme il aimait la voir perdue dans la luxure, entendre ses cris et gémissements, la laisser à son tour prendre le dessus et être à sa merci jusqu'au point de non retour.  
Se faire plus doux en profitant de la mollesse de l'après-orgasme, reprendre un peu de souffle... Ronald aimait garder son amante contre lui, la couvrir de baisers et caresses rassurantes comme pour la convaincre encore et encore que dans ce monde elle ne risquait rien et serait pour toujours en sécurité, plus jamais seule.  
Sentir leurs corps en redemander encore et recommencer leurs ébats jusqu'à épuisement.

 

Dans la matinée la jeune rousse s'éveilla la première. Elle était blottit contre son héro d'enfance, il la tenait dans son sommeil assez fermement sur lui. Il ouvrit à peine un œil avec un grommellement mal réveiller quand Holly tenta de se déplacer.

Holly- J'vais à la salle de bain j'reviens.

Le clown desserra son étreinte pour la laisser sortir du lit hamburger.  
La rouquine dans la salle d'eau, encore très mal réveillée alluma la lumière et prit le peignoir de son amant qu'elle enfila avant de frapper dans le mur pour faire descendre le petit miroir.

Holly se disait qu'après cette nuit son maquillage de la veille ne devait plus ressembler à rien mais à sa grande surprise son reflet lui renvoya un maquillage qui avait parfaitement tenu le coup. La jeune fille rit toute seule en se disant que dans son monde on ne trouvait pas de produits d'aussi bonne qualité et piocha dans une armoire le démaquillant ainsi que les cotons.

Mais sans qu'elle comprenne, plus elle frotter sa peau et moins le maquillage partait. Son visage restait blanc, son sourire fin et ses yeux entourer de noir ne s'effaçaient pas. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte que ses mains ainsi que ses bras étaient tout aussi blanc !  
C'était quoi ce bordel ? Hier elle n'avait grimer que son visage !

Holly au bord de la panique cogna à nouveau le mur pour faire descendre le plus grand miroir afin de se voir en entier et défi la ceinture du peignoir.

Elle lâcha un cri quelque part entre la panique et la surprise en constatant que plus que sa figure c'était son corps entier qui été devenu pâle d'un blanc certes légèrement moins prononcer que celui de son héro d'enfance.

 

Réveillé en sursaut, le clown sortit rapidement du lit, une des couverture verte nouée en vitesse autour de sa taille, il ouvrit d'un geste la porte de la salle de bain.

Ronald- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Et les yeux éberlués il put constater la transformation de la pigmentation de la peau de sa chérie. Lui même abasourdi, il croisa le regard colérique de la jeune fille qui s'avança vers lui en refermant le peignoir un peu à l'arrache.

Holly- C'EST TOI ! C'EST TOI QUI A FAIT CA ! AVOUE ! RETIRE MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE !  
Ronald- MAIS J'Y SUIS POUR RIEN !  
Holly- TU M'PRENDS POUR UNE CONNE ?

Ronald essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait de maîtriser sa petite amie pour l'empêcher de frapper. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal ! Juste qu'elle se calme et retrouve ses esprits. 

Il pouvait comprendre sa crise de colère mais lui aussi avait besoin de comprendre ce changement.  
Le clown fini par réussir à retenir Holly dos contre lui, retenant fermement ses bras croiser devant elle. D'un clin d'oeil il rompit la magie qui insonoriser la chambre pendant la nuit.

Ronald- SUNDAAAEEE !  
Holly- LAAACHE MOI SALE BATARD ! ENFOIRE ! CONNARD !

Le chien remonta la barre à l'appel de son maître, se demandant ce qui se passait en voyant la scène devant lui quand la rousse réussit à se libérée d'un coup de pied en arrière justement placé. Ronald la relâcha en se tenant les parties, Sundae avait mal pour lui.

Holly- TU VAS M'DIRE C'EST QUOI S'BORDEL ? POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ?

Le clown serra les dents sous la douleur et lui répondit.

Ronald- J'Y SUIS POUR RIEN ! Calme toi ! Il faut qu'on aille voir le Dr Quizzical ! Il doit y avoir une explication !  
Holly- OUAIS GENRE !

Et elle frappa deux fois de suite la main sur le meuble à coté d'elle, une étincelle de magie en sortit et s'en alla comme une flèche s'écraser dans le mur.

Choquée Holly regarda sa main. C'était quoi ça ?  
Le chien aussi ouvrit de grands yeux surprit, se reculant de quelques pas.

Sundae- Ah ok... ça... ça c'est nouveau !

Bien qu'aussi surprit que les autres Ronald s'approcha prudemment de sa petite amie, prenant doucement ses poignets, caressant la paume de ses mains avec ses pouces dans un mouvement lent et apaisant.  
Il fallait que tout le monde reprennent son calme ici.

Ronald- Chuuut... Chuuut... ça va aller d'accord ?

Le regard triste, la rouquine fini par libérer ses poignets pour enlacer son amant, pleurant presque. Le clown la garda contre lui, tournant la tête vers son chien.

Ronald- Sundae, s'il te plaît appel le Dr Quizzical.  
Sundae- T'es sûr qu'il aura une solution ?  
Ronald- Qui d'autres que lui pour en trouver une ?  
Sundae- Moi s'que j'en dit.

Et le chien redescendit par la barre.


	30. Influence des Mondes ?

Ronald essayait de remettre en ordre les choses dans sa tête. Lui aussi aurait été paniquer si il lui été arriver l'inverse. Si sa peau avait subitement changer de couleur, quand à la magie...

L'alarme de la sonnerie annonçant un ou plusieurs appels résonna dans la maison un instant avant que Sundae ne décroche.  
Le couple s'habilla rapidement avant de descendre.

Au rez-de-chaussé c'était une cacophonie de plusieurs appels où tout le monde parlaient en même temps.

Sundae- SILEEENCE !

Holly resta en retrait, son petit ami alla s'asseoir devant les écrans sur sa chaise de bureau verte et demanda également le calme.

Ronald- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Grimace- Comment ça ce qui se passe ?  
Hamburglar- T'as pas encore mit le nez dehors ?  
Sundae- Hé ! On dormait !  
Bridie- Regardez vite ! Toute les couleurs sont revenues !  
Tika- Vite ! Regardez dehors !

Curieuse la rousse ouvrit les rideaux d'une des petite fenêtre en forme d'arches. Le chien et son maître se tournèrent vers celle-ci à la lueur qu'elle dégageait. Oui les couleurs ternes et mornes s'en étaient aller et avaient laisser place aux couleurs chatoyantes et joyeuses d’antan.

Holly- OK... là ça ressemble vraiment à mes souvenirs de gosse.

Un autre écran s'alluma, cette fois-ci sur le Dr Quizzical.

Ronald- Dr Quizzical ! Justement je dois vous parler !  
Dr Quizzical- Oui moi aussi ! Il faut que vous veniez de suite au laboratoire !

Et le scientifique raccrocha.

Sundae- Wah... c'est un appel rapide.  
Birdie- Il y a un soucis ?

Le clown jeta un regard en arrière vers son amante.

Ronald- … On verra... je dois aller voir le Dr Quizzical avec Holly, Bye tout l'monde !  
Tous- Bye Ronald !

Et il raccrocha.

Holly- Encore un problème ?  
Ronald- On ne le saura qu'au labo. Viens...

Ronald guida sa petite amie jusqu'à la petite piscine à balles qui camoufler le toboggan magique. Sundae avançait derrière eux.

Sundae- Encore un jour normal à McDonaldland...

Le clown jeta un regard en biais vers son chien lui demandant de se taire, la jeune fille était assez perturbée comme ça !

Le toboggan les firent arriver juste en face de la maison du scientifique, a peine avaient-ils tous les trois atterrit sur le trottoir que Franklin leur ouvrit la porte en leur faisant signe d'entrer.

Franklin- Venez ! Papa vous att... Wah... euh Holly ?  
Holly- Ouais bon ça va hein !  
Ronald- Ne t'énerve pas sur Franklin.. viens, son père à sans doute une solution.

Même si lui la trouvait très bien ainsi.

Dans le laboratoire le Dr Quizzical eut aussi une réaction de surprise face à la nouvelle peau de la dernière arrivée.

Ronald- Dr Quizzical, est-ce que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour Holly ?

Le scientifique se permit d'inspecter le bras blanc la rouquine avec une grande loupe.

Dr Quizzical- C'est arriver quand ?  
Holly- Ce matin. Je fais comment pour redevenir comme avant ?  
Dr Quizzical- Je n'en sais rien... mais ça expliquerai...  
Ronald- ça expliquerai quoi ?

Le père de Franklin réfléchit un instant une main sous le menton avant de les mener à un gros ordinateur muni de plusieurs grands écrans qui étaient relier à la machine qui permettait de voyager entre les mondes.

Dr Quizzical- Voyez vous, j'étais curieux du monde d'Holly et de la façon de la quelle il influence le nôtre. Tout ces revirements de situations depuis qu'Holly est ici... et si nôtre monde avait influencer le monde d'Holly ?

Il fit une pause pour voir si tous suivait bien ses propos.

Dr Quizzical- J'ai voulu en avoir le cœur net et j'ai un peu bricoler le portail pour y voir les alentours et prendre quelques photos... et j'ai vu ça.

Il appuya sur une touche du clavier pour afficher sur les grands écrans plusieurs photos de plus ou moins bonnes qualités mais sur les quelles les affiches de pubs du restaurant McDonalds étaient facilement reconnaissable.

Les publicités en plusieurs parties affichaient un McDonaldland joyeux où l'on pouvait voir Birdie, Hamburglar, Grimace et Ronald entourer de plusieurs petits coeurs près du nouveau personnage dont les affiches faisaient la promotion... une copie conforme de la jeune rousse sous son apparence actuelle.

Le clown, sa petite amie et leur chien ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des assiettes !

Holly- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire s'bordel ?  
Dr Quizzical- Et bien... je pense qu'en te faisant venir ici nous avons influencer ton monde... tu y as contribuer en t'intégrant ici et en décidant de rester. Mais comme dans un effet balancier, ton monde à également influencer le nôtre en... te donnant cette apparence pour de bon.

La rouquine s'assit sur un des tabouret avec cette impression qu'on venait de littéralement lui retourner le cerveau d'un coup de masse. Son chéri à coté d'elle s'inquiétait de la voir ainsi.

Holly- Ah OK...  
Ronald- ça va ?  
Sundae- Tu veux un verre d'eau ?  
Holly- Naaann ! Nan, tout vas bien ! Je viens juste de me transformer en personnage de pub quoi.  
Dr Quizzical- En gros... c'est un peu ça... mais... je suis certain que si tu décidais de ton plein gré de partir définitivement tu retrouverais ta couleur de peau d'origine.  
Holly- Mais j'ai pas envie de partir !  
Sundae- Alors tu vas rester comme ça toute ta vie.


	31. Renaissance de McDonaldland

La jeune fille grommela à la remarque et sans savoir vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, frappa deux fois de suite dans ses mains, laissant s'échapper trois grosses étincelles de magies qui se mirent à poursuivre le pauvre Sundae dans toute la pièce.

Sundae- HEEE ! MAIS POURQUOI TU FAIS CA !

L'étonnement reprit place sur le visage du scientifique.

Dr Quizzcal- Et ça ? C'est depuis quand ?  
Ronald- Depuis ce matin aussi.

Holly claqua à nouveau deux fois de suite dans ses mains et les étincelles magique s'évanouirent dans les airs, laissant le chien reprendre son souffle.

Les discussions reprirent bon train jusqu'à la déduction que si Holly avait à présent pour destin d'être lier à Ronald en ayant une partie de son apparence... certainement qu'elle avait également hérité d'un peu de magie en elle.  
Le tout à présent été de s’entraîner et de connaître la limite de ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

Franklin entra en courant dans le laboratoire de son père, la mine quelque part entre la panique et l'euphorie.

Dr Quizzical- Franklin ! Je t'ai dit cent fois de ne pas entrer sans frapper ! Papa travaille !  
Franklin- Mais ! P'pa ! Le Capitaine Crook !  
Dr Quizzical- Et bien quoi le Capitaine Crook ?  
Franklin- Il est en bordure de la ville ! Il se balade en saluant tout l'monde ! On dit que les nuages noirs s'en vont de l'ancien McDonaldland !  
Tous- QUOI ?

Ils devaient sortir pour en avoir le cœur net !

Mais oui... Le Capitaine Crook, tout sourire se baladait, son costume de pirate à neuf comme-ci il sortait du pressing, son perroquet ayant lui aussi retrouver un plumage élégant et coloré. Tous les deux apparemment très heureux d'être sortit de leur léthargie.

Une bonne foule était réunis dans le parc pour voir les lourds nuages noir s'évaporer au loin, laissant à nouveau le soleil briller sur cette partie en ruine de leur monde. Une silhouette lointaine marchait tranquillement dans l'allée de briques défoncer.  
Les habitants de McDonaldland reconnurent Le Professeur !

Un vieux monsieur à l'allure de savant fou sous ses cheveux et sa large moustache blanche, sa blouse blanche également et son casque de chantier jaune surmonter d'une ampoule.

Holly eut un peu de mal à le reconnaître, elle ne l'avait vu que dans quelques rares vieilles publicités. Mais les autres citoyens de la ville en revanche étaient ravis de le revoir si bien que l'officier BigMac dut contenir quelque peu la foule.

Le Professeur était un personnage presque oublié qui comme le Capitaine Crook vivait depuis plusieurs années reclus dans le territoire d'oublie et de ruines de McDonaldland. Contrairement au Dr Quizzical qui inventait toute sorte de machines à but beaucoup plus scientifique comme son portail pour traverser les mondes ou sa machine à voyager dans le temps. Le Professeur inventer beaucoup plus de chose en relation avec la nourriture. Des tas de machines capable de fabriquer de nouvelles recettes de burger, des gongs censé ramener des menus complets lorsqu'on les sonnes, des mécaniques de toute sorte en relation avec ce qui se mange…

En voyant tout ce petit monde devant lui il fit ses derniers pas en sautillant de joie, criant à la cantonade qu'il avait un tas de nouvelles idées pour améliorer les burgers et tout les autres menus proposer ici bas.

Le Dr Quizzical, heureux comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis des lustres secoua Holly par les épaules.

Dr Quizzical- Holly ! C'est toi qui a réussi ça !  
Holly- Mais réussit quoi ?  
Ronald- Juste.. en acceptant de rester ici... Avec moi...

La jeune rousse sourit à son petit ami et regarda la joie autour d'elle.

C'est pas comme-ci elle avait rendus énormément de services dans sa vie et comme-ci on lui avait été reconnaissant pour ceux qu'elle avait pu rendre. Pour une fois dans sa vie elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose d'important. La rouquine regarda sa nouvelle peau en tendant ses bras devant elle, une petite moue aux lèvres.

Holly- Bon... Je suppose que ça vaut le coup que je me fasse à ça pas vrai ?

Le Maire McCheese, monter sur une estrade de fortune fit un bref discours disant qu'il fallait fêter ça !

Plus tard néanmoins il demanda des explications au Dr Quizzical qui lui dit ce qu'il savait.

Quand au reste de la bande, une fois la surprise passée, ils étaient absolument tous d'accord que cette nouvelle pigmentation allait très bien à leur amie.

 

Un peu plus d'un ans passa à McDonaldland.  
Ce monde vivait un véritable renouveau ! les anciens restaurants étaient petit à petit reconstruit, les fontaines de ketchup coulaient à nouveau à flot, toute la végétation redonner de sa nourriture de façon abondante. Plus aucun personnage n'était oublier.

Holly, avec l'aide de Ronald apprenait à maîtriser sa magie. Bien que se fut pour elle un coup dur de découvrir ses pouvoirs plus faibles que ceux de son héro d'enfance. Par exemple là où le clown pouvait faire apparaître des ballons et une corde de foulards en même temps la rouquine ne pouvait faire que l'un ou l'autre.

Le Dr Quizzical ne voyait pas ça comme une faiblesse de la jeune fille mais plutôt comme un rappel de ses origines d'un autres monde. Elle n'appartenait que pour moitié à McDonaldland.

Et le temps passait, remplit de nouvelles aventures…

Mais... est-ce qu'on peut appeler ça le mal du pays ? La jeune fille restait rêveuse sur le balcon de l'étage, regardant le ciel vert où passait quelques nuages cotonneux, si bien qu'elle entendit à peine son amant passer derrière elle pour l'enlacer.

Ronald- ça va ?  
Holly- Humhum...

Il n'aimait pas la voir mentir.

Ronald- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

Holly- Pas que j'voudrais y retourner définitivement mais... putain y a des truc qui me manque ici.  
Ronald- Comme quoi ? Tu sais que je peux tout faire apparaître ou presque !

Il la retourna vers lui, dos à la rambarde et avec quelques gestes théâtraux et un grand sourire il fit apparaître autour d'eux une multitude de choses, des ballons, de la nourritures, des jouets, des serpentins... On se serait crut à une mini-fête d'anniversaire. Son sourire s’agrandit quand il vit celui de sa petite amie.

Holly- Tu saurais faire apparaître de la tequila ?  
Ronald- Hum...

D'un discret geste de la main il fit disparaître tout son bazar. Euh... c'est à dire que ce genre de chose faisait partit du « ou presque ».


	32. Le Mal du Pays

La rouquine se retourna à nouveau vers la ville, la contemplant avec des yeux rêveurs. Ronald se mit à coté d'elle, cherchant comment l'aider.

Ronald- D'autres choses te manquent ?  
Holly- Certaines soirées qui vont avec la tequila... c'était une autre ambiance que j'aime à p'tites doses. L'odeur de l'essence, me balader sans but... enfin si t'avais raison... j'crois que j'avais peut-être un but.  
Ronald- Jed' ?  
Holly- Humhum...

Elle hocha la tête. Le clown regarda à son tour l'horizon, sentant une idée germer dans son cerveau.

Ronald- Et pourquoi on irait pas y faire un petit tour ?  
Holly- Où ?  
Ronald- Dans ton monde !  
Holly- Quoi ? Mais non ! J'ai décider de rester !  
Ronald- Oui mais on peut y aller et revenir ici ! Je suis sur que le Dr Quizzical...

Et effectivement de son coté le Dr Quizzical était de plus en plus curieux de l'univers d'origine de la nouvelle venue, il ouvrait le portail à différents endroits pour y prendre des photos. Il pouvait ainsi suivre pas mal de chose sur l'évolution de McDonaldland dans le monde d'Holly.

Lui même n'avait pas l'esprit aventurier, mais quand le couple vint lui proposer l'idée de faire un court périple dans ce monde qui se disait plus réel que les autres il été très emballer !

Le scientifique commença donc à fabriquer une télécommande de retour sous forme de montre pour que cela soit plus discret. Ceci permettrait à Ronald et Holly de revenir à McDonaldland sans devoir repasser par le portail.

Tout ceci prenait des allures d'expédition !

Bien entendu il était fort probable qu'une fois dans l'autre univers les deux clowns perdent leurs pouvoirs.

Evidemment retourner dans le monde d'origine d'Holly voulait dire en plus de camoufler leurs peaux et de mettre des vêtements plus classiques sans le symbole des deux arches, mettre des chaussures normales pour ce pauvre Ronald été plus complexe...  
Et dans la boutique ça semblait plutôt mal partit pour l'instant.

Holly- T'inquiète pas mon choupinet tu vas y arriver !

Et BLAM ! Pour au moins la cinquième fois le clown se vaudra au sol avec ses souliers qu'il trouvait vraiment trop petits, il était habituer depuis sa créations à ses grandes chaussures rouges.

Blasée la rouquine se tourna vers le vendeur.

Holly- Vous auriez pas une ou deux tailles au-dessus ? Voir si il y arrive mieux ?

En soupirant le vendeur retourna dans l'arrière boutique. Si on lui avait dit que deux des citoyens les plus importants de la ville seraient des clients aussi chiants.

Le premier essai de maquillage fut aussi un choc pour ce pauvre Ronald. Il découvrait son visage avec une couleur de chair humaine. Il ne se reconnaissait pas !  
Holly pouffa de rire en le voyant désespéré devant le miroir de la salle de bain.

Ronald- Je sais je suis ridicule !  
Holly- Exactomundo... disons que je te préfère sans. T'es vachement plus sexy au naturel.

Il sourit en coin au clin d'oeil de sa petite amie et la suivit dans la chambre. Comment ça plus sexy ?

C'est en voyant le maquillage s'étaler sur les draps qu'ils se décidèrent à rappeler le Dr Quizzical pour qu'il améliore le mélange.

 

Pour Holly en revanche retrouver son teint de peau été presque perturbant. Un sentiment de nostalgie, une vie qu'elle avait laisser derrière elle.

Leur ami scientifique fini par trouver à leur fabriquer un maquillage très résistant. Son seul défaut... il partait avec de l'eau. Mais ni Ronald, ni Holly ne prévoyait d'aller à la piscine pendant cette petite excursion.

Le fait qu'ils allaient arriver a la fin de l'automne arranger aussi bien les choses de se faire plus discret en se camouflant sous de longs vêtements.  
Et Ronald n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se choisir des habits jaunes et rouges. Holly réussit à avoir le dernier mot pour qu'il porte un jean plus discret et pour ternir les vêtements de couleurs vives. Le but était quand même de passer inaperçu, non pas d'avoir l'air de sortir d'un char coloré de la gay pride.

 

Le jour J arriva, presque aussi stressant qu'une rentrée des classes.

Oui le clown se sentait nerveux de quitter son univers d'origine. Il avait vécut beaucoup de joyeuses aventures à McDonaldland mais là... c'était un tout autre genre de chose. Il avait cette impression de faire du sans filet de se plonger dans ce monde qu'Holly ne décrivait pas vraiment comme quelque chose de joyeux où les choses ne finissaient jamais par s'arranger mais toujours par s’aggraver et où l'on été regarder de travers si l'on sourirait trop.

Pour avoir un maximum d'énergie (plus que pour faire quelques photos volées en tout cas). Le Dr Quizzical replaça sa machine dans le parc et c'était tout une foule qui était là pour le départ du couple.

Le Maire McCheese s'embourbait dans un long discours. 

Maire McCheese- Et ainsi mes chers concitoyens ! C'est dans ce jour historique que nous allons...

Pas grand monde l'écoutait. Certains sautillaient, excités comme des puces, la plupart des amis proches d'Holly et Ronald étaient beaucoup plus nerveux de les voir partir quelques temps dans cet autre univers.

Sundae- Surtout faite attention j'suis sûr que c'est tous des dingues là bas.  
Holly- Humhum....  
Sundae- Je voulais dire...  
Birdie- Faite bien attention là bas.  
Grimace- Et revenez vite !  
Hamburglar- Ramenez moi un souvenir.  
Birdie- Hamburglar !  
Hamburglar- Quoi ?  
Ronald- Ne vous en faite pas. On y va et on reviens très vite.  
Holly- Oui je compte bien revenir a McDonaldland.

Le discours du maire se termina enfin, il été temps car quelques Fry Kids commençaient à ronfler au premier rang.

Le Dr Quizzical alluma sa machine et donna au clown la montre au mécanisme qui devait le ramener ici avec la rouquine.

Dr Quizzical- Voilà. Vous n'aurez qu'à tourner ce bouton là et vous serez de retour à McDonaldland en un clin d'oeil.  
Ronald- Merci. Holly tu es prête ?  
Holly- Et toi ?

En souriant ils s'avancèrent vers le portail, nerveusement Ronald laissa échapper quelques étincelles de magie de sa main.  
Il était prêt, même si il ne se reconnaissait plus vraiment avec cette couleur de peau et la teinture brune de ses cheveux.  
Le clown avait par contre un petit éclair d'excitation qui le traverser en voyant sa chérie de retour dans les habits avec les quels elle était arrivée. Son sac à dos et sa peau de son ancienne couleur, le seul changement était une veste en polaire noir pour lui tenir plus chaud. Ça lui rappeler beaucoup son arrivée ici et la façon dont elle avait sans le vouloir redonner vie à McDonaldland, comme-ci cela faisait intégralement partie de son destin.

Quelques pas rapides en avant... comme pour la voie 9¾ le mieux si on a peur c'est encore de marcher très vite en fermant les yeux.


	33. A la Découverte du Monde d'Holly

Ronald ouvrit lentement les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière matinale. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur puante de l'essence et de la pollution qui lui changer bien de l'air frais de son univers. Le bruit des voitures et des klaxonnes qui résonnaient déjà dans cette ville qui ne dormait jamais. Les bruits des passants qui marchaient, parler et s'insulter... Le froid qui lui paraissait mordant, bien loin des automnes doux de McDonaldland.

Inquiète, sa petite amie lui frotta le bras, il avait l'air frigorifier.

Holly- ça va ?  
Ronald- … Oui...  
Holly- Viens, on va prendre un chocolat et un p'tit déj' au Mcdo.

Main dans la main, le clown camoufler suivit sa chérie.

Les hauts buildings gris et les grandes pancartes de pubs afficher dessus qui tournaient en boucle comme un matraquage de cerveau lui rappeler qu'il était bien loin de chez lui. De plus personne ne souriait. C'était morne, triste, les nuages chargés de pluie qui passer dans le ciel... Ronald se dit que ce monde aussi avait certainement besoin d'être sauver.

La jeune fille retrouvait ses repères. Le Dr Quizzical les avait envoyer là où elle avait été prise par le portail la dernière fois. Toutefois elle s'arrêta en ouvrant de grands yeux devant les posters de publicités du restaurant. Elle n'en revenait pas de se voir sur une affiche et... en jouet pour enfant ?

Holly- Moi ? En jouet ?

Avec un sourire en coin le clown se moqua.

Ronald- Tu es mignonne en figurine.  
Holly- Gniagniagniiaaa !

Ils étaient bien souvent pire que deux gamins.

Ronald eut lui aussi un instant de beug devant la statue le représentant. Cette fois se fut la rousse qui se moqua de lui

Holly- Alors comment tu te trouve ?

Il la suivit à l'intérieur sans répondre.

Ronald bouscula plusieurs personnes par accident en entrant.

\- Hé ! Regardez où vous aller !  
Ronald- Pardon je...  
Holly- Rona... Choupinet ! Viens !

Le clown se dépêcha de rejoindre son amante près des comptoirs. Il fallait qu'il cesse de regarder partout autour de lui comme un alien qui débarque.

Quand à la rousse, c'était presque idiot car il y avait bien d'autres gens à part la mascotte de McDonalds qui s'appelaient Ronald mais... elle ne voulait juste pas prendre le risque de l'appeler par son prénom dans un des restaurant.

Ils commandèrent deux menus que Holly paya avec quelques billets froissés au fond de sa poche.

L'intrus dans notre monde regarda perplexe son plateau de nourriture ainsi que les gens pressés autour de lui. Sans compter ces gens qui se jetaient sur leurs menus comme si ils n'avaient pas manger depuis huit jours.

Holly- Arrête de fixer les gens...  
Ronald- Pardon... Dit moi... les gens ne sont pas heureux de travailler ici ?

Elle fut presque surprise de la question avant de se rappeler qui lui parler. Bien entendu ça n'allait pas être simple à expliquer.

Holly- ça dépend des restos... y'en a où l'ambiance est cool. Y'en a où l'ambiance est pourris. Ça dépend des gens et du gérant. Mais beaucoup bossent ici pour payer leurs études, alors tu comprends ils ont autre chose en tête que faire des frites.

Compréhensif, Ronald hocha la tête et s'attaqua à ses pancakes, se demandant pourquoi sa petite amie cachait un rire.

Holly- Y a aussi le fait qu'ici ils sont stresser parce qu'ils doivent tout préparer en cuisine. Ici les burgers ne poussent pas sur les arbres.

Oui effectivement... ça devait changer pas mal de choses de ne pas pouvoir simplement se servir dans la végétation qui entourer le restaurant. D'ailleurs aucune végétation n'entourer ce restaurant... seulement du béton et du goudron.

Holly- Putain... mais se sont améliorer en bouffe ! Ça me rappel... tu sais le goût des pancakes de la nouvelle machine du Professeur.  
Ronald- Exactomundo ! Tu as raison ! Tu crois que nous avons influencer les menus ?  
Holly- Si tu veux mon avis c'est pas une mauvaise chose.

Le clown la suivit dans son rire, bien qu'il n'évaluait pas vraiment la différence de goût.

Parfois ils s'arrêtaient de parler pour voir si personne ne les regardaient bizarrement. On les auraient prit pour des fous à parler des différences entre les deux univers.

Après leur petit déjeuner et Ronald un peu plus habitué à la température local, le couple prit le métro jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Non définitivement ils préférés tout les deux les toboggans magiques pour se déplacer.

Le clown avait bien proposer de prendre sa voiture si le Dr Quizzical agrandissait l'entrée du portail mais la jeune fille avait dit que ça serait une mauvaise idée. Et en voyant la circulation affolante de la ville Ronald était à présent du même avis. De plus sa voiture en forme de grande chaussure rouge n'aurait pas été un modèle de discrétion.

 

Bien au chaud ils s'installèrent dans un coin de la bibliothèque au niveau des ordinateurs. Au programme, recherche internet intensive sur l'année et demi qui venait de s'écouler sur le marketing de McDonaldland.

A savoir le quel des deux été le plus surprit ! Le clown de découvrir sa popularité dans ce monde ? Ou Holly de voir une actrice, presque son sosie, faire la promotion de McDonalds sous ses traits ?

La campagne de pub avait été semble t-il été faite avec de lourds moyens pour relancer l'univers de McDonaldland et ses personnages, la venue d'Holly, présentée comme l'amoureuse de Ronald. Tout les deux riaient de la façon dont le pauvre clown galérait dans les premiers spots de pubs pour essayer de la séduire.

Holly- ça me rappel quelque chose ça.  
Ronald- Et encore... ils ont oublier le pistolet à eau...

Une autre pub apparut où l'on pouvait voir Holly et Birdie contre Ronald et Hamburglar, ils se battaient à coup de petits pistolets à eau multicolores qui étaient les nouveaux jouets des Happy Meal.

Holly- Ah si tu vois !

Le couple en profita aussi pour imprimer pas mal de documentation pour leur ami scientifique ainsi que pour eux, comme souvenirs. C'est ce monde qui se disait réel et pourtant c'est ici que tout leur paraissait surréaliste.


	34. Tu veux un enfant ?

Un moment presque gênant pour la rouquine quand son petit ami découvrit aussi au fil de leurs recherches toute les parodies faite sur lui. Beaucoup de choses peu flatteuses et accusatrices qu'il ne comprenait pas. Lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le bonheur des gens !

Ronald découvrit aussi plusieurs cosplays de lui, plus ou moins réussit ou plus ou moins moqueur, beaucoup évoquant un clown tueur.  
D'accord, là il comprenait pourquoi la jeune rousse lui avait dit que chez elle beaucoup de monde avait peur des clowns.  
Il découvrit aussi d'autres choses comme le groupe Mac Sabbat.

Ronald- What the fuck !

Son amante le fixa d'un regard large.

Holly- De où tu parles comme ça toi ?

l'intrus de notre univers posa une main sur sa bouche, choqué de ses propres mots.

Ronald- Je ne sais pas... ça m'a échapper.

La rousse rit de façon moqueuse en retournant la tête vers l'écran.

Holly- Et bin, ce monde te réussit pas.

Elle passa d'autres fanarts sur l'écran, faisant ainsi découvrir à son chéri qu'il existait beaucoup d'autres fast-food et leurs mascottes. KFC, Wendy's, Burger King, Chuck E. Cheese...

Ronald- Et ils ont aussi leurs univers ?  
Holly- J'en sais rien... en général ils ont des univers moins travailler que McDonaldland. Ça reste toi le leader.

Le clown sourit en sentant son ego se gonfler malgré lui.

Mais Holly n'était pas en reste non plus dans ses découvertes. Elle aussi avait fait l'objet de fanarts divers et de cosplays plus ou moins flatteurs. C'était un peu comme un électrochoc pour la rouquine qui n'avait jusque ici jamais été que Holly Does... la petite fille que sa maman avait abandonner sur un parking.

 

Avec une bonne pile de papiers dans le sac à dos et deux clés USB pleine de vidéos diverses tout les deux repartirent de la bibliothèque. Ronald regardait les photos des divers acteurs qui avaient jouer son rôle dans les publicités, tergiversant sur le fait qu'il aimerai rencontrer au moins l'un d'eux.

Ils retournèrent manger à midi dans un autre restaurant McDonald's. Une surprise pour eux autant que pour les enfants était qu'un gamin fêter son anniversaire et un acteur sous les traits du clown s'occupait de l'animation avec divers tours de magies.

C'était quelque chose d'étrange de voir le vrai observer le faux.

Mais Ronald n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de sourire à la joie des enfants autour de « lui », de les voir s'amuser et rire. Contrairement à sa petite amie qui détournait le regard. Ce genre de scène lui rappeler un peu trop de bons et de mauvais souvenirs à la fois.

Jusqu'à ce que le clown qui faisait l'animation ne demande aux enfants si ils connaissaient son amoureuse. La réponse fut un grand « OUIII » général qui récupéra l'attention de la rousse.  
Elle crut tomber de sa chaise en voyant arriver une jeune actrice qui jouait son rôle et participait elle aussi à l'animation et aux tours de magies de « Ronald » en demandant aux enfants de frapper deux fois dans leurs mains.

Holly- What the fuck !  
Ronald- Ce monde ne te réussit pas.  
Holly- Moque toi !

Elle lui jeta une frite qu'il évita d'un geste de la main en pouffant de rire. Le clown camoufler demanda à une des serveuse si ce genre de spectacle était courant. Elle leur demanda de quel planète ils débarquaient !

\- Bien sûr que ça arrive souvent ! Il y a plusieurs formules d'anniversaires. Soit avec Ronald, soit avec Holly. Holly est beaucoup demander entre les petites filles qui veulent lui ressembler et les petits garçons qui en sont amoureux.

La jeune fille se cacha le visage aux creux de ses mains. Merde... depuis quand était-elle devenue une icône ?

\- Mais en général les gens prennent la formule d'animation avec les deux. Après vous pouvez aussi demander un anniversaire avec Grimace, Birdie et Hamburglar mais évidemment c'est beaucoup plus cher.

La femme fit une courte pause avant de continuer sur sa lancée de renseignements.  
\- C'est pour fêter l'anniversaire de votre enfant ?

Le couple chacun dans leurs têtes remercièrent le maquillage de cacher la rougeur de leurs joues.

Ronald- Non, non !  
Holly- On a pas encore ! … Enfin non j'veux dire on en a pas !  
Ronald- Voilà, on est pas parents ont...

Mais même sans rouge aux joues, leurs gênes été plus que visible et la serveuse s'en alla en haussant les épaules, leur donnant tout de même un dépliant d'informations sur les divers formules d'animations pour les anniversaires. Ronald s'y plongea.

Non mais ça n'allait pas dans la tête des gens d'ici de demander des choses pareil ?

Il releva les yeux vers son amante pour la voir fixer la paille de sa boisson soudainement devenu une chose très intéressante. 

Ronald-... ça va ?  
Holly- Hum ? Euh oui... ouais, j'suis juste plus habituée à ce genre de question indiscrète.

Et c'est vrai que devenir parents n'était pas au centre de leurs préoccupations à McDonaldland. Le clown jeta un regard sur le spectacle vers l'air de jeu. Tout ces enfants joyeux autour « d'eux »...

Ronald- ça t'avais déjà traverser l'esprit ? Même... avant McDonaldland ?

Holly le regarda assez surprise de la question.

Holly- T'es pas malade ? J'veux dire... moi avoir un gosse ? Mais je saurais même pas m'en occuper.  
Ronald- Pourquoi ?  
Holly- … Je sais pas... j'ai pas vraiment eut d'exemple tu vois ? Ma mère s'est barrée en me laissant sur un parking et Jed' s'est barré du jour au lendemain sans laisser d'adresse alors...

En le fixant elle lui retourna la question.

Holly- Et toi ?

Ronald jeta à nouveau le regard vers l'attroupement de gosses qui se bousculaient pendant que l'acteur à son image leur distribuait des petites peluches de Sundae.

Ronald- Je n'en sais rien... mais quand je vois ça... je me dit qu'on s'est peut-être occuper dans ce monde de plus d'enfants que tout les parents réunis. On sait les rendre heureux.

A son tour la rouquine regarda la scène où les marmots s'amusaient.

Holly- Tu veux un mouflet ?

Cette fois vraiment gêné, le clown retourna son attention vers le prospectus.

Ronald- Je disais ça comme ça.


	35. Tequila !

En vérité il n'en savait trop rien. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui poser la question et qu'il se la posait lui même.

Après tout il avait été créer de toute pièce, lui non plus n'avait pas de parents pour exemple. Et pourtant il se sentait plus capable au bonheur d'un enfant que cette mère à la table derrière lui qui hurlait comme une hystérique sur sa fille parce qu'elle suçait son pouce.

La discussion et le malaise qu'elle provoquait en resta là.

Une fois dehors Ronald soupira de résignation quand il fallut à nouveau prendre le métro. Il avait vraiment hâte de retrouver ses toboggans magiques, joyeux et plein de couleurs où personne ne se bousculer comme des sardines dans une boite.

Ronald- Où tu m'emmènes ?  
Holly- Hé ! On est à New York choupinet !

Le clown ne fut pas déçut de sa visite ! Ils firent pas mal de dépenses dans plusieurs boutiques de vieux jouets, s'amusant des produits dérivés à l'effigie d'eux et de leurs amis.

Arrivés au soir, le sac à dos d'Holly déjà bien plein, après leur repas Ronald songeait à rentrer mais sa petite amie l'empêcha de tourner le bouton de la montre.

Holly- Ts ts ts... je ne partirai pas d'ici sans avoir bu un verre de tequila !

Elle avait un tel sourire espiègle en disant cela. Le clown ne pouvait pas le lui refuser. Après tout c'est cette boisson qui avait déclencher toute cette expédition.  
Il se laissa entraîner au travers de plusieurs ruelles qui ne le faisait pas vraiment se sentir en sécurité.

Ronald- Tu es sûr d'où tu vas ?  
Holly- T'inquiète, je connais un bar où on peut picoler pour le peu de sous qui m'reste.

Ronald crut que ses oreilles allaient se décoller quand la jeune fille ouvrit la porte du bar. Y avait-il vraiment besoin d'une musique aussi assourdissante ?

A peine à l'intérieur, une blonde pulpeuse au décolleté plongeant l'aborda.

\- Salut toi...  
Holly- DEGAGE POUFFIASSE ! Sinon j'te pète les talons et les g'noux avec c'est clair ?

La blonde s'en alla avec un air hautin et sortit en prenant une cigarette dans son sac. Même si le lieu ne rassurait toujours pas le clown, il s'amusait de la réaction de sa chérie. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu jalouse.

D'un autre coté il se posait une autre question qui le turlupinait.

Ronald- Elle ne risque pas de prendre froid dehors ?

Holly pouffa de rire.

Holly- T'inquiète elle est en chaleur, celle là avec le feu au cul qu'elle a elle risque rien.

Le clown camouflé sentait bien qu'il avait encore dut raté une ou deux allusions quelque part.

Une fois au bar c'est plutôt suspicieux que Ronald inspecta le shoot de tequila devant lui, sous les moqueries de sa compagne.

Holly- ça va pas t'manger.

Et comme la rouquine il but... et fut pris d'une forte quinte de toux. C'ETAIT QUOI CE TRUC ? Inquiète, Holly le frappa dans le dos.

Holly- ça va ?  
Ronald- C'est quoi ça ?  
Holly- Bah de la tequila... attend j'te commande quelque chose de moins fort.

C'est très méfiant que le clown but un second verre. Le goût n'était pas aussi fort et lui brûlait beaucoup moins la gorge. La jeune fille en revanche ne se privait pas de se resservir en tequila.  
Comment pouvait-elle boire ça ?

 

On dit toujours qu'on ne sait jamais quand est-ce qu'on boit le verre de trop. Et effectivement le pauvre Ronald ne savait plus très bien à partir de quand il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il commençait à être méchamment émécher, il avait chaud et la musique forte ne le déranger plus. Bien au contraire il avait une grave envie de danser ! Si bien qu'il entraîna sa petite amie vers la piste de danse. Holly accepta en riant, elle aussi l'alcool dans ses veines faisait son effet.

Puisque d'autres couples sur la piste dansaient sans retenus, le cerveau embrumer du clown ne voyait pas pourquoi il en serait autrement pour lui et son amante. Dansant coller à elle au rythme de la musique, ses mains vagabondant sur le corps de sa bien aimée, l'embrassant en oubliant tout autour de lui.

Jusqu'à un brusque rappel à la réalité, venant d'un commentaire d'un mec un peu plus loin.

\- Celle là elle a un cul mon vieux !

L'alcool éveilla de façon bien trop puissante la jalousie de Ronald, surtout qu'il n'était absolument pas habitué à ce sentiment, pas plus qu'il n'était habitué à picoler. Le clown s'approcha à nouveau du bar où l'homme été accouder.

Bien qu'il essayait d'avoir l'air menaçant en le pointant du doigt, ses bégaiements et sa façon de se tenir lui donnait surtout l'air ridicule.

Ronald- De où tu parles de ma chérie toi ?  
\- T'es bourré mon gars !  
Ronald- TU PARLES PAS D'ELLE !

Holly essaya de calmer le jeu en tirant son petit ami par le bras pour l'éloigné.

Holly- Viens on y va... ça en vaut pas la peine.

Elle fixa l'homme.

Holly- C'est le fardeau d'avoir un beau cul. Ça attire les gros lourdauds à p'tite bite.  
\- DE OU TU ME TRAITES SALOPE ?

Aie... elle aurait dut se taire mais... ça lui avait échapper ! Les habitudes ont la vie dure.

Ronald essaya d'abord de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux voulant faire tomber quelque chose, n'importe quoi sur ce mec qui venait d'insulter sa chérie mais... il venait juste de se rappeler qu'il n'avait plus sa magie et opta pour un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du dragueur qui n’oscilla même pas et répliqua d'un autre coup de poing qui envoya le clown au tapis.

La jeune fille beaucoup plus habituée à ce genre de situation, envoya un grand coup de pied dans les parties de l'inconnu et quand celui-ci surprit par la vive douleur se plia en deux elle lui cogna la tête sur le comptoir, lui faisant une ouverture au niveau du front qui se mit à saigner sur un bout de verre casser.

Holly- TU LE TOUCHES PAS SALE CON ! ENFOIRE ! BATARD !


	36. La Montre Cassée

Le patron du bar mit tout le monde d'accord en sortant un fusil de sous son comptoir.

\- MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT ! DEHORS TOUT LES TROIS !

Deux autres types vinrent prendre le dragueur qui était un peu sonné pour le jeter dehors sur un tas de sacs poubelles.

Sans discuter, Holly aida Ronald à se relever, reprit son sac à dos et ils s'en allèrent sous les injures du patron qui leur criait de ne pas revenir chez lui.

L'air frais de la nuit réveilla le clown qui se rendit compte de ses frasques. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Ohhh non... il se promit de ne plus boire et se frotta l'oeil et la tempe, là où l'autre homme avait frapper.

Si les mondes s'influençaient les uns les autres il espérait que les enfants ignoreraient cet épisode de sa biographie.

La rouquine se mit à pouffer de rire.

Holly- Et bien pour une première fois, tu sais mettre de l'ambiance dans un bar toi !  
Ronald- Hum...  
Holly- Montre voir ?

Elle jeta un œil au visage de son petit ami qui s'appuyait toujours sur elle. Ronald avait l'impression que le sol tournait sous ses pieds.

Holly- Ouais ça va... t'aura un œil bleu demain j'pense.

Le clown frotta à nouveau sa blessure.

Ronald- Je comprend où t'as apprit à cogner.

La jeune rousse haussa les épaules.

Holly- Faut bien s'défendre.

Elle fut étonnée quand son chéri commença à rire sans aucune raison et à chantonner l'air de la pub McDonalds et en rit aussi.

Ronald- Palam pam pam paaaammm !  
Holly- Tes bourré !  
Ronald- Roooh ?  
Holly- Siii ! Au moins là t'as une bonne raison d'avoir le nez rouge tiens !

Avec un rire ivre ils avancèrent encore de quelques pas avant que le clown ne se préoccupe de sa montre en essayant de tourner le bouton de retour.

Ronald- Il est temps de rentrer.

Mais... rien ne se passa.

Holly- T'as fait quoi là ?

Comme-ci les effets de l'alcool venaient de se faire subitement la malle pour laisser place à une enclume de réalité, Ronald retrouva ses esprits en se rendant compte que la montre ne fonctionnait pas.

Ronald- C'est quoi ce ? Mais marche !  
Holly- Montre !

Sous un réverbère ils observèrent l'état de leur billet de retour qui s'était cabosser quand le clown était tomber au sol.

Ronald- NON !  
Holly- PUTAIN ! PAS CA !

Et pour couronner le tout il se mit à pleuvoir.

Holly- Décidément quand les emmerdes commencent !

Tout les deux mirent leurs capuches, la jeune fille eut un cri muet en voyant le maquillage de son petit ami qui avait déjà bien commencer à couler.

Holly- Merde ! Ton maquillage !

La pluie avait révéler une partie de ses joues, et de son sourire. La teinture aussi se faisait la belle.

Ronald- Toi aussi !

Elle se regarda dans le rétro d'un scooter garer dans la rue. Et merde !

Holly- Fait chier ! Bon viens faut qu'on trouve où se poser !

La rouquine aida à nouveau Ronald à marcher.

D'habitude il était le meneur des aventures, toujours souriant avec des solutions, disant qu'aucune situation n'était désespérée mais là... pour la première fois il ne voyait pas comment se sortir de là sans l'aide de la machine du Dr Quizzical.

Ils marchèrent un moment sur le trottoir sans se préoccuper des voitures qui roulaient à toute vitesse sur la route.

Le clown se demanda si c'était la fatigue ou la situation qui fit que sa petite amie bouscula cet homme dans la rue, peut-être parce qu'elle essayait de trop se camoufler dans sa capuche ? Ronald lui même ne voyait pas bien loin sous sa capuche et cette pluie battante.

Holly- Pardon.  
\- Grrrmmmblll !

L'instant d'après la rousse se retourna.

Holly- M'sieur ! Vous avez fait tomber votre porte-feuille !

L'inconnu se retourna aussi vers elle et marcha à pas rapides pour récupéré son bien, sa mine renfrogné d'homme presser, remplacer par un visage reconnaissant.

\- Merci.  
Holly- De rien.

L'intrus dans notre monde n'eut pas le temps de sourire à l'honnêteté de sa chérie qu'il sentit qu'elle le prenait mieux contre elle et lui fit presser le pas en chuchotant.

Holly- Grouille et te retourne pas, on trace.

Sans comprendre il obéit.

Après plusieurs coins de rues ils trouvèrent un hôtel, certes à l'allure miteuse mais qui vu leur situation ferait parfaitement l'affaire pour cette nuit.

Le clown n'était pas mécontent de rentrer rentrer dans le hall au sec et au chaud. Il resta en retrait près du mur du fond, laissant sa petite amie aller au comptoir de l'accueil, emmitoufler dans sa capuche.

Holly- Vous reste des chambres ?

Le gérant de l'hôtel été installer dans un large fauteuil de bureau, il faisait dos à son comptoir et regardait une émission sur une petite télévision poser sur un bureau où régnait un sacré bordel d'outils et de composants électronique.

\- Humhum...  
Holly- ça ira pour cette nuit ?

Elle posa de l'argent sur le comptoir et détourna le regard quand l'homme se leva pour ne pas qu'il regarde à travers sa capuche.

\- Ouais...

Il prit les billets et posa une clé.

\- Chambre douze au premier.  
Holly- Merci.

Elle prit rapidement la clé et s'en retourna vers Ronald, l'aidant à nouveau à marcher, remerciant intérieurement l'inventeur des ascenseurs.


	37. La Chambre d'Hôtel

Une fois dans la petite chambre, la rouquine laissa son chéri s'écrouler sur le lit et ferma la porte à double tours avec le panneau « ne pas déranger ».

Ils se mirent à leurs aises, plaçant leurs vestes à sécher au dessus du radiateur. La pluie continuait de tomber en faisant du bruit sur les vitres aux rideaux mités que la jeune fille avait fermer. C'était une sacrée averse !

La montre cassée était poser sur la table de chevet comme-ci elle allait se réparer toute seule pendant la nuit.

Débarrasser de son maquillage et de sa teinture qui avait elle aussi avait bien morfler à cause de la pluie, le clown retourna s'étaler sur le matelas, le dos appuyer sur les oreillers qu'il avait mit en tas contre la tête de lit. Il avait le tournis et mal à l'oeil et la tempe. Cet abruti avait vraiment frapper fort !

Holly sortit à son tour de la salle de bain, elle aussi démaquiller, une serviette d'eau froide à la main. Avec un petit sourire, elle grimpa sur le matelas et enjamba son amant de façon à le chevaucher.

Holly- Tiens... ça va calmer ton œil.  
Ronald- AIE !  
Holly-... J'y ai pas encore toucher...

Ah bon ?  
… Un réflexe...

Aussi misérable leur situation soit-elle, Ronald se détendit, ses mains retrouvant les hanches de sa chérie. Il n'avait jamais autant comprit ses réactions à son arrivée à McDonaldland.  
Ce monde était tellement étrange.

Ronald- C'était gentil de rendre le porte-feuille à cet homme.  
Holly- Hum... c'est gentil à lui de nous payer l'hôtel.

Le clown essaya même d'ouvrir son œil douloureux sous la surprise.

Ronald- QUOI ?

Elle n'avait quand même pas ? Mais si.

Elle cessa ses soins sur l'oeil de son chéri en croisant les bras et en levant les yeux au ciel.

Holly- T'as crut qui me rester beaucoup de sous après tout ce qu'on a dépenser aujourd'hui ? Et puis ça va quoi. J'ai prit que l'argent je lui ai rendu ses papiers.

Oui mais même !

Quoi qu'il en soit Ronald n'eut même pas le courage de lui faire une remarque sur ses principes. Elle lui avait déjà dit qu'elle n'utilisait pas toujours les tours de passe-passe qu'elle avait appris, que et uniquement pour faire de la magie.

A nouveau avec un sourire en coin et un petit haussement d'épaule elle remit doucement le linge humide sur l'oeil de son petit ami.

Holly- D'ailleurs... que diraient les gens si ils voyaient les vrais Ronald et Holly McDonald ainsi... dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse à soigner des bobos fait en se battant dans un bar des mauvais quartiers ?

Le clown n'en savait plus trop rien. Il avait trop bu pour réfléchir et son cerveau se concentrait surtout sur le corps de son amante. Il lui semblait que la pièce tournait beaucoup moins vite autour de lui, tout était un peu comme si il flottait…

A son tour avec un sourire lubrique, il descendit ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune rousse.

Ronald- Hum... il avait pas tord le cogneur du bar...  
Holly- T'as l'air d'aller mieux...

Avec un léger rire elle l'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres, mais Ronald quémanda un autre baiser bien plus enflammer. La rouquine laissa tomber la serviette au sol, se concentrant sur son amant.  
Au diable les soucis !

Sans doute que demain, le cerveau moins embrumer d'alcool ils trouveraient comment réparer la montre de retour. Peut-être que ce n'était trois fois rien.

Mais pour l'heure leurs esprits comme leurs corps tout entier se réclamer l'un l'autre.  
Leurs derniers vêtements ne firent pas long feu et finirent en tas sur un coin du lit, laissant leurs propriétaires se dévorer de désir.

Ils se réchauffaient sous les draps en caresses et baisers, comme fusionner l'un à l'autre.

Un long râle de plaisir venant d'une chambre voisine coupa le clown dans son élan.

Ronald- C'est ?

Face à ça il était presque comme un gamin choqué ! Ce qui provoqua un rire très amusé chez la jeune fille qui essaya malgré tout d'être rassurante en se blottissant mieux contre le matelas, prenant en coupe le visage de son petit ami.

Holly- C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui prend son pied.

Elle se mit à chuchoter avec un sourire beaucoup plus lubrique.

Holly- Fait moi crier encore plus fort...

Soudain le bruit intrus de la chambre d'à coté ne dérangeait absolument plus Ronald. 

Est-ce que l'alcool y était pour quelque chose ? C'est ivre de luxure qu'il se jeta à nouveau sur le corps de sa chérie. Ah ça oui ! Il allait la faire jouir encore bien plus fort que ça ! Et pour l'encourager la rouquine ne se retenait pas.

Revenir dans son univers d'origine lui rappelait aussi les garçons qu'elle avait connu avant de rencontrer son véritable héro d'enfance. Mais faire l'amour avec Ronald n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait connu avant.  
Une véritable overdose de plaisir, une complicité hors norme qui faisait qu'elle se laissait totalement aller dans ses bras.

Quand au clown une partie de lui ne cesser de remercier le destin de lui avoir envoyer Holly. Plus qu'avoir sauver McDonaldland il se sentait comme si elle lui avait ouvert le cœur pour s'y installer confortablement. Et quand ils s'aimaient... il se sentait comme un démon de luxure, ivre de sa belle rousse.

Le pari fut réussi !  
Holly cria bien plus fort que la fille de la chambre voisine, si bien qu'elle pensa même qu'on avait dut l'entendre depuis la rue.

Ronald, reprenant conscience après sa propre libération sentait une petite pointe de honte que certainement tout le couloir venait de les entendre mais... c'était sa fierté qui prenait le dessus.


	38. Jedrick

Le lendemain matin, le clown fut réveiller par un plaisir fulgurant, sortant de son sommeil avec un long gémissement, les mouvements de ses hanches qu'il ne contrôlait plus, il ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il ne rêvait pas en atteignant son apogée dans la bouche chaude de la rouquine.

Un jour son cœur lâcherai à ce genre de réveil.

Ronald reprit son souffle en décrispant ses mains de la couverture tandis que sa petite amie remontait vers son visage en traçant une route de baisers sur son torse avant de l'embrasser sur le bout des lèvres.

Holly- Salut...  
Ronald- Salut... pourquoi tu...

Elle sourit en coin, bien qu'un peu tristement de l'avis du clown.

Holly- Je voulais que tu te réveilles de bonne humeur.  
Ronald- Pourquoi ?

La jeune fille s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur son amant qui passa ses bras autour d'elle.

Holly- Tu veux la bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle ?  
Ronald-... La bonne ?

Holly sourit un peu plus en se léchant les lèvres.

Holly- On à pas notre magie ici mais ça a toujours le goût de lait sucré.

Ronald échangea un rictus avec sa chérie. Mais il sentait que la mauvaise nouvelle serait... très mauvaise.

Holly- La montre est toujours cassée.

AIE !  
Ouais c'était une vraie mauvaise nouvelle ! Le clown tendit la main pour reprendre l'objet cassé. Il était toujours fêlé.

Le couple décida d'écourter les câlineries matinale et tout les deux lever et habiller, tentaient de comprendre comment réparer leur billet de retour.

Ronald- Non rien à faire... je pense que c'est à l'intérieur que quelque chose s'est casser ou dévisser.  
Holly- Ouais... le bouton clignote toujours mais ça fait rien quand on appuis dessus.  
Ronald- Les autres doivent commencer à s'inquiéter.

Le regard décidé, la jeune fille retourna dans la salle de bain.

Ronald- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Holly- J'me maquille. Hier le mec en bas il avait plein de truc d'électronique sur son bureau. Ça coûte rien de lui demander un tournevis à prêter.

Ce n'était pas idiot.

 

Holly descendit donc à l'accueil ou comme la veille, le gérant dos à son comptoir regardait sa petite télévision.

Holly- Euh... excusez moi...  
\- Oui ?  
Holly- On a un soucis avec... la montre de mon copain là haut, si avant qu'on partent vous pouviez nous prêter un tournevis s'il vous plaît... il y tiens beaucoup.

L'homme se leva vers son bureau pour fouiller dans ses outils. De dos déjà la rouquine pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait d'un vieille homme qui aurait sans doute l'age d'être son père. Il marchait avec une canne et se tenait quelque peu voûté.

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Vous les jeunes ! Bah attendez j'dois avoir ça. C'est que j'en ai réparer des trucs et des machins dans ma vie. Surtout des jouets de gosses... Il en fallait des p'tits tournevis pour réparer les p'tits composants de ces p'tites saloperies.

L'alcool ayant presque totalement disparût des veines de la rousse elle tiqua à cette voix vieillissante qu'elle avait l'impression de bien connaître.

Non ? Non ce n'était pas possible ! Ici bas jamais rien ne s'arranger mais tout s'aggravait ! Ici les miracles n'existaient pas !

Le gérant se retourna vers elle en posant un minuscule tournevis sur le comptoir, continuant tranquillement de parler.

\- Mais c'est aussi parce que je sais tout réparer dans s'taudit que j'ai été embaucher. Voyez faut savoir tout faire dans la vie...

Etant enfin l'un en face de l'autre sans capuche, l'homme et la jeune fille se dévisagèrent comme si ni l'un ni l'autre n'y croyait complètement.

Ses traits avaient vieillit comme ceux d'un homme fatigué par la vie, loin du clown bout en train qu'elle avait connue mais...

Holly-... Jed' ?

Jed' ou Jedrick Cooper de son vrai nom. C'était bien lui.  
Il fixait la rouquine devant lui, stupéfait de la revoir en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait bien d'Holly. La petite orpheline qu'il avait ramener au foyer et avec qui il avait passait le plus de temps possible ne pouvant l'adopter.

Jed'- Holly ?

Ils se sentaient presque ridicules à se regarder ainsi comme des chiens de faïence, des larmes aux coins des yeux.

Jed'- Tu... tu as tellement grandit !  
Holly- Et toi vieillit.

Ils pouffèrent de rire tout les deux.

Jed'- Je reconnais bien ton franc parler. Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment tu as atterrit là ? Qui est ce garçon à l'étage ?

Tout en parlant il fit le tour du comptoir pour venir plus près d'elle. La jeune fille souriait avec des larmes plein les yeux. Déjà elle passait à l'interrogatoire !

Elle se contenta juste de se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant de joie. L'homme l'enlaça à son tour, trop heureux de la retrouver.

Holly- Et moi j'en ai pas des questions ? Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arriver pour que t'es une canne ? Pourquoi t'es partit comme ça ?  
Jed'- ça c'est une longue histoire... bien moins joyeuse que McDonaldland...

La rousse sourit en se détachant de l'étreinte. Mais ses larmes avaient fait couler le maquillage de couleur chair et Jed' eut un regard très surprit, en essayant de comprendre, frottant doucement du pouce la joue de sa petite protégée.

Jed'- Qu'est-ce qui est arriver à ton visage ?

Il ne comprenait pas ! Plus ça coulait et plus ça révéler une peau blanche et un sourire jokerien ainsi que des yeux soulignés de noir aux triangles inversés.

Holly sourit de plus belle en éloignant la main du vieille homme.

Holly- Une longue histoire... tout aussi joyeuse qu'à McDonaldland...

Elle utilisa sa manche pour finir d'effacer le plus gros du maquillage et révéler sa nouvelle et véritable peau blanche aux marques clownesque. Jedrick avec des yeux ronds comme des assiettes essayait de comprendre.

Jed'- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arriver ? Comment c'est possible !

La rouquine ouvrit la bouche avant de se ravir dans ses paroles, ne sachant même pas par où commencer.

Holly- Ecoute... si t'as le cœur bien accrocher et que t'es toujours prêt à m'aider sans me laisser tomber s'coup-ci... j'crois que le mieux c'est que tu le vois.  
Jed'- Qui ? Le garçon à l'étage ?  
Holly- Ouais !


	39. Retour a McDonaldland

Le gérant suivit sa petite protégée, voulant comprendre ce qui se passait !

Pour lui McDonaldland et son rôle de clown n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. Quelque chose qu'il faisait autant par passion que pour gagner sa vie. Quelque chose qu'il aimait faire juste pour voir sa Holly, la fille qu'il n'avait jamais eut, la voir sourire et oublier son malheur d'être orpheline.

Dans l’ascenseur il peinait à suivre les explications d'Holly. Il peinait à croire à ses paroles et pourtant il connaissait sa franchise et à quel point elle détestait mentir. Mais... comment ce charabia pouvait-il être vrai ?

Holly- En faite tu vois, on est pas le seul monde ! Il y en as plein d'autres ! Et le Dr Quizzical à McDonaldland il a inventer une machine qui permet de voyager entre leur monde et le nôtre ! Et j'm'y suis retrouver par accident ! Pis j'ai rencontrer Ronald ! Et j'ai décider de rester là bas ! Et on a voulu revenir faire un tour dans ce monde-ci ! Mais la montre est cassé alors on peut pas rentrer !  
Jed'- Doucement ! Doucement !

Elle parlait très vite en sautillant presque, excitée comme une puce.

A l'étage elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre.

Holly- Ronald ? Choupinet ?  
Ronald- Oui ?

Le clown assit sur le bord du lit qui regarder les dessins animés à la télévision coupa le poste et se leva. Se figeant devant la scène.

Sa petite amie à moitié démaquillée à l'arrache qui ramenait dans leur chambre ce vieux monsieur.

Depuis hier que le maquillage couleur chair gênait le clown car il avait du mal à se reconnaître dans un miroir mais là... il aurait donner beaucoup de choses pour cacher le fait qu'il n'était pas de ce monde.

Quand à Jed'... il resta figé devant ce personnage qu'il avait si souvent interpréter. Même si il était habiller d'habits normaux... ce qu'il venait de voir du maquillage d'Holly... ça voulait dire que pour lui aussi c'était sa véritable peau et donc...

A pas prudents, presque comme si elle présentait deux animaux sauvages qu'il ne fallait pas effrayer, la rousse se plaça entre eux.

Holly- Jed' je te présente Ronald McDonald... Ronald je te présente Jed'...  
Ronald- Le Jed' ?

Elle lui en avait tellement parler !

Le clown fixait tour à tour l'homme devant lui et sa chérie.  
Presque la même réaction du coté de Jedrick qui fixait tour à tour le clown et sa protégée.

Chacun avait l'impression de rencontrer un personnage de légende.

Jed'- C'est... c'est le vrai ?  
Holly- Oui.

La suite des choses est un peu dur à expliquer car déjà les divers explications entre les trois furent assez complexes. Il fallait tout reprendre depuis le début.

Comment dès qu'elle le put, la rouquine avait fuguée du foyer et voyager sur les routes inconsciemment à la recherche de Jed' qu'elle considérait comme un père.  
Son arrivée accidentelle à McDonaldland qui était entrain de se détruire au fur et à mesure que cet autre monde l'oubliait.

Ronald ravala sa salive quand les explications tournèrent autour de sa relation avec Holly. C'était à ça que ressemblait une rencontre avec des beaux-parents ?

Ils dirent qu'eux même ne comprenaient pas bien tout les tenants et les aboutissants de comment les univers s'influencent entre eux. Mais ce qui était sûr c'est que le fait qu'Holly et Ronald développent des sentiments, ainsi que le fait que la jeune rousse ai décider de définitivement rester à McDonaldland les avaient sauver.

Mais à présent les voilà coincer ici. Leur petite excursion avait virer au fiasco.

Le gérant de l'hôtel jeta donc un œil à la dite montre de retour qui ne fonctionnait plus.

Jed'- Hum... oui je vois... C'est juste une vis qui à sauter et fait bouger un composant je pense. Je peux le réparer. Ma petite le sait bien ! Je répare tout moi !  
Holly- Youpiii !   
Ronald- Merci beaucoup !  
Jed'- Ah de rien. Mais... si vous retournez là bas... vous pourriez... m’emmener avec vous ?

Il avait poser la question presque timidement.

Holly- Bien sûr que tu peux venir !

Avec un sourire en coin le clown prit la parole.

Ronald- Je n'y vois pas inconvénients mais j'y met une petite condition.  
Jed'- La quelle ?

La jeune fille se posait la même question.

Ronald- Que vous racontiez honnêtement à Holly pourquoi vous êtes partit. Je crois qu'elle le mérite bien.

Ronald s'était rendu compte que sa chérie n'avait même pas oser demander le pourquoi de cet abandon. Comme une enfant qui ne veut pas se mêler des affaires de ses parents.

Jedrick posa son regard paternel sur sa protégée. Bien entendu qu'il lui devait des explications... Mais il ne pensait même ne jamais avoir l'occasion de les lui donner.

Ainsi il commença son récit. Même si il avait essayer de cesser de jouer pour pouvoir adopter Holly, ses vieilles dettes le poursuivaient.  
Le fait est qu'un jour des créanciers pas forcément des plus fréquentables lui ont demander des comptes.

L'homme connaissait bien les méthodes d’extorsions de ce genre de gars et avait peur qu'ils le suivent et ne découvre l'existence de sa petite protégée.  
Il préféra partir pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

De fil en aiguille il fini par atterrir à New York où son démon du jeu le reprit quelques temps jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tombe sur des mauvais perdants... d'où sa béquille.

Malgré la tristesse de l'histoire, le clown ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, comprenant d'où sa petite amie tenait son honnêteté. Jed' n'avait pas chercher à mentir, leur racontant simplement la vérité.

 

Ces émotions passés, le vieille homme les invita à descendre dans son petit appartement au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel.

Et quel appartement ! Aussi petit soit-il c'était un véritable petit musée ! Beaucoup d'objets collectors sur l'univers de McDonald's. Des jouets, des verres, des peluches, des figurines, des vêtements.  
Jed' devait s'avouer fier de lui devant les regards pleins d'étincelles de ses deux invités.

Jed'- Hé ouais ! J'ai jamais vraiment décrocher.

Pendant qu'il réparait la montre, il envoya sa protégée et son... « gendre » ? Chercher de quoi manger. Aucune surprise qu'il s'agisse de menus Mcdo.

Jedrick soupira en se sentant soudain très vieux quand il vit Holly revenir avec en plus de la nourriture, un sac de quelques bouteilles de tequila. Hé oui... il était bien loin le temps du lait fraise !

Jed'- C'est réparer !

Ronald remit la montre à son poignet, sa petite amie lui prit le bras et tendit son autre main vers son père de cœur enfin retrouver.

Holly- Prêt ?  
Jed'- Plus que jamais !

Dit il en tenant sa canne et à ses pieds une énormes valise et un sac où il avait entasser tout ce qu'il pouvait de sa collection.

Ronald- 3..2..1..0 !

Retour à McDonaldland.


	40. Ronny McDonald

McDonaldland un certain temps… (ou un temps certain ?) après le retour de sa mascotte fétiche et de sa petite amie.

D'ailleurs connaissez vous le nouveau personnage de McDonaldland ?

On l'appel Papy McDonald, on dit qu'il aurait un grand atelier juste à coté du laboratoire du Professeur et que c'est lui qui fabriquerait tout les jouets que l'ont trouve dans les Happy Meal !

Il semblerait que Jedrick ai lui aussi trouver sa place à McDonaldland.  
Sans doute sa récompense pour avoir si bien représenter ce monde et ses bonnes actions envers la petite orpheline qu'était Holly.

 

Oh mais il n'était pas le seul nouveau personnage de ce monde !

Dans la maison du clown et de sa petite amie...

Ronald- Gouzi gouzi gouziii !  
Sundae- Ronald... tu gagatises encore...  
Ronald- Même pas vrai !

Et il reposa le bébé dans son parc.

Ronald- Je m'en occupe bien c'est tout.

La rouquine arriva de la cuisine avec un biberon.

Holly- Je confirme tu gagatises espèce de papa poule.

Le clown haussa les épaules. Oui d'accord... peut-être un peu.

Ronny McDonald. Un charmant petit bébé très actif qui ne pensait qu'à jouer lorsqu'il ne dormait pas. Tout aussi espiègle que ses deux parents.

Ressemblant physiquement beaucoup à son père par sa peau blanche et par ses marques clownesque. Pourtant plus il poussait et plus Ronald jurait que ses cheveux devenaient plus roux que rouge. Et il affirmait déjà un caractère aussi bien trempé que celui de sa mère.

Mais pour ses parents, ce petit être issu de l'union de deux mondes était une parfaite réussite.

Ronny- Eudae !

Le chien s'approcha du parc.

Sundae- Y veut quoi le mini burger ?

En riant l'enfant tira sur une des oreille de ce pauvre Sundae.

Ronny- Hi hi hi hi !  
Sundae- Holly c'est bien ton fils ! Il maltraite tout l'monde !

La jeune rousse rit à son tour en prenant son fils dans ses bras pour le nourrir.

Holly- Pas bien Ronny !

Le bébé s'en fichait, buvant déjà son biberon, le chien s'en alla en boudant. Ronald quand à lui se plaça derrière sa chérie avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ronald- Je savais que t'avais l'instinct maternel... qu'on saurait s'en occuper.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Holly- Ouais. Attend un peu qu'il développe sa magie, j'crois que c'est là qu'on va rire.  
Ronald- Tu crois qu'il aura des.. ?  
Holly- Pourquoi pas ? On en a bien toi et moi.

Le clown n'avait pas vraiment penser à sa et se gratta la tête. Ah oui... ça risquer de se compliquer. Mais... ça serait une nouvelle aventure !

D'ailleurs en parlant d'aventure la sonnerie stridente des appels vidéos se mit à sonner et Ronald s'en alla dans son grand fauteuil vert pour décrocher.

Ronald- Allo ?  
Hamburglar- Ronald ! C'est grave !  
Bridie- Oui ! On dit qu'un grand yéti est entrain de voler toute les glaces de McDonaldland !  
Grimace- Et moi j'aime pas ça... Brrr...  
Tika- Il se cache dans les montagnes glacées. Est-ce qu'on y va ?

Sundae repassa dans la pièce en sens inverse.

Sundae- J'ai compris ! On dépose le petit chez son Papy.

Les nouvelles aventures à McDonaldland promettaient de ne pas manquer !

Restait à savoir dans quel univers le petit Ronny aurait sa place. Mais le Dr Quizzical via les photos prises par le portail est certain de l'avoir vu comme mascotte dans les espaces nurseries des restaurants McDonalds.

Quand au fait que les univers s'influencent entre eux. Holly été persuadée d'avoir retrouver Jed' grace à son vœu d'anniversaire.  
Alors...

Faites des vœu ! Souhaitez et faites le bonheur autour de vous !

Prenez soin des mondes dit « imaginaire ». Rêvez, créez, jouez ! Faite de ses mondes imaginaires un véritable paradis sur terre !

Et... sans doute qu'un jour... il vous rendront la pareil...


End file.
